¡quiero el divorcio Terrence Granchester!
by ruki takanori
Summary: han pasado mas de 3 años que Candy, vive apartada de su esposo Terry, quien se volvio a casar con la "linda" susana, candy harta de vivir a las sombras de ellos quiere de nuevo su libertad... pero... ¿Terry se la dara tan facilmente?. con toques bastantes comicos la historia de estos dos, tengan mas problemas de los que se imaginaron. Adaptacion.
1. Chapter 1

Quiero el divorcio Terrence Granchester!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy candy no me pertenecen ;)**

**Aviso (importante): Este fic es una traducción y adaptacion de "I want to divorce you, Syaoran Li!" Una historia creada por WindAssasin , que yo tome la idea de adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy ya que estaba aburrida y blablablá, como lo vuelvo a repetir esta historia NO ES MIA! Espero que les guste por que a mi me encanto. Una cosa mas estere un poco entrometida a la historia y apareceré con un signo asi (._. Hola) esa será mi diferencia a la historia para que no se reburujen XD.**

Capítulo 1: El pasado que debo dejar ir.

Candy's POV

Miré fijamente a través de la ventana de mi mansión. Ya casi atardece. Puedo escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros. Cierro mis ojos para disfrutar el pacífico sonido de la naturaleza. La vida es realmente buena. De repente, escuché un coche venir.

Abrí mis ojos para ver quién llegaba a casa. Como esperaba, un carro pasó a través de las puertas, era un Porsche negro. Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con seductores ojos azules bajó del coche.

Ése es mi marido, Terrence Granchester, uno de los hombres más solicitados en Ingleterra . Es rico, apuesto, encantador y casi demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Estoy segura de que todos ustedes deben estar preguntándose, "Por qué no corrí hacia mi esposo y lo abracé para darle la bienvenida a casa como cualquier otra esposa"

Bueno, sigan leyendo y sabrán.

Unos segundos después, una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio, corrió y abrazó a Syaoran. Sólo puedo mirar a la distancia, mi esposo en los brazos de otra mujer sonriéndole cálidamente. Una sonrisa que alguna vez sólo me dedicó a mí. Entonces, caminaron tomados de las manos hacia la mansión principal.

Esto ha pasado casi todos los días desde hace seis años. Es como si fuera una rutina. No, no es algo cruel. Es sólo lo que todos llaman 'realidad'.

Bien, puedo decir que tienen cientos de preguntas que hacerme. No importa. ¿Tienen algo de tiempo para gastar? Si lo tienen, puedo decirles un poco sobre la historia de Candy Granchester.

En realidad, mi nombre es candice White . Cambié mi apellido a Granchester cuando me casé con Terry cuando teníamos dieciséis. Puede ser un poco temprano. Pero, en ese tiempo, terry tenía que casarse para tomar las riendas del Clan Granchester. Y yo justo resulté ser su perfecta pequeña esposa.

No me malentiendad. No nos casamos porque fuésemos forzados o por un arreglo familiar. Nos casamos por amor, pues nosotros realmente estábamos enamorados en ese entonces. O por lo menos, yo estaba enamorada de él en ese entonces.

La ecuación de nuestra relación es algo así:

Amigos de la niñez – Buenos amigos – Mejores amigos – Atracción – Gusto – Amor – Matrimonio – Odio – Neutral

(Para su información, (–) es para pasar a la siguiente etapa)

Entonces sí, nuestras vidas fueron como todas esas historias que ustedes han leído antes. Esa en que los amigos de la niñez se enamoran el uno del otro. Y también esas donde el apuesto héroe se enamora de la linda heroína. (No estoy diciendo que yo sea la heroína. Ustedes lo asumen)

Fue realmente bonito y cada momento era como el cielo. ¿Cómo podría no serlo teniendo a un marido arrancacorazones que sólo tenía sus ojos puestos en ti? Nuestros dos primeros años de matrimonio fueron llenos de dicha. Pero después de eso, las cosas se volvieron horriblemente malas.

¿Conocen a los mayores del Clan granchester? Sí, son un puñado de gente vieja supuestamente sabios y cosas como eso. En realidad fueron bastante agradables conmigo. Por eso aceptaron el matrimonio. Ellos también me agradan a mí… excepto uno.

Ese al que odio es el Mayor James Laurent. !Es el idiota más horrible y malo en todo el mundo! Tiene una hija realmente hermosa llamada Amy Laurent. Sí, ella es bonita, ¡pero también es una ZORRA y la ODIO!

Si me hubiesen dado un cuchillo como um… seis años atrás, podría jurarles que ahora podrían visitarla en su tumba. Y también podrían llevarle lindas flores.

Pero eso sería si me hubiesen dado un cuchillo seis años atrás. Aparentemente nadie me dio uno, así que esta zorra sigue viviendo en mi vida. Bien, suficiente de mi confusión y sigamos con mi historia.

El Mayor james arregló todo para que Terry pudiera conocer a Amy a mis espaldas. No sé cómo demonios sedujo a mi marido, pero terrence se enamoró de esa perra. (Perdonen mis palabras rudas) (._. esta Candy es mas atrevida que la original…. Me encanta! :D)

Peor aún, Terry anunció que se iba a casar con Amy. Los Mayores estuvieron en desacuerdo excepto por james claro. Pero tenían que respetar la decisión de Terry . Él es el líder después de todo.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche desoladora. Terry vino a donde yo estaba y me dijo que quería casarse con Amy. Me pidió que lo perdonara. De alguna forma, las palabras 'Amo a Amy' se sintieron como dagas agujereando mi corazón. Creo que después de esa noche, me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré.

Lo peor está por venir aún. Después de que se casaron, james me pidió que me fuera de la mansión principal para darle a la nueva pareja un poco de 'privacidad'. No tuve otra opción que acatar. Y esta pequeña mansión donde resido ahora, ha sido mi hogar desde entonces.

En realidad esta mansión es realmente linda. Está bien amoblada, tengo sirvientes y mayordomos para atenderme y mis gastos son todos pagados, pero de alguna manera, perdí algo realmente importante y hay algo de lo que carece esta casa; La calidez de una familia completa y el amor de mi marido.

Empezando de ése punto, Amy ha asumido de alguna forma mi posición como la primera esposa de Terry granchester . En todas partes y a dónde van, siempre ha sido Terry granchester y Amy granchester . Incluso en la prensa amarilla, revistas y diarios, siempre será lo mismo.

Nunca hubo lugar para Candy granchester . Es como si no fuese nada, inexistente en la vida de Terry . Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

No pueden esperar a que vaya y diga '¡Hey! ¿Saben qué? Soy la primera esposa de Terrence Granchester . Esa Amy es solamente su concubina.' NO. No podría decir eso. Seguramente pensarían que estoy loca o algo, e incluso podrían ponerme en el manicomio. (._. jajajaja manicomio jajaja ya pues XD)

Además, nadie podría reconocer a Candy . A decir verdad, nunca me revelé a los medios así que puedo decir que es perfectamente seguro para mí caminar por las calles sin que la gente me rodee pidiéndome autógrafos. No siempre salí como candice granchester.

Corrección.

Nunca salí como candice granchester.

Sólo atendí funciones como candice G. durante el baile de granchester Corporations y también en las cenas familiares de Terry . Dejé de hacer eso hace como tres años. No puedo soportar ver a esos dos actuando como tortolitos frente a mí.

¿Mis excusas?

Oh, mi sirvienta personal, maria , anunciaría, `la señorita Candy está enferma. No puede asistir a la cena de esta noche y por eso me ha pedido que les de sus disculpas.' Esa es la típica línea. Podría incluso memorizarla.

¿Soy inteligente? (Risitas)Gracias. Lo sé.

Y ése inútil de mi esposo ni si quiera lo nota. Por supuesto que no. ¿Conocen la definición de inútil? Si se hubiese dado cuenta, no lo habría llamado inútil. Podría haberlo llamado de otra forma, como… mm… 'inútil pero no completamente descorazonado'. (._. Candy si que esta enfadada con Terry, algo diferente a lo normal :I)

Pero su madre y tia . Siempre venían y me visitaban una vez que la cena había terminado. Y yo pretendía estar enferma. Y la tia de Terry me enviaba toda clase de cosas. Realmente son gente buena, si algún día dejara este lugar, serían a ellas a quienes extrañaría más.

Creo que me he recuperado del pasado. Estoy bien ahora. Aún cuando al principio fui como una cáscara sin vida, me recuperé pronto después de darme cuenta de que no hay ninguna razón para aferrarse a pasado. Si Terry realmente ama a Amy, debería dejarlo.

Y así, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi amor por Terry fue lentamente desapareciendo.

Ahora, no siento nada por él, motivo por el cual pienso que nuestro matrimonio no tiene ninguna razón de ser. Estoy cansada de estar encerrada y ser parte de la familia Li. Lo sé, es agradable ser servida a gusto y son realmente buenas. ¡Y sirven una estupenda comida! Bien, ese no es el punto. El punto es que...

Es tan agotador ser la tercera parte en el matrimonio.

No quiero ser más Candy Granchester .

Quiero ser Candy White de nuevo.

Así que mañana, le diré a Terry y a los Mayores algo. No me importa cómo vayan a reaccionar.

Yo, Candy , me voy a divorciar de Terrence Granchester.

**Wow genial no? Una Candy diferente, esta es mas liberal, atrevida y jaja mas chistosa ¿no? Tratare de subir 2 capitulos por semana ya sean los sabados o domingos (tal vez si puedo algún dia entre semana) bueno gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el 2do capitulo, ahí viene lo bueno jejeje, disculpas si me equivoque en nombres o algo asi, es por que voy rápido y no releeo (no quiero hacerlo XD) gracias por leer esta historia, lamentablemente los últimos capítulos no están, ya que el autor original no la continuo T.T y tendre que hacerlo yo. Pero yo les dire cuando pasara eso. Bueno a disfrutar.**

Capitulo 2. El gran dia

Candy 's POV

— "Esto no se ve bien," —me murmuré a mi misma mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, entonces, tiré el vestido que sostenía en mi mano.

Escogí otro. — "Hm… este no está mal. Pero no, es demasiado llamativo" — dije mientras también tiraba aquella prenda.

Si se preguntan qué estaba haciendo, responderé encantada a su pregunta. Trataba de encontrar un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión para poder reunirme con Terry y los Mayores y hablarles sobre el divorcio.

Y NO es una tarea fácil.

¿Saben cuán quisquillosos son los Mayores? Tienen algo así como un código estricto para vestirse y yo tengo que cuidar mi reputación como una persona con buen sentido de la moda, no como Amy, que sólo sabe vestirse como una zorra.

Justo entonces, escuché los pasos de alguien caminando hacia mi cuarto, seguido de un ruidoso chillido.

— "¡CANDY ! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A TU CUARTO?!"

Oh, era maria , lo sé por su voz. Cuando no hay nadie cerca me llama por mi nombre, es normal entre nosotras, porque somos realmente buenas amigas.

— "Candy ¿acaso tratas de hacer de mi vida un infierno andante?" —Preguntó maria con un suspiro.

— "No hay absolutamente nada malo con mi cuarto maria , sólo estás exagerando" —dije mientras trataba de ignorarla para continuar con mi labor de encontrar el vestido perfecto.

— "¿ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA MALO? Define eso Candice granchester " —dijo maria como si no pudiera creerlo.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para mirar mi habitación. Maria sólo exageraba, no había nada malo con mi cuarto.

Bien, quizás mi ropa estaba desparramada por todas partes.

Y mi cama aún se veía desordenada.

Pero no es para tanto ¿verdad?

— "Candy , ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?" —preguntó maria .

— "Trato de encontrar algún traje lindo que ponerme para reunirme con los Mayores. Pero parece ser que no puedo encontrar el correcto" —dije.

— "Entonces déjame ayudarte" —dijo maria con un tono que de repente sonó más animoso.

Pasamos como media hora tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto, finalmente acabamos. Me puse un vestido color crema de mangas cortas que lucía realmente bien. De acuerdo con lo que decía maria , era simple pero me hacía ver dulce.(._. Candy hablando de dulce, ven Candy es dulce jejeje….. necesito vida .-.)

— "Estoy lista para encarar a Terry y a los Mayores, gracias maria " —dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta. Miré mi reloj… estoy retrasada, y aún tengo que ir a la mansión principal para encontrar a Terry .

— "Me voy ahora, ¡Adiós!" —dije mientras me apresuraba hacia la puerta.

— "¡Espera!"

— "¿Qué pasa maria ?" —Pregunté deteniéndome y dándome la vuelta. maria no me parecía demasiado feliz.

— "Candy , ¿estás segura de que quieres el divorcio?" —preguntó.

— "maria , pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto antes" —suspiré.

— "Pero ustedes dos realmente hacen una buena pareja. Se ven tan perfectos juntos" —dijo tratando de convencerme para que cambiara de parecer.

— "Eso está en el pasado, ¿Para qué traerlo de nuevo?"

— "Pero estoy segura de que ambos comparten una especie de cariño especial. Tal vez aún existe el amor entre ustedes" —insistió.

— "Eso sólo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas. Desafortunadamente el mío no es uno. No hay nada entre nosotros ahora, así que es mejor dejar el pasado y buscar un nuevo futuro."

— "Pero…"

— "No más peros maria."

— "Está bien Candy , si es eso lo que quieres… Pero espero que no tomes una decisión que después vayas a lamentar." —Dijo mientras trataba de sonreír.

Le sonreí de vuelta y sacudí mi cabeza, entonces, salí del cuarto y corrí hacia la mansión principal. Entré en la gigantesca mansión. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Todo ha cambiado pero aún puedo sentir la calidez que emite. Mientras caminaba, escuché que alguien chillaba.

— "¡Oh, dios! ¿Eres tú Candy ?"

Miré hacia arriba y vi a lia y mia saludándome. Sonreían y chillaban como niñas pequeñas, les sonreí. Bajaron las escaleras presurosas y antes de que me diera cuenta, me abrazaron tan efusivamente que con suerte podía respirar.

No se sorprendan, esta es la clase de bienvenida que recibes de lia y mia .

— "Candy , has cambiado tanto" —dijo mia liberando el abrazo.

— "Espera un segundo; ¿te cortaste el cabello?" —preguntó lia ensanchando los ojos.

— "Sí, lo corté hace una semana" —respondí.

— "¡¿Cómo pudiste cortar tu largo y precioso cabello rubio ?! Siempre fue tu orgullo" —dijo mia .

— "Supongo que es tiempo de cambiar. Es por eso que lo corté, además, creo que me veo mejor sin él" —repliqué sonriendo.

— "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Candy se ve mejor teniendo el cabello hasta debajo los hombros no hasta la cintura . Se ve mucho más linda" —dijo lia .( ._. originalmente la protagonista era sakura de sakura Card captor y ella tiene el cabello asi, por eso no cambie mucho el tamaño antes era hasta arriba de los hombros pero esn este caso es debajo)

— "Supongo. Y mucho más atractiva también" —dijo mia sin oponerse, repentinamente, a mi idea de haberme cortado el cabello.

— "¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?" —preguntó lia .

— "Oh, estoy aquí para ver a Terry ¿Está?" —pregunté rogando para que estuviera en casa, pues le gusta irse al trabajo realmente temprano por la mañana. Es un trabajólico.

— "Sí, mi primo está en casa. Creo que se ha quedado dormido hoy porque anoche estaba realmente cansado. Trabajó hasta la medianoche para terminar una propuesta de negocios" —respondió mia .

— "Pobre Terry , trabaja tan duro a pesar de su corta edad. Realmente debería relajarse, pero no puede porque tiene que hacerse cargo de toda la corporación" —suspiró lia .

Puedo entender cómo se sienten. terry tiene solamente veinticinco. Aún es joven pero tiene que cargar con tan tremenda responsabilidad, no hay duda de por qué a veces actúa tan frío con las personas.

— "Deberías ir, Terry se irá a trabajar pronto. Está en su habitación, el tercer cuarto a la izquierda en el segundo piso" —indicó Mia .

— "Bien, gracias. Iré." —Dije con una sonrisa para entonces subir las escaleras.

— "¡Buena suerte candy !" —gritó lia.

— "!Sea lo que sea que hagas, siempre te apoyaremos!" —gritó también Mia.

Me giré y les sonreí.

Es tan extraño. ¿Por qué ambas me desearon suerte? ¿Sabían lo que iba a decirle a terry ? Pensé que se opondrían a la idea puesto que siempre me han pedido que vuelva con terry .

Agh, no quiero pensar más sobre eso. Daña mi cerebro pensar tanto. Justo ahora, tengo otro problema que enfrentar que no es otro que mi amado esposo y su amada esposa.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bien, finalmente llegué al cuarto de terry. Justo frente a mí está la puerta que podría llevarme al cielo o al infierno. Di un profundo suspiro.

"Vamos Candy White , ¡Tú puedes!" me dije a mi misma.

Golpeé la puerta y esperé un rato.

No hubo respuesta. Decidí llamar otra vez pues quizás aún sigue durmiendo. Golpeé más fuerte esta vez.

Y nuevamente no hay respuesta.

Bien, esto comienza a molestarme. Usualmente no soy tan impaciente como ahora, pero esta situación es diferente. Ya estoy suficientemente nerviosa parada aquí reuniendo todo mi coraje para enfrentarlo y aún así NADIE abre la puerta.

Llamé realmente fuerte esta vez, creo que toda la mansión pudo escucharlo. Iba a golpear de nuevo cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió.

Y así fue como me encontré parada frente a Terry y Amy. Amy iba en su bata de noche mientras Terry sólo usaba sus bóxers.

Terry luce mucho más apetecible cuando lo ves de cerca comparado a verlo de lejos. Tiene abdominales realmente buenos y su cabello desordenado lo hace lucir guapo.

La vida es tan injusta. ¿Por qué Terry no podía ser un nerd feo y calvo con grandes anteojos? Eso me haría mucho más fácil el hablarle y decirle que quiero el divorcio.

Repentinamente encontré mis orbes esmeraldas mirando fijamente a las azules suyas. Tiene esos atormentadores ojos que pueden hacer que te pierdas en ellos.

Afortunadamente, fui traída de vuelta al mundo real por una voz aguda y chillona.

— "¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestro lindo y pacífico sueño, tú asquerosa criada?! Voy a despedirte" —dijo Amy.

Dios, su voz es tan molesta. ¿Y cómo se atreve a tratar de despedirme? Sabía que debí haberla matado hace seis años atrás. Eso hubiese hecho mi vida mucho más fácil. (._. te apoyo Candy!)

— "No puedes despedirme Amy, porque no-trabajo-para-ti" —dije dándole una de mis falsas sonrisas reservadas para arpías como ella.

— "¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Sabes que estás hablando con la señora de esta casa?" —preguntó elevando su tono de voz.

Rolé mis ojos. ¿Cómo puede clamarse la señora de la casa? Para su información, yo soy la verdadera señora de esta cada. No ella.

— "¡Y te atreves a rolar tus ojos" tu asquerosa niña, nunca había visto a alguien tan rudo y arrogante como tú" —dijo Amy enojada.

¿Ruda?¿Arrogante?¿Sucia? ¿Se está llamando así a si misma? Eso es. Alguien présteme un cuchillo ahora antes de que cambie de parecer y no mate a esta víbora.

— "La que es ruda, arrogante y asquerosa eres tú. Y también debería agregar que eres una mocosa consentida que nunca se ha mirado en el espejo antes" —contraataqué.

No se sorprendan. No soy la niña inocente que no insulta a los otros y sólo perdona a los demás. Esa era yo hace seis años. La Candy de ahora es mucho más fuerte y nunca más influenciable.

— "Eso es lo último, ¿Cuál es tu nombre sirvienta?"

— "candy" respondí.

— "¿candy qué?" preguntó impaciente.

— "Mm… ¿Te refieres a mi nombre complete antes de que me casara con ese inútil marido mío, o mi nombre completo después de casarme con ese inútil marido mío?" —dije echándole una ojeada a terry.

Terry parece estar pensando profundamente y sus ojos azules reparan en mí.

Dios, tal vez él realmente es un esposo tan inútil como para olvidar que soy su esposa.

— "¿candy ? ¿Eres tú?" —preguntó de repente. (._. este tipo si que es idota! Jejeje vamos Candy)

Bien, quizás no es tan olvidadizo, pero sigue siendo inútil.

— "Sí Terry . Es cierto. Que inteligente de tu parte" —dije con sarcasmo.

— "Candy , cortaste tu cabello" dijo Candy .

¿Es lo único por lo que se preocupa? ¿Mi cabello? Por lo menos podría decir algo como:

"Candy , estás más delgada. ¿Cómo te ha ido estos años? Siento mucho no haber mostrado ninguna preocupación contigo. ¿Por qué no me divorcio de Amy ahora y tú regresas a mi lado?"

O tal vez podría haber dicho algo así:

"Candy , estás mucho más linda. Lo siento por dejarte por esta zorra, ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres la única para mí. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?"

¿Entienden ahora lo que quiero decir con: marido descorazonado e inútil?

— "Si, me lo corté hace una semana." —Respondí despreocupadamente.

— "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres seducir a Terry otra vez?" —preguntó Amy dándome esa mirada de aléjate-de-él mientras se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Terry .

Es tan jodidamente molesta. ¿Por qué querría seducir a mi propio esposo? Para su información, ella es la que está haciendo toda la cosa de seducir.

— "No. Estoy aquí para hablar con Terry " —dije— "En privado" —enfaticé.

Amy no captó, pero gracias a dios terry no es tan estúpido.

— "Amy, ¿Por qué no mejor entras primero en el cuarto? Tengo que hablar con candy un momento" —pidió terry.

Le hizo a terry un puchero de disgusto. Dios, hasta yo puedo hacer pucheros más lindos que ése. Es tan inexperta. Terry le sonrió y la apresuró a que entrara en la habitación. Amy se rindió y entró.

Pero eso fue después de que me fulminara con la mirada. La desafié de vuelta, caminó hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Supongo que mi mirada de muerte sigue siendo temible.

— "Bien candy, ¿Para qué quieres verme?" —preguntó terry. (._. ¿? Y todavía le pregunta! Que tipo mas….. raro? Por decirlo asi?!)

— "Sólo te quería pedir que fueras a la sala de reuniones un rato. Hay una reunión de urgencia ahí con los mayores" —expliqué.

— "¿Una reunión? ¿Quién la pidió?"

Suspiré profundamente.

— "Quiero el divorcio, terry"

Esas palabras parecieron paralizarlo. Se quedó quiero ahí totalmente sin habla. Tal vez, realmente lo tomé por sorpresa.

— "Iré primero terry. Te veo ahí" —dije mientras me iba.

Terry 's POV

Bien, denme un segundo. ¿Qué acaba de decir Candy ? ¿Quería el divorcio?

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!

¿Escuché mal? ¿Por qué querría divorciarse? Debería preguntarle sobre esto. Para cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento, solo podía ver la espalda de candy mientras lentamente desaparecía de mi vista.

¿Cómo pudo marcharse así tan fácilmente después de darme tan sorpresivas noticias? Inmediatamente me apresuré a entrar en mi habitación.

— "¿Qué quería Candy , terry?" —me pregunta Amy.

Estaba tan ocupado buscando un atuendo que no le respondí. Necesitaba ser rápido. Después de la reunión tendría que apresurarme al trabajo. Y mi cerebro estaba en una búsqueda desesperada de respuestas.

Al azar, tomé uno de mis trajes y puse mi corbata en un bolsillo para luego salir del cuarto. Pero fui detenido por Amy que parecía algo enojada.

— "terry, ¿Por qué no me respondes?" —preguntó.

— "Lo siento, Amy. Mi cerebro está hecho un caos ahora. ¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para después?" —expliqué.

— "Está bien, entonces, salgamos a desayunar. Anoche me prometiste que me sacarías a desayunar"

— "No hoy, realmente debo irme o llegaré tarde"

— "terrence Granchester ¿Cómo puedes romper tu promesa?" —increpó Amy alzando la voz.

— "Amy, te sacaré mañana ¿si? Sólo déjame ir" —dije sintiéndome un poco impaciente.

— "No me importa. No vas a ir a menos que me lleves a desayunar" —persistió.

De verdad que comienza a estresarme, ya estoy lo suficientemente atribulado con la repentina declaración de candy diciendo que quiere el divorcio, y ahora, enfrento a otra esposa que quiere que la saque, además, ¡LLEGARÉ ATRASADO AL TRABAJO!

— "¿Podrías cortarla ya, Amy? En serio que necesito irme. Deja de actuar como una cría consentida" –dije enojado elevando mi voz.

Eso la mantuvo callada.

Por cerca de diez segundos.

— "¿Cómo puedes terry? Nunca antes me habías regañado y ahora lo haces por esa… esa… ¡esa mujer!"

— "Amy Laurent , por favor controla tus palabras y tu temperamento. Espero que cambies tu actitud y dejes de actuar como una mocosa malcriada" —dije furioso y me marché.

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío. No cabe duda de que Amy estará enojada conmigo, pero pienso que puedo hacerme cargo de eso cuando llegue a casa más tarde.

Ahora tengo cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.

**Jejejeje esa Candy es una liberal ¿no? Ame este capitulo y Terry se quedo con cara de WTF? Jjejeje espero que no les moleste cuando yo este de entrometida en el escrito , es que me gusta comentar y saber si coincido con ustedes, ¿eso es malo?. Bueno los vemos! O leemos, como se diga. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! Bueno hoy tuve tiempo de editarlo y subirlo, gracias por los Reviews w eso me subio el animo (demasiado) y por eso aleje un poco la tarea y continue el siguiente capitulo. Ahh también estaba pensando de que por que no cambiaba el nombre de Amy a Susana (ya saben nadie la quiere y todo eso) y por eso cambie su nombre. Y bueno aquí esta!. Disfrútenlo!**

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo fue una adaptación, la original la creo WindAssasin (gracias)y los personajes de Candy candy tampoco me pertencen! :D**

Capítulo 3: Cosas inesperadas pasan todo el tiempo

Susana Marlow definitivamente no estaba teniendo una buena mañana. ¿Quién podría tenerla si es despertada de su linda y dulce mañana con su súper atractivo esposo por ninguna otra más que su rival en el amor?

En realidad, cancelen la palabra rival. Candy ni si quiera alcanzaba a ser su rival en el amor, porque Susana sabía que Terry sólo la quería a ella y Candy estaba muy en el pasado.

Sin embargo, Susana Granchester estaba realmente molesta por el hecho de que Terry le hubiese levantado la voz cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Ahora, él lo está haciendo por el bien de ella.

Susana bajó las escaleras para desayunar en la mesa principal y no fue saludada por otras que sus dos primas 'favoritas', mia y lia . Ambas, estaban sentadas frente a la mesa cuando notaron la presencia de Susana .

Observaron que lucía bastante molesta. Sonrieron. Sabían exactamente qué había provocado que la grandiosa Susana se molestara aquella mañana.

— "Buenos días "Susy" , es una mañana bastante placentera la de hoy" —dijo Mia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Susana la ignoró y continuó caminando hacia la mesa.

— "Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana" —dijo lia. también con satisfacción.

— "Mm… Me pregunto por qué" —dijo Mia pretendiendo ignorar la razón

Susana intentó calmarse. En realidad nunca le gustaron esas dos porque estaban constantemente aliadas con Candy .

—"señorita Susana ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?" —preguntó una criada joven llamada Lana

— "Tocino y salchichas" —respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

lana inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Todas estaban en silencio en la mesa. Entonces, Mia decidió empezar una conversación.

— "¿Viste a terry esta mañana? Parecía como si estuviese apresurado. Seguramente fue a ver a Candy "

— "Sí, incluso se saltó el desayuno e iba vestido guapo también, supongo que quería verse bien frente a su primer amor." —dijo lia .

Susana se estaba enfureciendo con lo que ellas decían, pero permaneció quieta. Lo iban a pagar cuando se lo dijera a terry.

— "Es obvio que quería verse bien. terry aún ama a Candy ¿sabes? Puedo verlo en sus ojos" —sonrió mia.

— "Quizás Candy quería ver a Terry para reconciliarse. Sabía que Terry lo aprobaría definitivamente en cuanto vi cómo se tomaba el día libre" —continuó lia .

— "¡Eso sería genial!" —chilló Mia.

Lana regresó con la comida que Susana había ordenado. Caminó temblorosa hacia susana.

—"Aquí tiene señora Susana . Esta es su comida" —dijo lana .

—"¿Qué es esto?" —preguntó furiosa la aludida.

—"Son… Son… tocino y salchichas, como usted pidió" —tartamudeó aterrada lana.

—"!Yo NO he pedido eso! ¡Eres tan inútil!" —alzó la voz y gritó Susana , aunque en realidad, estaba descargando su rabia en la pobre criada.

—"Pero… pero… usted me acaba de pedir eso y yo…"

—"¡No me respondas! Criada ignorante. !Eres tan inútil que pienso que debería despedirte!" —chilló enojada susana.

Los ojos de lana comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Mia fue en su rescate.

— "¿Qué te pasa? Acabas de ordenar eso" —dijo Mia.

— "Sí, lo oímos con nuestros propios oídos"

— "¿Y…? Debería haber regresado para preguntarme de nuevo y confirmarlo —se defendió Susana .

— "Estás siendo irrazonable. Sólo quieres descargar tu rabia en la pobre Lana" —dijo mia fulminando con la mirada a la rubia.

— "Como sea. Soy la señora de la casa, así que tengo el derecho de castigar a las criadas"

— "No hables tan bien de ti misma. Entre todos nosotros, tienes el lugar más bajo de la familia Granchester. Si quieres comparar, Candy es más indicada para ser la señora que tú" —intervino lia.

— "Sí claro, pero que mal que ella no regresará" —dijo susana furiosa.

— "Lo hará. Puedo asegurarte que ella y terry se están reconciliando ahora. Para hoy en la noche se mudará de vuelta aquí" —dijo Mia.

— "Y no estarás en posición de reprender a las criadas o clamarte como la 'verdadera señora' de la casa" —agregó lia.

Susana las miró duramente y ellas le devolvieron la mirada. Era como un concurso de miradas en la mesa. Finalmente, Susana se rindió y se fue. Mia y Lia sonrieron con Satisfacción.

Se sentía tan bien ver a "susy" perder una pelea.

Susana caminó hasta un rincón de la mansión en donde no había nadie. Estaba tan molesta por el incidente de la mañana… Si ellos pensaban que se lo iba a dejar fácil a candy, estaban MUY equivocados.

Susana tomó su móvil y marcó un número. Cuando alguien contestó del otro lado, habló.

"Suli, quiero que hagas algo para mí"

Candy's POV

— "¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres divorciarte de Terrence ?" — preguntó incréludo el mayor Nicholas Grey.

Rolé mis ojos y suspré. Sabía que reaccionaría así. El mayor Grey era una persona muy agradable, es del tipo dulce y gentil no como ustedes-saben-quién.

— "Sí. Digo, creo que ya es tiempo" —dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

— "Es tiempo de que te reconcilies con él" — dijo el mayor Matt.

El mayor Matt es otra persona simpática. Bueno, para hacerlo más corto,

Todos son buena gente excepto el mayor James Marlow, el padre de la Zorra.

— "No puedo reconciliarme con él. Sería tan… incorrecto" —protesté.

— "Sí, sería demasiado incorrecto" —dijo el mayor Marlow con una sonrisa astuta.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Claro, él amaba la idea de que me divorciara de mi esposo. Eso haría a su hija la señora 'correcta' de la familia Granchester.

— "Cállese mayor Marlow , usted sólo quiere que su hija monopolice a terrence " — gruñó el mayor Grey.

¡Sí!, ¡Vamos mayor Grey! ¡Por eso es que lo quiero tanto!

— "Por supuesto que no, digo que si no hay amor entre ellos ¿Cuál es el punto de mantener el matrimonio? Ustedes saben que el corazón de terrence sólo tiene lugar para "Susy" " — dijo el mayor Marlow con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo miré mal, lo que él dijo es algo cierto, pero no tenía por qué decirlo frente a mí ¿verdad?

— "Bien, felicitaciones, por fin los dejaré estar juntos. Creo que ha esperado por este día MUCHO, MUCHO tiempo" — dije con sarcasmo sonriendo falsamente.

— "Me alegra que lo sepas, Candice " — dijo con aquella sonrisita que mostraba astucia y satisfacción.

URGGH, alguien allí, páseme una pistola para poder matarlo, ¡Ahora!

— "Dejen de pelear. Terrence no estará feliz si los ve discutiendo así" — interrumpió el mayor Matt.

— "Sí, probablemente los va a sermonear" — dijo el mayor Grey .

Esos dos son el sabio y el sensible, siempre pensando antes de actuar. Ellos son el verdadero ejemplo de cómo los Mayores deberían ser.

Miré al mayor Marlow y él me devolvió la mirada. Era como un concurso de miradas, y estaba segura de que lo iba a ganar.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Todos desviaron su atención a la puerta, incluyéndome, por supuesto.

No es otro que Terrence . Siempre tiene que hacer una gran entrada como ésta.

— "Lamento la tardanza. Podemos comenzar la reunión ahora pero que sea corta. Estoy atrasado para el trabajo" — dijo fría y calmadamenteTerry.

Iba vestido formal, pero el abrigo estaba desabotonado y ni si quiera usaba su corbata. Algunos de los botones de su cuello estaban desabotonados también y su cabello seguía estando tan desordenado como lo había visto más temprano.

Conclusión:

Es tan injusto que un chico tan malo como él pueda verse tan guapo sin tener intenciones de hacerlo.

— "Candy , ¿Qué me ibas a decir?" — preguntó Terry en su típico tono frío.

Tomé aire. — "Sólo quería decir que quiero el divorcio" — dije calmada y diplomáticamente. Si él podía sonar como si estuviese haciendo negocios, yo también.

Terry se quedó callado para pensarlo.

— "terrence , estoy en contra de esto. No dejaré que se divorcien" — dijo el mayor grey ,

¡Un minuto! ¿Qué está haciendo mayor grey? ¿Está usted tratando de destruir mi oportunidad de tener libertad? ¡NO!

— "Sí, estoy seguro de que tu madre tampoco hubiese estado de acuerdo. Tú y Candice no deberían divorciarse" — apoyó el mayor Matt.

¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! Se supone que apoyarían mi divorcio con Terrence , ¡No pedirle que no se divorcie!

— "Terry , creo que deberías divorciarte deCandice . Ustedes dos no se aman más ¿verdad?, Entonces deberías darle su libertad" — dijo el mayor Marlow .

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, apoyo al mayor Marlow. Lo que dijo es tan cierto.

Terry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Nadie podría leer lo que hay en su mente.

— "¿Qué tal esto? Deberíamos votar si ellos deberían divorciarse o no. Eso terminaría el conflicto" — dijo el mayor Lucas. (en total son 4 mayores, Grey,Matt, Marlow y Lucas, son apellidos)

— "Bien por mí, entonces, yo voto para que candy y Terry sigan casados" — dijo el mayor Grey .

Le mandé una mirada de súplica pero me ignoró.

¡¿CÓMO PUEDE?! ¡ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO MI OPORTUNIDAD DE LIBERTAD!

— "Yo estoy de acuerdo con el mayor Grey , ellos deberían seguir casados. Estoy seguro de que ambos se aman" — dijo calmamente el mayor Matt.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO?!

— "Yo difiero. Creo que Terry debería divorciarse de Candy ," — dijo el mayor Marlow.

Gracias a dios. Por lo menos tengo un voto de acuerdo con mi opinión. Mire a los mayores Lucas y Matt con súplica. El mayor Lucas parecía entender mi mirada. Suspiró suavemente.

— "Bien, ya que Candy realmente quiere el divorcio, la apoyaré si esto le trae su felicidad" — dijo el mayor Lucas.

Le sonreí y gesticulé un "gracias" para él.

Son dos votos sí y un votos que no. Miré suplicante al mayor Matt , mi destino estaba en sus manos.

El mayor Matt se quedó en silencio. Entonces, el sabio y único que quedaba, habló.

— "Creo que la respuesta final debería ser dada por terrence . Después de todo, es su matrimonio. Él debería ser el que decida lo mejor para los dos" —dijo calmadamente el mayor Matt.

Bien, no me esperaba eso, pero está bien. De seguro conseguiré el divorcio

Debería empezar a celebrar ahora.

Porque definitivamente no hay NINGUNA forma de que Terry vaya a decir…

— "NO."

Todos miraron a Terry quien finalmente había hablado. SÍ, sabía que Terry diría eso.

Esperen un minuto.

¿Ha dicho que No?

¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!

— "Terry , ¿Qué acabas de decir?" — preguntó incrédulo el mayor Marlow .

— "Dije que no. No estoy de acuerdo con el divorcio" — repitió fríamente Terry.

Todo era silencio. Ni siquiera sabía que decir. Creo que he perdido mi voz, no puede salir.

El mayor Grey y el mayor Matt sonrieron satisfactoriamente al mayor Marlow quien parecía realmente molesto.

— "Pero Terry " — protestó el mayor Marlow.

— "Es suficiente. Fin de la discusión, debo irme ahora. Tengo que apresurarme para llegar al trabajo" — dijo Terry con voz firme indicando que el asunto estaba cerrado.

Entonces, caminó calmadamente pasándome de largo hasta la puerta. Quería gritar para detenerlo. Digo, ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso? Pero mi voz parecía no querer salir.

Después de recuperarme del shock, corrí inmediatamente tras Terry.

De ninguna manera no obtendré este divorcio.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis sandalias con tacones me permitían y finalmente lo alcancé. Estaba apresurándose hacia su Porsche negro.

— "¡Terrence Granchester! ¡Détente ahí mismo!" — grité realmente fuerte.

Terry se detuvo y volteó. Corrí hacia él jadeando fuertemente.

— "Terry… Terrence … Granchester… me debes una explicación" — dije jadeando.

Terry alzó sus cejas.

— "¿Qué explicación?" — preguntó.

— "Deja de pretender. Quiero que me digas por qué no dejas que me divorcie de ti" — gruñí. Terry me miró intensamente. Sus ojos azules encontrar los esmeraldas míos.

— "¿Por qué quieres tanto un divorcio?" — cuestionó.

— "Bien, ¿Tienes que preguntar realmente? Quiero el divorcio porque quiero mi libertad de vuelta" — respondí.

— "¿Es realmente tan duro para ti ser mi esposa?" —preguntó Tery .

— "¿Quieres que te responda sinceramente?" — pregunté yo.

Terry cabeceó.

— "¡SÍ!" — dije firmemente.

Terry se quedó callado por un momento.

— "Bueno, no es como si fueses a preocuparte si sigo siendo tu esposa o no. Digo, en los pasados seis años, estoy segura de que ni sabías que yo existía" — dije.

Terry siguió quieto.

— "Estoy segura de que no hace ninguna diferencia para ti en todo caso. Tú tienes a Susana y eso es suficiente ¿verdad?"

— "Candy , sabía que existes. Yo sólo…"

— "¿Tú sólo qué? ¿No sabías que estaba viviendo tan cerca tuyo? ¿O acaso no sabías que esta llamada 'esposa' tuya estaba sufriendo tanto mientras tu disfrutabas dulces momentos con Susana?" — dije enojada.

Dios, cuando estoy enojada mi boca es tan abierta. Pero en realidad se siente bastante bien sacarlo todo.

Terry se quedó quieto. Su expresión era difícil de leer.

— "Candy, yo…" — comenzó a hablar. Sus ojos azules se suavizaron, no como en el salón de reuniones.

De verdad pensé que me iba a pedir perdón.

Y yo le diría que es demasiado tarde y lo dejaría culparse de por vida.

Pero el momento fue roto por el sonido del móvil de Terry.

Dios, ¿Nadie sabe que los teléfonos móviles deberían ser apagados cuando tienes asuntos serios?

Terry alcanzó su celular y miró la pantalla. Frunció el ceño y colgó, entonces, volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez, sus ojos tenían esa mirada fría nuevamente.

— "Estoy realmente ocupado y necesito irme ahora. Llegaré tarde al trabajo, hablemos de nuevo algún día" — dijo fríamente mientras caminaba hacia su Porsche.

— "Terry , no podemos hablar de esto 'algún día'. Quien sabe cuando este 'algún día' será. ¿Cien años después?" — insistí.

— "Bien, entonces tendrás que esperar cien años" — respondió calmadamente y cerró la puerta del auto para conducir.

Me quedé parada ahí en el pavimento mirando cómo ese horrible esposo mío se iba en su carro como si nada.

AAARGH!

Esto es exactamente por lo que…

¡ODIO A TERRENCE GRANCHESTER!

No importa. Obtendré este divorcio.

Quiera o ¡no!

**Ojojojo ese Terry de verdad (lo siento por la palabra) es un verdadero IDIOTA!, y la pobre de Candy toda mortificada, jejeje, y Susana que diablos va a hacer? :I bueno eso la veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Otra cosa Gracias a: **

**SANDYBELLHRNDZ: jejeje sip se que esta Candy es genial ella es difenete, atrevida, y graciosa ! :D**

**Ohkashoh: gracias, este cambio de actitud de Candy es genial ¿no? Y sip después me di cuenta de los cambios, jeje ahora le dare una segunda leida, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Edeny Grandchester: gracias, espero que me sigas siempre! TwT**

**Patoche13: gracias por tu recomendación, además que la segui, para que ustedes estén comodas con la historia.**

**Bueno también saludos a mi prima Kassandra que lee esta historia! TwT (jejeje me vas a ayudar en el final) XD**

**Bueno hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, chicas! :D hoy esta el sig capitulo, me he tomado un tiempo que tenia por ahí, para seguirle :D, y aquí esta!**

Capítulo 4: ¿Realmente he cometido un error?

terry's POV

El día apenas había comenzado y ya comencé a odiarlo. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de que hoy será un día realmente malo para mí. Digo, son solamente las diez de la mañana y ya han pasado muchas cosas.

Estoy en mi oficina mirando el escenario que se presenta a través de mi ventana. Es una vista buena y normalmente me habría gustado, pero hoy no. Las palabras de Candy , "Quiero el divorcio", siguen repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

¡AARGH!

Creo que pronto me volveré loco.

Olvídenlo. Me encerraré a mi mismo con mi trabajo para olvidarme del asunto. Pretenderé que nunca pasó. Trato de mirar por ahí para encontrar mi portafolio.

Es gracioso, no puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Puedo ser olvidadizo, pero yo NUNCA me olvido de traer mi portafolio.

Trato de hacer memoria. Repentinamente se me ocurre que quizás mi portafolio esté en casa, con mi corbata.

Maldición. Hoy será probablemente el día con más mala suerte de toda mi vida. No importa, le pediré a Alice que me lo traiga. Estoy casi seguro de que no le importará.

De repente, el teléfono suena. Gruño un poco. ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme en mi 'ya imperfecta mañana'?

—"Hola, Terrence Granchester al habla" —digo fríamente con mi voz sin emoción.

—"Terry , soy yo, Susana "

Maldición, me olvidé de ella. ¿Qué haré ahora? Está a punto de darme un LARGO, LARGO sermón por la discusión de la mañana.

¡Rápido Terry, PIENSA!

—"Terry, ¿estás ahí?"

—"Sí, sigo aquí. Escucha Susy , sobre lo que pasó hace un rato, yo…"

—"No te preocupes por eso. Es mi culpa. No debí haber actuado tan irrazonablemente. Estabas demasiado ocupado después de todo. Lo siento tanto" —se disculpó susana.

Bien, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Es el fin del mundo? ¿Hay cerdos volando?

¡Susana NUNCA antes en su vida se había disculpado!

—"Terry , ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Susana nuevamente cuando no le respondí.

—"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Escuché mal, o me acabas de pedir disculpas?"

—"Terry , eres tan malo. Me disculpé contigo porque fue mi culpa" —dice.

—"Bien, pero supongo que es mi culpa también. No debí haber alzado la voz. Te invito a almorzar más tarde para reconciliarnos ¿si?" —propongo.

—"Claro, me encantaría. ¿Qué tal comida francesa de almuerzo?" —me pregunta.

—"Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde" —digo con una pequeña sonrisa

—"Uh, Terry, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

—"Sí, ¿qué?

—"¿Para qué quería verte Candy?"

—"Nada realmente. Sólo quería pedirme el divorcio" —contesté.

—"Oh, y… ¿aceptaste?"

—"No, no acepté" —respondo carraspeando.

Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que traer este tema de nuevo? ¿No sabe que estoy tratando duramente de olvidarme de este asunto?

—"Terry , disculpa que te diga esto, pero creo que…"

—"¿Qué?"

—Creo que deberías estar de acuerdo con el divorcio. Digo, ya no la quieres más, ¿verdad?" —pregunta Susana.

Hm… ¿Amo aún a candy?

No sé. No lo creo.

Digo, a quien quiero ahora es Susana.

—"Claro que no. Sólo la quiero como a una hermana. Después de todo es mi amiga de la infancia" —respondí.

—"Entonces eso resuelve el problema. Si no te divorcias de ella, es como si estuvieses aprisionándola. Deberías darle su libertad. Les haría bien a ambos" —dijo susana.

Me quedo callado pensando. Quizás lo que dice sea cierto. Tal vez realmente debería haber aceptado divorciarme de candy.

Pero, mi corazón dice que no lo haga.

Dios, esto es tan confuso. ¿A quién debería escuchar?

¿A mi corazón?

¿O a mi mente?

—"No era mi intención confundirte, Terry , sólo espero que tomes la mejor decisión para todos"

—"Gracias, entiendo. Te veré en el almuerzo entonces" —digo.

—"Bien. Ah, casi se me olvida, dejaste tu portafolio aquí esta mañana. Le he pedido a una de las sirvientas que te lo fuera a dejar" —dice Susana.

—"Recién lo estaba buscando, gracias"

—"No hay problema. Esto es lo que una esposa debería hacer, ¿verdad? Adiós Terry , te quiero" —dice.

—"Yo también te quiero" digo con una sonrisa para luego colgar el teléfono después de que escuché que ella había cortado primero.

Doy un gran suspiro. Genial, después de escuchar a Susana estoy mucho más confundido que antes. La gran pregunta ahora es,

¿Realmente he cometido un error?

Me deslizo en mi silla de cuero negro y cierro los ojos. Realmente no quiero pensar en nada ahora. Sólo quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Entonces llaman a la puerta. Gruño un tanto y recupero la calma.

—"Pase" —digo calmadamente en tono de negocios. Siempre uso ese tono aquí en la oficina y todos deben hacerlo.

La puerta se abre y un hombre de cabello café castaño entra en la sala. No es otro que mi mejor amigo Archibald Cornwell.

—"Hola terry" —saluda sonriendo.

Suspiro y me deslizo en mi silla. Supongo que está bien bajar mi guardia un poco con Archie. No actúo tan frio con él. La muralla de hielo que he construido siempre se viene abajo cuando estoy solo con el.

—"Hola, Archie" —murmullo suavemente.

—"¿Mala mañana?" —pregunta Archie mientras se sienta en la silla frente a mi.

—"Archie, MALA mañana es un diminutivo" digo.

Archie se ríe y sacude la cabeza. —"¿Quién se atreve a hacer que el 'Oh, grande y poderoso' Terrence Granchester esté tan aproblemado como ahora?" —bromea.

—"Candy" —respondo.

—"¿Candy? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Quería volver contigo?" pregunta alzando una ceja.

—"No, es exactamente lo contrario"

—"¿Lo contrario?"

—"Sí, quería divorciarse" —digo con calma.

—"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUERÍA EL DIVORCIO?!"

Sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción. No somos mejores amigos por nada, ¿saben?

—"Sí. Propuso una reunión esta mañana para discutirlo."

—"Oh, está bien. Wow, eso debe haber sido chocante" dice Archie recobrando la compostura.

—"Claro, repentinamente sale de la nada y me dice que quiere divorciarse. Dime, ¿Cómo un hombre soluciona esto?" —suspiro.

—"Entonces, ¿Aceptaste?"

—"No, no lo hice. Digo, no puedo simplemente divorciarme así. Y además, fue realmente sorprendente. ¿Por qué querría el divorcio tan repentinamente? Miles de chicas morirían por casarse conmigo" —digo.

Archie sigue callado, como si estuviese muy concentrado pensando en algo.

—"En realidad, no es tan sorprendente. Para ser sincero, estoy más sorprendido de que se haya tardado tanto en decirte que quería divorciarse" —dice con calma.

—"¿A qué te refieres?"

—"Dios, Terry, eres tan tonto a veces. Digo, pregúntate a ti mismo esto, desde que te casaste con Susana , ¿Has tomado las responsabilidades que te corresponden como esposo con Candy?" —me pregunta.

—"Claro que lo hice. La sostuve económicamente. Le di una linda mansión, buena comida, ropa y casi todas las cosas del mundo. Todo lo que quisiera, se lo daba sin dudarlo."

—"Sí, pero…"

—"Pero ¿qué?" —digo bufando irritado. ¿Cómo se atreve Archie a decir que no tomé mi responsabilidad con Candy?

Archie da un gran suspiro y me mira directamente.

—"¿Le has dado alguna vez el amor y cuidado que ella necesita de un esposo?"

Bien, esa pregunta me ha iluminado como una linterna.

Si lo pienso bien, lo que Archie dice es verdad. Nunca le mostré el amor y cuidado tal y como un marido lo haría.

Pero, no puedo hacerlo porque la persona a quien amo es Susana, no a Candy.

—"Terry, tú sabes que lo que candy quiere no son la mansión y todos los lujos del mundo. candy no es ese tipo de chica. Lo que realmente quiere es que tu la quieras y la cuides" dice Archie.

—"Pero Archie, no puedo forzarme a amarla. No siento nada por ella. Amo a Susana ahora y tú lo sabes. El amor no puede ser forzado" —digo con un suspiro.

—"Entonces, deberías por lo menos ayudarle a recuperar su libertad divorciándose" —dice.

—"Pero tú no entiendes. No sé por qué, pero mi corazón me dice que no debería divorciarme. Es como si no me atreviera a dejarla ir"

—"Entonces estás siendo realmente egoísta. Sólo piensas en ti mismo. ¿Has pensado sobre Candy alguna vez si quiera? Tal vez si se divorcian, podrá encontrar la felicidad y su verdadero amor, cosas que ha perdido todos estos años"

Me quedo callado y comienzo a pensar.

—"Terry , sólo acepta el divorcio y dale libertad a candy" —dice seriamente mientras me mira a los ojos.

Golpean la puerta otra vez. Rápidamente recupero la compostura. Es como si la muralla de hielo se construyera de nuevo.

—"Pase" —digo.

Un muchacho de cabello negro entra en mi oficina. Es Rio, mi confiable asistente.

—"Hola, Terry. Hola, Archie. Siento interrumpirlos" —dice.

—"Está bien. ¿Para qué me necesitas?" —pregunto.

—"Sólo quería discutir sobre la propuesta del proyecto de otoño contigo" —dice Rio.

—"Se ve que estarán ocupados. Mejor me voy. Tengo montañas de trabajo en mi mesa también. Nos vemos más tarde, terry. Adiós Rio" —dice Archie parándose. Pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y comienza a caminar. De repente, para y se da vuelta.

—"Oh, y terry, piensa acerca de lo que te he dicho" —dice sonriendo. Entonces se voltea y se va.

Gracias Archie por haberme confundido aún más

Susana's POV

Este tiene que ser el major día de mi vida.

No puedo creer que candy finalmente se divorciará de terry.

¿Saben cuánto he esperado para que llegara este día?

Bueno, por supuesto, Terry no ha aceptado aún pero estoy segura de que lo hará. Acabo de terminar mi almuerzo con él y todo es tan perfecto.

terry no está molesto conmigo por el incidente de esta mañana. Todo lo que se necesitó fue a mí pidiéndole disculpas y se olvidó del asunto.

Después de todo, Terry me ama.

Supongo que Suli hizo un trabajo perfecto después de todo, espiando la conversación y diciéndomela a mí. Al principio estaba bastante sorprendida de que terry no hubiese estado de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero ahora no hay de lo que preocuparse. Después de hoy, estoy segura de que lo aceptará.

Candiece Granchester estoy tan feliz de por fin tenerte FUERA de nuestras vidas.

Candy 's POV

Candy Granchester está muy ocupada preparando la cena ahora. Déjenme decirles esto, mis habilidades culinarias son magníficas. Pruébenlas y pedirán más. Está lloviendo mucho, lo que hace que me pregunte dónde él, maria y Takashi están.

Si se preguntan por qué soy yo la que cocina la cena y no las criadas, déjenme decirles que les he dejado el día de hoy libre con un trato especial hacia ellas. No soy la mala y descuidada empleadora como ustedes-saben-quién que no se preocupara por las sirvientas.

De repente, tocan la puerta. Miro el reloj de pared, es raro; se supone que no deberían estar en casa a esta hora. Supuse que volverían un poco más tarde.

El golpeteo en la puerta continúa, excepto que esta vez es mucho más ruidoso. —"¡Ya voy!" —grito. Entonces, apago la cocina y corro a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, puedo garantizarles de que estaba realmente sorprendida.

No, sorprendida es muy poco. Déjenme corregirlo.

Tuve la impresión de mi vida, tanto que pensé que me daría un ataque al corazón.

Es Terry parado en la puerta. Lo impresionante es que respira con dificultad y se ve tan pálido. Pero no es todo… ¡sus ropas están empapadas con sangre!

—"Terry… Terrence, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre? ¿Estás herido?" —pregunto.

—"¿Vives aquí?" —alza una ceja.

Genial, siento como si quisiera pegarle ahora para agregarle una herida. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una pregunta tan tonta?

—"No, Terrence , lo que ves frente a ti es el fantasma de Candy" —respondo con sarcasmo.

Terry se queda callado por un momento.

Realmente es tonto, ¿verdad que lo es?

—"Sí, Terry. He vivido aquí desde hace seis años. Ahora, dime, ¿Que estás haciendo bajo esta lluvia y por qué estás tan herido?" —cuestiono.

—"No puedo explicarlo ahora. Te lo diré después. ¿Tienes un lugar para esconderme?" —pregunta.

Iba a decirle que no. Digo, él podría estar en el blanco de alguien y yo me metería en un GRAN PROBLEMA. Además, ha sido tan cruel conmigo durante estos años ¿y ahora quiere que lo trate bien? ¡Sigue soñando!

Pero por otra parte, Terry se ve como si realmente estuviese sufriendo. Hay heridas en sus brazos y en el pecho. Se ve tan pálido con las heridas sangrando tanto. ¡Podría incluso morir frente a mi casa! No quiero que eso pase. Imagino cuál sería el titular de mañana:

"Candice Granchester se negó a salvar a su marido, lo que causó que Terrence Granchester muriera frente a su casa"

Dios, eso arruinaría completamente mi reputación.

—"Bien, pasa. No me malentiendas. No trato de ser Buena contigo. Sólo no quiero que mueras frente a mi casa" —aclaro.

Terry esboza una pequeña sonrisa y sacude la cabeza. Entonces, lo ayudo a entrar en mi casa.

Sabía que por esta "amabalidad" mía, me metería en un GRAN problema.

Traje a Terry a mi cuarto y le pedí que se escondiera en mi closet. Es el único lugar que pude encontrar debido a que los otros eran muy poco adecuados.

Sé después de todo que mi ropa de diseñadores será arruinada con su sangre. Suspiro, yo y mi mala suerte.

Pero no importa, solo compraré unas nuevas y las cargaré a la cuenta de Terry.

Les dije, soy inteligente.

—"Ni se te ocurra salir a menos que yo te lo diga, ¿si? A menos que quieras morir antes. Iré a buscar ayuda y a mirar alrededor" —digo con severidad.

—"Está bien, ten cuidado. Y gracias, Candy" —dice sonriendo un poco.

Iba a sonreírle de vuelta, pero si lo hiciera eso significaría que lo he perdonado. No hay ninguna forma posible de que haga eso después de lo que me hizo esta mañana.

Sacudo la cabeza y cierro la puerta del closet.

Bien, Candice White , tienes que ser fuerte. Es imposible que alguien venga y encuentre a Terry. Probablemente irían a la mansión principal o algo así.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, escucho un crujido que proviene de la ventana de mi cuarto. Me doy la vuelta. Hay un hombre parado allí, él debe haber roto la ventana para haber entrado en mi habitación.

Reconozco a ese hombre. Es Rio, el asistente de terry.

—"Rio, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué están sangrando tus manos?" —le pregunto.

—"Estoy buscando a terry. Íbamos a encontrarnos con un cliente cuando aparecieron unos tipos intentando matar a Terry. Nos separamos y es por eso que no sé donde está ahora. La sangre en mis manos es su sangre, nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en contacto" —me explica.

Asiento. Entonces, es por eso que Terry está herido tan gravemente. Bien, probablemente ha ofendido a mucha gente con su trabajo, no es una sorpresa.

¿Pero no se supone que los tipos como él deberían tener guardaespaldas?

—"Candy, ¿Has visto a terry?" —me pregunta Rio.

—"Sí… estuvo aquí hace un rato" —digo.

—"Entonces, ¿dónde está ahora?"

—"Está en…"

Un momento, hay algo que no está bien. Si Rio se separó de Terry , ¿cómo sabe que Terry estaría aquí? Él definitivamente lo habría buscado en la mansión principal, ¿verdad?

Además de eso, cuando observo minuciosamente, hay sangre en las palmas de sus manos. Si su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de terry, debería haber sangre en otras partes también, y también debería estar herido porque los asaltantes los habrían atacado a ambos.

Eso a menos que Rio fuese el…

¡Oh, Dios!

—"¿Eres el asesino que busca matar a Terry?

—"¿Qué estás diciendo, Candy? Nunca le haría daño a terry." —dice él poniendo cara de inocente.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Rio finalmente sonríe con satisfacción.

—"Así que, después de todo eres bastante inteligente, Candy . No podría esperar menos de ti. Desde el día en que te conocí hace algunos años atrás, supe que no eres alguien a quien se pueda engañar fácilmente" —dice Rio sacudiendo su cabeza.

—"¿Por qué quieres la vida de Tery? Él confía demasiado en ti" —dije.

—"Esa es una pregunta tonta. Lo hago por el bien de la riqueza y la fama. De algún modo, Terry descubrió que desfalqué los fondos de la corporación, entonces tengo que matarlo para silenciarlo" —responde.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Éste hombre tiene que estar loco.

—"Ahora dime, candy. ¿Dónde está escondido ese cobarde?" —pregunta.

—"Él… él… está… está en… la cocina" —tartamudeé mientras retrocedía para alejarme de él.

Dios, soy una muy mala mentirosa. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente estúpido para creerle a una persona que tartamudea? Espero que él sea lo suficientemente estúpido.

—"Estás mintiendo, Candy. Lo puedo ver en tu cara. ¿Por qué lo proteges así? No vale la pena. Él te abandonó durante todos estos años, ¿y aún así quieres protegerlo?" —preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

Lo que dice realmente tiene sentido, pero yo no estaba protegiéndolo. Es sólo que no quiero un caso de asesinato en mi casa.

Además, no soy tan mala persona como para dejar que Terry muera así. Él ha sido mi amigo de la niñez. Prácticamente crecimos juntos. No soy tan descorazonada.

Respiro profundo. Supongo que es hora de mostrar mis habilidades de actuación

—"Tienes razón. No vale la pena protegerlo. Te dire donde está" —digo con calma

—"Eso es realmente brillante, Candy. Buena decisión" —dice con una mirada maligna.

—"Terry estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero le pedí que escapara. Corrió hacia alguna parte. ¿Crees que sería tan tonto como para quedarse aquí a que tu lo asesinaras?"

Nos miramos fijamente mientras hacíamos silencio.

—"Bien, te creo. Puedo perseguirlo otro día. Ahora, tengo otra cosa en mente"

Odio esa mirada que tiene. Algo me dice que realmente no tiene muy buenas intenciones.

Se mueve cerca de mí mientras yo intento retroceder, pero me encuentro atrapada en una esquina. No puedo seguir, siento la pared a mis espaldas.

—"¿Qué quieres de mí?" —pregunto.

—"Candy , cariño, ¿Sabes cuán hermosa eres? Eres mucho más bonita que Susana , pero lamentablemente, el, no sabe cómo apreciarte" —dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Empujo su mano lejos de mí. Eew, creo que estoy infectada por sus gérmenes.

Entonces Rio aprisiona mis brazos contra la pared. Dios, ¿qué hara?

—"¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¡Déjame ir!" —digo mientras lucho para respirar, pero no da resultado.

—"No te preocupes, Candy . Sólo quiero divertirme un poco contigo" —dice mientras se acerca aún más a mí.

Dios, desearía haber aprendido artes marciales como Anne me pidió que hiciera. Definitivamente lo haré después de esto.

¿Qué haré ahora? Piensa, Candy , ¡PIENSA!

Actúo de acuerdo a mis instintos y muerdo fuerte su brazo. Él hace una mueca de dolor y me suelta. Aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar.

Ha, ¡Toma eso, malvado! Candy White no es una persona a quien se le pueda mirar en menos.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo, cuando agarra mi blusa desde atrás para prevenir mi escape. Entonces, me acorrala contra la pared de nuevo.

—"Eres una pequeña decidida. Pero me gustan las chicas como tú" —dice Rio con mirada segura.

Tengo tanto miedo ahora que creo que podría mojar mis pantalones en este mismo instante. ¿Quién no estaría así cuando un psicópata que quiere asesinar a su marido, repentinamente cambia su objetivo a violarte?

Se acerca más a mí y puedo sentir su respiración. Cierro los ojos esperanzada de que suceda un milagro.

Es cierto, ocurrió un milagro. Sentí que las manos de Rio me soltaban repentinamente. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Terry parado justo frente a mí. Sigue sangrando y respira con dificultad. Mi conjetura es que Terry apuñaló a Rio que está en el piso agarrando su estómago de dolor.

—"Nadie pone un dedo en mi esposa" —dice Terry enojado. Puedo ver fuego en sus ojos ámbar. Debe estar realmente enojado.

Terry patea a Rio y lo apuñala una vez más. Parece tratar a Rio como si fuese una bolsa de golpes o algo así. Rio de alguna forma se las arregla para empujar a Terry mientras Terry se va poniendo cada vez más débil. Entonces, escapa a través de la ventana.

Es un cobarde.

Terry lo iba a seguir, pero decidí detenerlo. Con su condición, ir a por Rio podría matarlo.

—"Déjalo ir. No lo vayas a buscar. Podrías morir si lo haces" —digo mientras sujeto su brazo.

—"¿Estás bien?" —pregunta Terry débilmente mientras me mira.

—"Sí, estoy bien. Candice Granchester no muere tan fácilmente" —digo.

terry me sonríe. Entonces, repentinamente, se desmaya. Por suerte alcancé a atraparlo en mis brazos.

—"¡terry! ¡Terrence!" —grito, pero no hay respuesta.

Se debe haber desmayado debido a que sangra abundantemente. ¿Podría alguien decirme…

Qué debería hacer con él ahora?

terry's POV

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Todo parece borroso y mi cuerpo duele como el infierno. Mis brazos y abdominales están todos vendados. Intento sentarme.

—"¡¿Qué trata de hacer, terrence granchester?! ¡No te muevas!"

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Candy caminando hacia mi. Debe ocultarlo bien, con su rostro inexpresivo, pero puedo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

—"Sólo intentaba sentarme. Nada grave" —digo.

Ella suspira y me ayuda en mi tarea. Entonces, se sienta en una silla a mi lado.

—"¿Dónde estoy?" —pregunto.

—"Estás en mi habitación. Takashi ayudó a cambiarte las ropas, porque estaban empapadas con sangre" —explica.

—"¿Y mis heridas?"

—"Yo te las vendé. Deberías estar agradecido de que alguna vez fui la asistente de una enfermera. Pero, no lo estoy haciendo gratis. Te lo cobraré después" —dice con calma.

Me rio suavemente y meneo la cabeza.

—"Así que, ¿te sientes mejor ahora? Te desmayaste repentinamente, ahora que lo pienso, me podría haber dado un ataque cardíaco. Por suerte mi corazón es fuerte." —dice Candy.

—"Sí, estoy bien ahora. Gracias por salvarme"

—"No te hagas la idea equivocada ahora. No te he perdonado por el incidente de la mañana. Es sólo que no quiero que mi 'esposo' muera en mi casa"

Sonrío un poco y niego con la cabeza. Puede intentar ocultarlo, pero sé después de todo, que es realmente buena

—"Entonces, ¿vives aquí?"

—"Sí. He vivido aquí desde hace seis años"

—"Creí que habías viajado a América hace dos años atrás."

—"¿América? ¿Estás bromeando, Terrry? ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

—"Susana y el mayor Marlow lo dijeron" —respondo

Candy parece murmurar algo pero no puedo escucharla.

—"Bien, para tu información, he vivido aquí pacíficamente desde hace seis años" —dice Candy con una sonrisa falsa.

—"Creí que vivías en la mansión que está al nordeste de la mansión principal. Por eso es que estaba sorprendido de verte aquí."

—"¿Y quién te dijo eso?" —pregunta.

—"Susana y el mayor Marlow" —respondo de nuevo.

Candy se golpea la frente y comienza a murmurar sobre algo de nuevo.

—"Bueno, entonces eres realmente crédulo como para creerles" —dice.

Oh, entonces Susana y el mayor Marlow me han mentido. Por eso es que no había podido encontrar a Candy en la mansión cada vez que iba allá.

—"¿Le dijiste a Susana o a alguien más acerca de que yo estaba aquí?"

—"He intentado decírselo a esa esposa tuya, pero parece estar fuera ahora. En todo caso, he conversado sobre este asunto con Mia y Lia " —dice Candy .

Asiente con la cabeza. Entonces, se produce un silencio horrible entre los dos.

—"Tu vendaje está empapado de sangre. Será mejor que te lo cambie. Vendaré las heridas de nuevo" —dice Candy parándose para traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Entonces, regresa y cuidadosamente remueve el vendaje para luego ponerme unos nuevos. Observándola, me recuerda a nuestros días de infancia. Siempre me lastimaba y Candy siempre curaba las heridas por mí.

Súbitamente, las palabras de archie y Susana resuenan en mi cabeza.

"Deberías darle a Candy su libertad. Les haría bien a ambos."

"Terry, sólo acepta el divorcio y devuélvele a Candy su libertad."

Quizás estén en lo correcto. Candy sufrió mucho por mí. La he herido tanto y aún así me ha ayudado.

Miro a Candy mientras venda mis heridas cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué me trata tan bien cuando no he hecho otra cosa que hacerla sufrir?

Quizás, después de todo, sí he cometido un error.

—"Candy , ¿de verdad quieres que nos divorciemos?" —pregunto.

—"Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Sabes que realmente, verdaderamente QUIERO divorciarme de ti" —dice mientras continúa vendando mis heridad.

—"Bien, entonces… aceptaré"

—"¿Aceptar qué?" —preguntá. Ella deja de curar mis heridas y me mira fijamente. Mis ojos azules se encuentran con sus ojos esmeralda.

—"Yo, Terrence Granchester, me divorciaré."

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

**Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, saben estaba buscando la historia en ingles, y hay 2 capitulos mas que en la de español…. Me pregunto por que no la habrá terminado la autora.. :I…**

**Bueno no crean tanto que Candy me agrada tanto con esta actitud, realmente deje de leer la historia por mas de 1 semana pero después me dije ¿Qué puedo perder? Jeje no se desperen (todavía no por que mas adelante….) bueno me cayo XD.**

**Bueno si alguien quiere puede darme ideas para el final ¿no? Solo manden un mensaje **

**Okey! :D bueno gracias por leer y sus reviews especialmente a Edeny Grandchester me hiciste reir bastante con tu comentario. **

**Bueno hasta la próxima :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas/os que leen esta historia TwT, me encantaron los reviews, es mejor que un like en Facebook XD, bueno hay una duda por ahí sobre Amy, bueno, cuando estaba comenzando el capitulo 3 (creo) pensé "por que en vez de ponerle Amy, le pongo Susana, todos las odian" eso fue lo que paso, en pocas palabras Amy es Susana, ahh y lo de por que Terry tiene 2 mujeres? Pues yo tampoco tengo la menor idea, la historia original era en japon, tal vez haya sea asi, se pueden casar con 2, pero como en esta historia, se origina en Londres, pues tenia que pasar eso y no modificarlo :I. realmente yo tampoco se por que Candy se comporta asi, tal vez tenga sus razones ¿no?, bueno también en esta historia Candy es MUY diferente a la original, es mas extrovertida, pero sigue siendo muy distraída XD. Bueno ya termine de aclarar las cosas, pero para mas preguntas que tengan solo comenten y yo por mensaje privado las contestare ;). **

Capítulo 5: Una brecha demasiado ancha como para estrecharla

Candy's POV

—"Yo, Terrence Granchester te daré el divorcio."

—"¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Puedes repetirlo?" —pregunto sin creer lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar.

—"¿Te volviste sorda o algo así? Dije, Te daré el divorcio, justo como querías" —dice Terry un poco irritado.

—"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estás bromeando? ¿Hoy no es el día de los inocentes, verdad?" —pregunto tratando de ver la fecha en alguna parte.

No, hoy no es el día de los inocentes

Eso significa,

¡Rio realmente debe haber herido su cerebro!

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—"Terry , ¿estás seguro de que estás realmente bien? ¿Rio hirió tu cabeza y dañó tu cerebro? ¿Necesitas un doctor?"

—"No. Estoy perfectamente bien." —responde él dándome una mirada rara.

—"Bien… pero eso es raro. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?"

—"Nada en realidad. Es sólo que pensé en que debería conceder tu deseo. ¿No estás feliz?"

—"¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! ¡Es lo que he estado esperando!" —digo. Trato de mantener mi compostura frente a Terry, ¡pero muy dentro, mi corazón da saltos! Me siento tan eufórica al escuchar esto. ¡Esperen a que le diga a Anne! ¡Se pondrá feliz también!

—"Pero déjame decirte primero, que sólo podré divorciarme después de tres meses.

Los saltos de mi corazón se detuvieron inmediatamente. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—"¿Por qué?" —pregunto intentando ocultar mis no tan felices sentimientos. Terry suspira.

—"Estoy suficientemente ocupado con mi trabajo y los proyectos entrantes. Los procedimientos para un divorcio también necesitan de tiempo."

Bien, él es un hombre muy ocupado. Además, tres meses no pueden ser tan largos comparados a los seis años en que he estado sufriendo.

—"Bien, lo entiendo. Sólo asegúrate de no retirar tu palabra" —digo dándole una mirada de advertencia.

—"No lo haré. Nunca lo hago" —dice Terry fríamente. Inmeditamente repliqué su declaración.

—"¡¿Quién dice que no?! Lo hacías todo el tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes. Siempre hacías promesas y nunca las cumplías. Por ejemplo cuando me pediste que te esperara en la biblioteca. Esperé por un día entero ¡Y nunca viniste!" —dijo sintiéndome un poco irritada al recordar el pasado.

Se hace silencio entre nosotros por un momento. De repente me doy cuenta de que he dicho algo malo. No era mi intención hablar sobre cosas pasadas, sólo salió de mi boca, son mis reflejos. Genial, yo y mi gran boca. Ahora todo será incómodo entre nosotros.

—"No tienes que preocuparte. Eso queda en el pasado. La gente cambia. Ahora, he madurado. Sé como mantener mis promesas" —dice Terry despreocupadamente rompiendo el silencio.

Si, la gente cambia. Tú en especial has cambiado mucho. Cambiaste tanto que ya ni si quiera sé si es bueno o malo.

—"Se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya" —Terry se para y camina hacia la puerta. Lentamente deja el cuarto soportando el dolor en sus brazos. Se veía tan sólo y lamentable cuando miré su espalda.

Me gustaría poder hacer algo por él.

—"¡terry !" —llamé.

Él se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—"Yo… yo… yo sólo quería darte las gracias" —dije con una sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombres y se fue. Lo observé dejar la casa e irse a la suya.

De hecho, no quería sólo decir gracias.

Quería pedirle que se quedara esta noche para que descansara

Pero no importa cuánto trate.

Las palabras no se escapan de mis labios.

Quizás la brecha que se formó entre nosotros es más ancha de lo que había pensado.

Es tan amplia que es imposible enangostarla y dejarla como estaba en el pasado.

Terry 's POV

Hoy día es definitivamente el peor día de toda mi vida. Estoy ahora en mi cuarto clasificando mis pensamientos. Me siento demasiado exhausto y todo mi cuerpo duele. Miro mis heridas que están muy bien vendadas.

Cuando regresé a casa, todos estaban sorprendidos de verme en estas condiciones. Lia y Mia chillaron e hicieron tremendo alboroto por esto. Actuaban como si hubiese estado sangrando por todas partes o como si hubiese tenido amputados mis brazos y piernas.

Mujeres, exageran todo el tiempo.

Gracias a dios Candy no es como ellas. Ella siempre está tranquila, aunque puede ser un poco torpe a veces.

Ok, ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en ella en este momento?

Cambiemos el tema.

Susana no estaba en casa cuando llegué a la mansión. Mia y lia se encogieron de hombros cuando pregunté por ella. Se veían algo irritadas. Lena me dijo que Susana se había ido a Milan para un desfile de modas.

Típico de Susana, siempre tan ocupada y haciendo decisiones tan abruptas.

Bueno, está bien. No es como si mis heridas fueran tan serias. Realmente no me importa si mi esposa se preocupa o no.

Pero aún así, si hubiese sido Candy, se habría preocupado demasiado. Puede actuar tranquila, pero sé que tiende a preocuparse mucho. Es realmente linda cuando está preocupada.

OK, ¡¿POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLA DE NUEVO?!

Tiene que haber algo mal en mi hoy. Olvídenlo, estoy tan cansado. Sólo debería irme a la cama. De repente, mi móvil comienza a vibrar, suspiro y respondo a la llamada.

—"terrence Granchester al habla" —respondo un poco adormilado.

—"Terry , soy yo, Susana . ¿Cómo estás? He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo"

—"Sucedió algo hace un rato así que no estaba disponible para contestar el teléfono. Todo está bien ahora. No te preocupes." —respondo.

—"Suenas tan débil. ¿Te encuentras realmente bien?" —pregunta Susana .

—"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado por mi trabajo hoy" —miento cruzando mis dedos. No querría tenerla de vuelta en Londres por un asunto tan nimio.

—"Bien. Estoy en un desfile ahora, así que me encuentro un tanto ocupada por ahora. Descansa un poco. Te llamaré cuando regrese" —dice.

—"Está bien, buenas noches" —sonrío aunque estoy seguro de que no puede verlo.

—"Buenas noches, Terry . Te quiero" —dice dulcemente y cuelga.

Doy un gran suspiro. Mi cuerpo duele mucho. No creo estar en condiciones de ir a trabajar. Llamaré a Alice y le diré que me tomaré el día libre mañana.

—"Hola, Alice. Soy Terry " —digo.

—"¡Terry! ¿Estás bien? Me enteré por Mia que estás herido. ¿Realmente estás tan malherido? ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?" —dice alice frenéticamente.

Dios, ¿cómo lo supo tan rápido? Mia debe haberle contado a TODO el mundo que estoy herido. Maldición, le encanta hacer tanto embrollo. Apuesto a que también se lo dijo a la prensa.

—"Estoy bien, alice. Gracias por la preocupación." —digo sinceramente.

—"Es bueno saberlo. Sabía que no morirías tan rápido, eres un tipo duro. ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre mañana?

—"De hecho, iba a hablar contigo acerca de eso. Escucha, yo…"

—"Oh, es verdad, antes de que lo olvide de nuevo, el señor Pierre llamó cuando no estabas. Dijo que tenías que ir a la reunión con él mañana para discutir sobre el proyecto La Cord."

—"¿No puedes fijarla para otro día?" —pregunto con cansancio.

—"Nop, no puedo hacerlo. Se va de viaje por un mes. Cuando regrese, el proyecto estaría retrasado por mucho tiempo, es por eso que DEBE ser mañana" —finaliza Alice remarcando la palabra 'debe'.

Suspiro. Era demasiado tener un día libre mañana.

—"Está bien. Prepara todos los documentos, iré mañana" —digo.

—"Sí, señor. Oh, es verdad, ¿Qué me decías?" —pregunta alice con tono inocente.

—"Nada. Buenas noches" —murmuro.

—"¡Buenas noches! ¡Que descanse!" —dice con voz alegre.

Suspiro y me tiro en mi cómoda cama. Ahí va mi día libre. Supongo que ése es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser el heredero de una compañía tan grande.

Olvídenlo. Hablemos de otras cosas.

Hoy sucedieron muchas cosas. Veamos, en la mañana estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la nada de candy pidiéndome el divorcio. Desaprobé el divorcio y me fui a trabajar. Luego, fui sorprendido por Susana , quien se DISCULPÓ conmigo. Eso fue como un momento en el que los cerdos pueden volar.

Después Archie me aconsejó sobre el divorcio. Bueno, le dio un poco de sentido a mi cabeza dura. Quizás el que Anne sea su novio lo hizo madurar.

El siguiente evento fue completamente sin precedentes. En realidad estuve a punto de ser asesinado por mi confiable asistente. En serio, ese tipo está loco y pensar que confiaba tanto en él. Debo haber sido un idiota.

Pero para ser sincero, ser apuñalado es tan doloroso. Es una de las cosas que nunca querrías experimentar. Las heridas que recibes de ello son indescriptibles.

Me siento tan herido, pero ¿A quién puedo decírselo? Hablar con otros abiertamente acerca de mis sentimientos sólo los hace pensar que soy débil. No puedo permitir que otros sepan que el líder del clan es en realidad un tipo vulnerable. Eso si que sería un GRAN problema.

Por lo tanto, he aprendido que es mejor guardar todos los sentimientos para ti mismo.

Sé que suena patético.

Pero esa es la forma en la que me criaron desde que era un niño.

Sin embargo, siempre hay alguien capaz de ver a través de mi careta. Esa persona no es otra que Candy White.

Cuando era un niño pequeño, todavía tenía una vida libre de preocupaciones sin tener que llevar la carga como el único heredero del clan Granchester. Como sea, cuando la salud de mi padre comenzó a deteriorarse mientras yo estaba en secundaria, mi perfecta vida cambió.

Comencé un entrenamiento para prepararme como el siguiente líder del clan . Y así fue como aprendí por el camino difícil a no enseñar mis emociones abiertamente a los otros. Lentamente comencé a construir un muro para distanciarme de mis amigos. Aprendí a actuar con indiferencia frente algunos asuntos y esconder bien mis emociones.

Pero no importaba cuan duro trataba de construir un muro entre candy y yo, simplemente no funcionaba. No sé por qué, pero no puedo. Es como si cada vez que construya esa pared, colapsará cuando se me acerque. Quizás es porque somos amigos de la infancia, es por eso que ella me entiende tanto.

Se sentía tan bien tener por lo menos a alguien que pudiera compartir todos tus problemas contigo.

Se sentía tan bien, verter todas tus emociones contenidas, en alguien en quien puedes confiar

Era consolador saber que aún había alguien que estaría allí para ti.

Tristemente, todo eso va a desaparecer pronto. En un periodo de tres meses, me divorciaré de candy. Estoy seguro de que piensan que es gracioso el por qué necesito tres meses.

Decir que necesito tres meses para los arreglos es sólo una excusa. Decir que estaré ocupado con mi trabajo también fue una excusa. Siempre estoy ocupado con el trabajo.

¿Quieren saber la verdad?

Bien, en realidad, cuando acepté el divorcio, mi corazón comenzó a arrepentirse unos pocos minutos más tarde. Mi corazón simplemente no puede soportar el dejar ir a candy. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sé que se merece su libertad. La he herido seriamente y demasiado.

Es por eso que sólo tendré que aceptar la realidad.

En sólo tres meses más, Candy se irá de mi vida.

En sólo tres meses más, estaré solo de nuevo.

No es que no confíe en Susana. Aún la quiero, pero por algún motivo no puedo compartir todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos con ella. No se siente bien. He tratado de hacerlo, pero mi voz no sale.

Qué vida más patética la que llevo, ¿verdad? Una penosa y triste vida.

Un pequeño consejo de mi parte, NO sean como yo. Es demasiado doloroso.

Cómo me gustaría que Candy y yo pudiésemos seguir siendo tan cercanos como lo éramos cuando éramos jóvenes.

Cómo me gustaría que la brecha ahora formada entre nosotros pudiese ser cerrada.

Cómo me gustaría que el cariño que compartimos desde jóvenes siguiera inquebrantable.

Pero, ustedes y yo sabemos, en el fondo, la respuesta. No hay necesidad de responder.

Tan lentamente como cuando comencé a pensar en mi patética vida, me dormí en mi gran cama, completamente solo, con sólo un último pensamiento en mente.

Todo es imposible.

candy's POV

—"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TERRY ACEPTÓ DIVORCIARSE?!"

—"Shh, Anne. No necesito que le informes a todo el mundo sobre esto."

Miro alrededor del restaurant para ver si hay alguien que parezca haber escuchado. Por suerte nadie parece notarlo o importarle. Suspiro de alivio.

—"Anne, deberías hablar más bajo. Esto podría causar un gran problema si alguien se entera. ¡Imagina cuál sería la portada de los periódicos de mañana!"

—"Lo siento, Candy. Estaba un poco sorprendida" —dice anne sonriendo para disculparse.

—"¿Un poco?" —levanto mi ceja. Anne sólo sigue sonriendo. Suspiro y tomo un sorbo de mi jugo de manzana.

—"Como sea, ¿Qué hizo que Terry cambiara de parecer? Cuando llamaste ese día sonabas muy molesta con él por haber rechazado la propuesta de divorcio" —pregunta Anne bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

—"No lo sé. Pienso que algún fantasma debe haber poseído o algo así. De todos modos, son estupendas noticias así que realmente no me importa." —respondo.

—"Cierto. Por tu tan largamente esperada libertad, ¡Salud!" —dice Anne alzando su copa.

Sonrío y la sigo encantada. Luego bebo otro sorbo.

—"Terry dice que está ocupado por el momento y que necesita tiempo para lidiar con los arreglos del divorcio"

—"Hm… Yo pienso que eso es sólo una excusa. La verdad es que él no puede soportar el tener que dejarte ir" —bromea Anne.

—"Por favor Anne, no me hagas reír. Si realmente no pudiese dejarme ir no me habría dejado hace seis años atrás por Susana."

—"Quizás ahora se arrepiente. O quizás tenía sus razones para casarse con Susana." —sugiere mi amiga.

—"¿Sus razones? Por supuesto que tenía sus razones. Él quiere a Susana, ¿recuerdas? Se ve tan feliz cuando está cerca de esa ramera. Todos dices que son una pareja hecha en el cielo"

—"Dicen eso sólo para no hacer enfadar a Susana. La verdad es que TÚ y TERRY son más como una pareja hecha en el cielo. Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro."

—"Déjame corregir esa oración. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, ya no. No hay absolutamente ningún sentimiento entre nosotros. Nada" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"Bien, quizás no románticamente hablando, pero aún comparten un cariño especial. Puedo sentirlo. Quizás es el cariño por haber sido mejores amigos por tantos años. Ese cariño no puede ser desechado así como así."

Me quedo callada para pensar. Lo que Anne dice es cierto. Quizás no compartimos ningún cariño especial, pero aún así no puedo desechar nuestra relación como si nada. No puedo sólo pretender que es un extraño incluso luego del divorcio."

—"Además, sé que terry confía mucho en ti. Confía en ti incluso más que en Archie o susana" —chismorrea Anne.

—"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

—"Piensa en esto. Todos estos años ha confiado en que no verías a otro hombre a sus espaldas o haber tenido un amorío. Te da dinero para derrochar y te deja salir cuando se te de la gana. Con tu apariencia y dinero, estoy segura de que serías capaz de atraer a un hombre así" —dice chasqueando sus dedos.

Mi mejor amiga nuevamente ha dicho algo que es cierto. Supongo que terry realmente confía mucho en mi. No sé si confiará en mí más que ensusana , pero estoy bastante segura de que confía en mí más que en nadie. Soy probablemente la única persona en quien jamás ha confiado tanto."

—"Solía confiar en él también. Y mira las consecuencias. Lo perdí como resultado. Traicionó mi confianza al tener un romance con una ramera" —digo.

De repente siento una punzada en el corazón. No sé por qué, pero repentinamente me siento con ganas de llorar. Quizás estoy cerca de mi período… por eso mis emociones están inestables.

Anne nota la expresión de mi cara e inmediatamente pone fin al tema.

—"No hablemos de esto. No dejes que estas cosas arruinen tu humor" —dice Anne de forma cantarina.

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío.

—"Por cierto, ¿Qué te hizo salir conmigo? ¿No tienes a tu amado para acompañarte?" —pregunta.

—"¿Te refieres a Damon ?" —respondo. Anne asiente. —"Salió con maria y Takashi. Iban a comprar algunas cosas." —explico.

—"Eso lo explica. Normalmente no tienes tiempo para mí. Todo lo que tienes en ese pequeño cerebro es a Damon , Damon y Damon . Ni si quiera hay lugar para mí" —dice Anne haciendo pucheros.

—"Eso no es cierto. Aún estás en mi cerebro" —digo con una sonrisita.

—"¿De verdad?" —la cara de anne se ilumina.

—"Sí, como en un 10%" —continúo. La cara de Anne inmediatamente se deforma. Sonrío ante su expresión.

—"Eres tan malvada, candy" —dice haciendo pucheros mientras se cruza de brazos.

—"Relájate, sólo bromeo. Obviamente nadie puede reemplazar el lugar de mi mejor amiga. Además, tu ya tienes a Archie para ocupar tu cerebro, así que es probablemente lo mismo conmigo" —bromeo. Anne se sonroja un poco mientras yo sonrío— "Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Archie? ¿Han llevado su relación a la siguiente tapa?" —pregunto.

Anne sonríe.

—"Es exactamente por eso que te pedí que saliéramos a cenar. Archie y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer más tarde."

—"¿archie viene para acá?·

Anne asiente mientras bebe de su judo. Un minuto, si Archie va a estar aquí, eso significa que él va a estar aquí también.

—"¿También viene Terry ?" —pregunté tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada posible.

— "Si Terry sigue siendo su mejor amigo, entonces sí, él estará aquí." —dice asintiendo.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento. Anne nota que algo va mal.

—"¿Por qué? ¿No deseas verlo?" —pregunta Anne preocupada.

—"No, es sólo que temo que sea incómodo" —murmuro.

—No te preocupes. A pesar de que se divorciarán pronto, pueden seguir siendo amigos, como en los viejos tiempos" —sonríe Anne.

Ser amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Cómo me gustaría. Pero es imposible volver a los viejos tiempos. Un vaso que ha sido roto, tendrá grietas aunque se intente repararlo.

Mientras comienzo a profundizar en mis pensamientos, una voz que me es muy familiar me trae de regreso a la realidad.

—"Hola, anne . Hola, Candy " —dice Archie con una sonrisa. Besa a Anne suavemente en la mejilla.

Detrás de él está no otro más que mi marido,Terry . Se ve tan cansado y exausto por el trabajo. Su abrigo estaba sin abotonar y unos pocos botones de su camisa también.

Tipico de Terry, sigue tan trabajólico como siempre. Fue herido gravemente anoche y aún así fue al trabajo. Me pregunto cómo estarán sus heridas. Espero que a pesar de todo esté bien. Sé lo que están pensando.

No, obviamente no puedo sólo ir y preguntarle cómo están sus heridas. Sería tan incómodo.

Además, parece estar bien. Nah, él no morirá tan fácilmente.

—"Hola, anne " —dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, repentinamente me encuentro mirándonos a los ojos.

Hay un momento de silencio entre nosotros. Terry me saluda con la cabeza mientras que yo hago lo mismo en respuesta.

—"Hola chicos. Los hemos estado esperando por media hora" —dice anne.

—"Lo siento, es todo culpa de terry. Quería terminar de llenar unos papeles. Pensé que tendría que atarlo para traerlo aquí" —bromea Archie mientras se sienta junto a Anne.

Terry gruñe un poco y luego se siento a mi lado.

—"Bien, siento tener tanto trabajo que hacer" —dice sarcásticamente.

Archie y Anne sonríen levemente.

—"Ok, comamos, ¿les parece? Luego haremos el anuncio" —dice Anne alegremente.

El resto de nosotros movimos lentamente nuestras cabezas y obedecimos.

Esa tiene que haber sido la cena más deliciosa que jamás haya tenido. Ahora, mi estómago se siente tan satisfecho. Me pregunto por qué seré tan glotona, pero no parezco engordar para nada.

¿Celosos?

No lo estén. Es solo porque tengo mejor suerte que ustedes. Eso es todo.

—"Bien, ahora que hemos llenado nuestros estómagos, les importaría decirnos ¿cuál es el gran anuncio?" —pregunta Terry bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

Anne y Archie se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa.

—"Archie, tú diles"

—"No, Anne, tú diles"

—"No, hazlo tú"

—"No, Anne, tú deberías hacerlo"

—"No, tú."

—"No, tú"

—"Tú"

—"Tú"

Me estoy hartando cada vez más de la discusión que los dos tortolitos están haciendo. Finalmente exploto.

—"¿PODRÍAN SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIR CON EL TEMA?"

Estoy sorprendida. Terry y yo dijimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente, él parece un poco molesto también.

Anne y Archie se miraron con una sonrisita.

—"Bien, lo haremos juntos" —dice anne . archie cabecea con una sonrisa.

Tery y yo rolamos nuestros ojos juntos. Deberían haber hecho esto desde el principio. Tórtolos, hay veces en que realmente no los soporto. Terry y yo continuamos mirándolos, urgiéndolos a soltar luego el anuncio.

—"Nos vamos a casar"

Repentinamente se hace el silencio entre nosotros cuatro. No pude soportarlo mucho más y estallé.

—"¿DE VERAS? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Estoy tan feliz port í, anne! —chillo como una niña pequeña.

—"¿Cuándo te lo propuso Archie?" —pregunta terry.

—"La semana pasada. Fue tan dulce" —dice Anne soñadoramente.

—"¿En serio? ¿Fue totalmente romantic? ¿Se arrodilló en una rodilla?, ¡Escúpelo,anne . No te pierdas ningún detalle!" —digo emocionada.

—"En realidad fue así. Estaba esperándolo en el parque cuando recibí muchos mensajes multimedias de él. Las fotografías fueron todas tomadas en distintos lugares. Habían palabras que se juntaban en un '¿te casarías conmigo?', y entonces, recibí otro mensaje pidiéndome que mirara al cielo."

—"¿Y entonces? ¿Archie se dejó caer desde el cielo?" —pregunté.

—"No seas boba, candy. De repente un pequeño paracaídas cayó. Había una caja y una nota atadas a él. Decía 'Si lo abres, significa que aceptas'"

—"¿Y lo abriste?"

—"Sip. Y adentro había un bello anillo de diamantes. Todos en el parque me miraban. Un niño pequeño incluso me estaba apuntando diciendo que había recibido un regalo del paracaídas."

—"¿En serio? Qué lindo. ¿Y entonces?"

—"Entonces, Archie salió de la nada. Comenzó a decir algunas cosas cuursis y se puso en una rodilla para proponérmelo frente a todos. Dios, estaba tan avergonzada de que todos me miraran. Al mismo tiempo, me sentí tan conmovida que lloré. Moví mi cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta" —dice Anne.

—"Eso suena como algo que Archie haría" —dice Terry con una sonrisa.

—"Es tan romantico, tal como en los dramas" —digo soñadoramente.

—"Hey, tu también recibiste una linda propuesta de Terry . Aún recuerdo ese día. Fue después de un torneo de fútbol donde el equipo de Terry ganó el juego cuando Terry anotó el gol final en el momento más crucial del partido. Él, luego, usó el micrófono y dijo que te dedicaba el triunfo a ti"

—"Este triungo es para la única chica en mi corazón. Es por la chica de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas parada allí" —dijo terry mientras se hacía espacio entre los asientos de la audiencia.

Estaba tan avergonzada con todos mirándome. Me sentía con ganas de derretirme allí mismo.

—"Candy , este triunfo es para ti. El último gol también fue para ti. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. Quiero darte las gracias por siempre estar para mi" —dijo Terry mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi— "Tú eres la única persona que me ha entendido y se ha preocupado sinceramente por mí. Sólo quería decirte que significas mucho para mi y nadie nunca te reemplazará en mi corazón" —dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi. Sus ojos azules estaban pegados a mis esmeraldas.

Quería decir algo de vuelta, pero mi voz no salía. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

—"candy, solo hay una cosa que me falta para hacer mi día y mi vida perfectos. Y sólo tú puedes dármelo" —continuó terry.

Lo miré, perpleja cuando me dedicó su encantadora me pidió que mirara el campo. Obedecí a lo que él dijo a pesar de que lo encontraba extraño. Hubo silencio por un momento. Entonces, Terry chasqueó sus dedos.

Las porristas y los jugadoras comenzaron a hacer una formación de palabras.

¿TE – CASARÍAS – CONMIGO?

Me congeal allí por un momento, mi mente parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Seguía atontada por lo que acababa de ver. Terry me volteó para que mis ojos encontraran a los suyos de nuevo.

—"Candy , sé que esto es repentino. Es repentino para mí también casarme. Sé que aún somos jóvenes y que el matrimonio es un gran compromiso. Pero, mientras la persona con quien me caso seas tú, deseo aceptar este compromiso" —dice Terry .

Me quedé callada mientras él continuaba.

—"Sé que quizás esta sea una decisión apresurada, y que quizás tú puedas encontrar a tu amor verdadero más tarde. Pero para mí… nunca me arrepentiré de casarme contigo porque tú eres mi amor verdadero. TÚ eres la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida"

Terry se arrodilló en una sola rodilla y abrió una caja. Había allí un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Todos nos miraban queriendo ver qué haría a continuación el heredero granchester.

—"¿Te casarías conmigo?" —preguntó Terry mirándome a los ojos.

Probablemente debería haberme sentido avergonzada con todos mirándonos, pero en vez de eso, no lo estaba. Estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar. Las lágrimas corrieron a través de mis mejillas sin que me diera cuenta.

Necesitaba darle una respuesta. ¡Todos esperaban!

—"Acepto" —traté de decir, pero salió como si estuviese chillando.

Maldición, mi voz no quería salir.

—"¡ACEPTO!" —grité fuerte.

Oops, salió sólo un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero a quien le importaba. Estaba tan feliz.

Terry sonrió y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Luego, se levantó.

—"No me abraces. Apesto y sudo." —dijo con una sonrisa. Lo ignoré y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me abrazó de vuelta. Toda la multitud nos avivaba.

—"Te amo,Candy . Mi corazón nunca cambiará" —sususrró en mis oídos.

—"Yo también te amo" —susurré de vuelta. Continuamos abrazándonos en medio de la entusiasta multitud.

Obviamente aún recuerdo ese día. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Pero lamentablemente, todo lo que queda es un recuerdo feliz.

Mientras anne termina la historia sobre la proposición de Terry , mi celular y el de Terry comenzaron a sonar. Los dos alcanzamos nuestros móviles y los respondimos. Entonces, nos excusamos de la mesa.

—"Hola, maria " —dije cuando alcancé un lugar seguro para hablar. Me quedé en silencio escuchando a lo que maria me decía— "¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE SE HA PERDIDO?" —GRITÉ. Maria comenzó a explicar desesperadamente en el teléfono. Suspiré. — "Estaré en casa en seguida" —dije y luego colgué.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, Terry también estaba allí.

—"Necesito regresar" —dijimos Terry y yo al mismo tiempo. Anne y archie nos miraron con una extraña mirada en sus caras.

—"¿Tendrán una cita?" —alzó sus cejas archie .

—"¡NO!" —respondimos Terry y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo que ellos se rieran de nuestra reacción.

—"Susana regresa esta noche. Necesito regresar a casa para esperarla" —explica terry.

—"Yo también estaré esperando por alguien en casa" —digo. Archie se ve como si fuese a preguntar más detalles sobre el asunto. Rápidamente le doy a anne una mirada de súplica y mi mejor amiga sacude la cabeza en respuesta.

—"Está bien. Ustedes váyanse primero, nosotros disfrutaremos juntos, ¿cierto, archie ?" —pregunta anne con una sonrisa. El sonríe y asiente, ha olvidado completamente lo de preguntarme los detalles. Sonrío a anne para agradecerle al mismo tiempo en que ella me guiña un ojo.

—"Me iré primero. Adiós, anne . Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, archie " —dice Terry dejando la mesa.

—"Debo irme también. ¡Adiós, chicos! —digo con prisa mientras camino rápidamente fuera del restaurant.

¿Por qué sera tan jodidamente difícil conseguir un taxi cuando lo necesitas?

Dios, esto es tan frustrante. Todos los autos y taxis pasan zumbando frente a mí rápidamente. Reconozco este auto. Es de terry. El auto de terry es el único modelo en todo el mundo.

Las ventanas de bajan y puedo ver a terry.

—"¿Quieres un aventón?" —pregunta despreocupadamente.

Hm, estoy necesitada de un taxi, pero un aventón a casa con el sería demasiado incómo. Habría un silencio casi eterno en el carro. Esos momentos serían suficientes para hacerme sentir como en el infierno.

—"No, gracias. Tomaré un taxi."

—"No me malentiendas. No estoy siendo amable o haciéndote un favor. De hecho, me estoy haciendo un favor a mi" —dice terry.

—"¿Haciéndote a ti mismo un favor? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que me lleves a casa?"

—"¿Te das cuenta de que estás gastando mi dinero si tomas un taxi?"

—"¿Y? Son sólo unos euros" —digo rolando mis ojos.

—"Sí, pero es mi dinero el que estás gastando" —dice terry fríamente.

¡Qué ávaro! Es un tacaño. Es sólo un puñado de euros, por dios. Son como cacahuetes para él que gana cientos y millones por mes.

—"Bien, entonces caminaré a casa. De esa forma no gastarás tu dinero, señor tacaño" —dijo con enojo.

—"Que camines a casa gastará aún más mi dinero. Si caminas a casa, esos tacones tuyos terminarán en el cubo de la basura. Luego, tendrás que usar aún más de mi dinero para comprar un nuevo e incluso más caro par." —dice calmamente.

¡Aargh! Es tan molesto. Discutir con él está gastando mi precioso tiempo. Necesito regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Olvídenlo, simplemente aceptaré el aventón. Ahorraré tiempo, energía y SU dinero. Gruño un poco mientras me subo al carro. Terry sonríe con satisfacción y comienza a conducir.

Todo estará bien. Son sólo unos minutes de aquí a casa. Estoy segura de que nada sucederá. No es como si él fuese a hacerme algo.

¿O si?

**Ohhhh, solos en un auto ¬w¬' jejeje esto esta genial, okey no, bueno ya termine de adaptar todos los capítulos que la autora original publico, y yo tendre que seguirle para terminarlo, solo una pregunta, ¿les gusta el lemon? :I, nunca he escrito cosas asi, pero he leído asi que no será difícil, pero quiero saber si a esta historia le pondría, solo en un capitulo claro ¿o mas? Quiero sus sugerencias, para que estén conformes con la historia, en verdad quiero saber sus opiniones, por que realmente son demasiado valiosas ( ay que sentimental soy) bueno además les gustaría que Candy, ¿escape con Antony o Albert? Además de que si el engaño de Susana seria genial ¿no? Ustedes deciden ,solo yo escribo.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima, y MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS SENSUALES REVIEWS! :D**

**(P.D. a alguien le gusta the GazettE?, hare preguntas para saber mas sus gustos y toda la cosa XD) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, mis queridas personas,bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 6: otro problema sucede.

candy's POV

Juro que este es definitivamente el recorrido más silencioso que jamás he hecho en toda mi vida. Entre Terry y yo hay un silencio absoluto. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra desde que me pidió subirme a su carro. Es como si estuviésemos jugando un juego para ver quién puede mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

Le echo un vistazo. Está mostrando su cara sin emociones y parece estar concentrado en cómo maneja. Rápidamente miro al frente antes de que se de cuenta de que lo estoy mirando.

De verdad que no puedo aguantar esto. Cada minuto aquí se siente como horas para mí. Tengo que hacer algo para crear una atmósfera más 'amigable'.

Presiono aleatoriamente un botón de la radio. Para mi disfrute y alivio, logré cambiarla. Una canción suena en la estación de radio. Bien, para ser más precisa, es una balada de amor. Sé que Terry odia las canciones de amor. Qué mal por él porque pasa que esta canción me gusta.

Comienzo a disfrutar la música en mi cabeza mientras miro a través de la ventana. Unos segundos más tarde, ése estúpido esposo mío cambia la radio. La cambia a una estación en la que el animador está leyendo las noticias.

Inmediatamente lo fulmino con la mirada pero no parece funcionar. No importa, sólo la cambiaré yo misma. Me inclino hacia la radio y pongo la emisora anterior.

Unos segundos después, Terry cambia la estación de nuevo. Lo miro y la cambio de vuelta. Él me mira y también cambia de emisora. La cambio una vez más. Esto sigue sucediendo por un rato hasta que se harta.

—"¡Candy! ¿Qué va mal contigo? ¿Podrías dejar de escuchar esa estúpida canción de amor?" —pregunta con enojo.

—"No hay nada malo en escuchar esta canción. ¡Me gusta! Y no es estúpida. Es mucho más interesante que las tontas noticias que quieres escuchar."

—"Las noticias no son tontas. Te hacen saber qué pasa a tu alrededor. Esto explica por qué nunca sabes que pasa cerca de ti."

—"Para tu información, Sr. Lo-sé-todo, tengo mis propias fuentes para saber cosas como estas. No necesito gastar mi tiempo escuchando noticias tontas como esta" —replico aireadamente. ¡Cómo se atreve a insultarme así!

—"Como sea. Sólo deja de escuchar esas estúpidas canciones de amor. ¿No puedes escuchar otras emisoras?"

—"Nop, AMO esta canción" — "especialmente si te molesta tanto" quise añadir.

—"Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? Sabes que odio las canciones de amor" —pregunta mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—"Sí, lo hago a propósito. ¿Qué harás al respecto?" —lo reto.

—"Tú y la canción me están volviendo loco" —dice terry con enojo.

—"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero ver" —digo con una sonrisa falsa. Amo hacer que Terry se moleste.

Terry me mira y yo le sonrío dulcemente.

—"No me mires a mí, cariño. Mantén tus ojos en el camino" —digo con dulzura.

Terry me da un vistazo final y se voltea para mirar el camino.

¡Sí! Gané. Ja, terrence Granchester obviamente no es rival para candice White.

Unos minutos más tarde, el móvil de Terry suena. Contesta y pone el altavoz para hacerlo más cómodo para él.

—"Hola, habla terrence Granchester" —dice. Me lanza una mirada para que baje el volumen de la radio.

Suspiro e intento hacerlo. Como sea, el problema es:

No tengo idea de cómo.

Giro una perilla a la izquierda pensando en que quizás eso funcionará. Pero el volumen sube en vez de bajar. La giro a la derecha, pero creo que el resultado es mucho peor que antes.

—"Granchester, ¿le es conveniente hablar? Parece estar en un lugar muy ruidoso" —dice la persona del otro lado.

Terry me fulmina con la mirada. Yo muevo los labios diciéndole "No-sé-cómo". Él continúa mirándome, entonces articula un "Usa-tu-sentido-común". Yo le lanzo una mirada de enojo.

¿Insinúa que no tengo sentido común?

—"Lo siento, Sr. Francis, está bien. Puede hablar. ¿Quería discutir conmigo sobre algo en especial?"

—"Quiero pasarle los documentos del último proyecto. ¿Estás libre ahora?"

—"¿Me lo puede pasar mañana?" —pregunta Terry quien continúa mirándome. Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para poner el volumen un poco más bajo, pero no acierto.

—"No, me voy a Perth en unas horas. Probablemente no regresaré hasta por lo menos dos meses más. Para entonces, será muy tarde."

—"Bien, iré por un rato. ¿Dónde estará?" —pregunta Terry . Sigue mirándome con un "eres tan estúpida" en la cara. Lo ignoro y continúo presionando los botones sin acertar. De echo, creo que mientras más trato, más ruidosa se vuelve la radio.

—"Estaré esperando a la entrada del Hotel Hilton. Le hablaré más tarde porque parece estar en un lugar demasiado ruidoso. Adiós."

—"Está bien, adios" —dice Terry colgando. Para frente a la luz del semáforo y entonces presiona algunos botones de la radio y el volumen baja.

—"Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?" —pregunta terry.

—"¡NO! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" —me defiendo.

—"Eso significa que eres lo suficientemente tonta como para no poder bajar el volumen de la radio. Es una tarea tan simple" —sonríe con satisfacción.

—"¡No soy tonta! ¿Quién podría apagar un aparato tan complicado como este? ¡Este es tu carro, no mío!" —digo con enojo.

—"Bien. Sólo asumamos que no sabías cómo bajar el volumen. Pero, por supuesto, podrías haber usado tu sentido común, si es que tienes, y apagarla" —dice Terry .

—"Tengo sentido común. Es sólo que mi sentido común no es el mismo que el tuyo porque tu tienes el sentido común de un alien" —digo molesta.

—"Hn, ¿Hablas sobre ti misma?" —contesta con una sonrisa. Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras me sigue sonriendo. Continúa conduciendo cuando la luz del semáforo se vuelve verde.

¡Siento tantas ganas de matar a este tipo! Es tan malditamente molesto y me pone de los nervios.

Mantén la calma, Candy . ¡Manten la calma! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

—"Por cierto, tengo que ir a recoger los documentos de un socio" —dice Terry despreocupadamente como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que ir a casa!" —exclamo.

—"¿Esperas a alguien muy importante?" —pregunta Terry .

Bien, ¿debería mentirle? Quizas sí. Me salvaría de responderle sus preguntes.

—"Um, no. Yo sólo… espero a Maria. Salió con Takashi y olvidó llevar sus llaves. Temo que no pueda entrar a la casa" —miento.

—"Podría llamar a Mia y decirle que espere a maria " —ofrece terry .

—"¡NO! Digo, no te preocupes. No creo que vuelva tan temprano. Seguramente saldrá con Takashi a algún lugar romántico. Ja, ja" —rio falsamente.

Terry me da una mirada un poco extraña pero no dice nada. Doy un gran suspiro de alivio cuando se da vuelta para poner sus ojos en el camino.

—"Le enviaré un mensaje y le diré que estaré tarde en casa" —miento mientras saco mi móvil de mi bolso. Inmediatamente comienzo a escribir tan rápido como puedo, asegurándome de que Terry no pueda ver la pantalla.

_Para: maria _

_No puedo volver aún. Estoy en el automóvil con él. Mejor te apresuras a irte a casa para esperar a Damon y dejar que Takashi inicie la búsqueda._

_P.D.: aún así te mataré cuando llegue a casa_.

Presiono el botón de enviar y lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Me volteo para ver a Terry pero parece demasiado concentrado en el camino.

—"¿No llamarás a susy para decirle que volverás tarde? Con ese temperamento que tiene, el volcán estará a punto de estallar si llega a casa y se da cuenta de que te has ido sin explicación" —digo con despreocupación.

Terry se encoge de hombros y presiona algunos botones en su móvil. Una vez más pone el móvil en el altavoz.

—"Hello, Terry . ¿Eres tú, cariño?" —susurra Susana con voz dulce.

Trato de controlar mi urgencia de pedirle que se calle. Realmente no puedo aguantar oír su falso tono de voz. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que oigo su voz mi sangre comienza a hervir.

—"Sí, soy yo. Sólo quería decirte que quizás llegue a casa un poco tarde. Iré a buscar algo que me entregará un socio" —dice Terry .

—"Oh, ¿irás sólo?" —pregunta Susana .

Terry duda durante un momento mientras me lanza un mirada de advertencia.

—"¿O hay alguien contigo ahora?" —continúa preguntando curiosa susana.

—"No, estoy completamente solo" —miente Terry .

—"Mentiroso" —mascullo suavemente. Terrry me mira por un momento con una mirada de 'cállate'. Luego, se voltea y se enfoca en el camino.

—"Cariño, ¿Fue una voz de mujer la que acabo de escuchar?" —pregunta Susana.

—"¡NO! Es probablemente solo la radio. ¿Cómo podría haber una mujer junto a mi?" —miente Terry lanzando una risa falsa.

—"Gran mentiroso" —murmuró nuevamente recibiendo otra vez la mirada de Terry. Probablemente me ha fulminado con la mirada más de diez veces durante el trayecto.

—"¡Ves! Puedo escuchar la misma voz otra vez" —lloriquea Susana.

—"No, tiene que ser la misma mujer en la radio. Creo que está muy fuerte" —continúa Terry con su mentira.

Rolo mis ojos y centro mi atención en el camino. Justo a tiempo, puedo ver a un gato cruzando el camino. Terry por otra parte parece no darse cuenta de ello porque está ocupado hablando con Susana .

—"¡TERRY ! ¡UN GATO!" —grito fuerte. No quería hacerlo, pero era una emergencia. No puedo dejar que Terry mate a un gato inocente.

Terry consigue evadir al gato suavemente luego de haberse quedado perplejo por mi grito repentino. Los dos suspiramos de alivio. Unos minutos más tarde, nos dimos cuenta de las consecuencias de mi grito.

—"Terry , ¿Quién habló recién? ¡Juro que escuché la voz de una mujer!" —dice Susana histéricamente.

—"Um, creo que es tu imaginación. Realmente no hay nadie conmigo. Debo irme. Tengo que concentrarme mientras manejo. Te veo más tarde, adios" —finaliza Terry rápidamente mientras cuelga. Entonces, apaga el móvil para evitar que Susana lo llame.

—"¿Lo hiciste a propósito otra vez, verdad?" —dice terry.

—"¡No! Es sólo que no quería que mataras al gato. Es inocente" —me defiendo.

—"¿Sabes cuántos problemas tendré cuando llegue a caso por tu grito femenino?" —dice enojado.

—"Ese no es mi problema, ¿no? ¡Y mi grito femenino acaba de salvar una vida! —lo reto.

—"Podría haber visto al gato sin que me gritaras. Podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente sin tus gritos"

—"Oh, ¿de veras? Por lo que vi, ¡podría jurar que ibas a matar al gato recién!"

—"No, no lo iba a hacer"

—"Sí, si ibas a hacerlo"

—"No"

—"Sí"

—"NO"

—"¡SÍ!"

—"¿Sabes qué? Es inútil discutir contigo. Estoy gastando mi aliento" —dice con enojo.

—"Entonces deja de hablarme. No quiero hablar contigo tampoco" —digo enojada mientras me volteo molesta hacia la ventana.

Y así es como todo el camino al Hotel Hilton se vuelve tan silencio.

Luego de los insosportables minutos de trayecto, por fin alcanzamos la entrada del Hotel Hilton . Hay un hombre de edad media esperándonos allí. Terry baja la ventana.

—"Granchester, siento mucho molestarlo a estas horas" —dice cortésmente el hombre que asumo es el Sr. Francis.

—"Está bien. Paso por este lugar en mi camino a casa" —dice Terry con una sonrisa.

—"Ah, ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita a su lado?" —pregunta.

—"Soy su…"

—"Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia" —corta Terry abruptamente.

—"¿Amigos de la infancia?" —pregunta el Sr. Francis curioso.

—"Sí, somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños. Ella vendrá a mi casa más tarde para hablar. Tenemos mucho en qué ponernos al día" —dice Terry con una sonrisa.

De algún modo, me siento un poco decepcionada por su respuesta. No sé por qué, sólo es así. Ahora que lo pienso, soy tan estúpida por sentirme así. No hay absolutamente ninguna duda de que la única esposa en el corazón de Terry es Susana .

—"Hola, soy Francis Watt" —dice con una sonrisa.

—"Soy Candice White pero me puede decir Candy. Encantada de conocerlo" —digo cortésmente mientras le devuelvo la sonrisa. Quizás no está bien que diga que soy Candy granchester.

—"Sr. Francis, ¿dónde está el documento que quería entregarme?" —pregunta Terry .

—"Oh, es verdad. Aquí está" —dice el señor Francis mientras saca un sobre de su portafolios y se lo entrega a Terry .

Terry toma el sobre y lo abre para revisar su contenido.

—"Estos son los documentos del proyecto. Espero que esté completo" —dice el señor Francis.

—"Bien, lo revisaré cuando regrese a la oficina. Um, en realidad estoy apresurado por llegar a casa. ¿Podemos discutir los detalles luego?"

—"No hay problema. Le pediré a mi asistente personal que se lo explique"

—"Genial. Yo le pediré a Archie que se reúna con su asistente mañana para ver los detalles" —dice Terry sonriendo.

—"Bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Y es un placer conocerla, Candy " —dice con una sonrisa.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—"No hay de qué. Que tenga un buen viaje. Adiós" —dice Terry sonriendo y cierra la ventana. Luego saluda con la mano y continúa conduciendo.

En el camino a casa se hace el silencio nuevamente entre nosotros. Terry rompe el silencio de todas maneras.

—"Espero no te moleste lo que acabo de decir"

—"¿Qué dijiste?" —le pregunto confundida.

—"La parte cuando le dije que tu eres mi mejor amiga de la infancia" —declara Terry . Yo muevo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y me mantengo en silencio— "No quería mentir. Es sólo que pensé que con nosotros divorciándonos en tres meses, es probablemente mejor que escondamos nuestra relación en público. Estoy seguro de que si salen las noticias de que eres mi esposa, los paparazzi nos seguirán a todas partes. Eso causaría bastantes problemas" —explica Terry .

—"Está bien. Entiendo. Además, son solo tres meses. Después de eso, no tendremos nada que ver con el otro nunca más" —digo como si nada.

Terry se queda callado por un momento.

—"Sí. Tienes razón. Son sólo tres meses" —dice.

Pueden decir que soy rara o que imagino cosas, pero juro que escuché un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su voz.

Quizás realmente imagino cosas. Es imposible que él se sienta triste.

De hecho, no hay ninguna forma posible de que se sintiera triste.

Susana 's POV (nadie quiere leer esto ._., pero es importante)

Realmente no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Creo que mis ojos deben haberme jugado una mala pasada. Mis ojos estaban probablemente haciendo lo mismo. Iré a una revisión mañana.

Estoy en mi camino a la mansión . Manejo a una alta velocidad porque estoy realmente, realmente molesta.

¿Saben lo que acabo de oír y ver?

¡Escuché y vi a Terry pasando tiempo con Candy !

Esa pequeña perra. Estaba con Terry en su auto e iban camino al Hotel Hilton.

¿Se preguntan cómo lo sé?

Déjenme explicar. Durante la llamada de Terry juro haber escuchado la voz de Candy . ¡Era inequívocamente suya! Sospeché pero hice caso omiso de ello pensando en que no había en absoluto forma de que Terry me mintiera.

Pero estaba tan equivocada.

Mientras salía de mi automóvil en Heavens, vi a terry y candy en su Porsche negro. Iban camino al Hotel Hilton que queda cerca de Heavens.

Estaba tan molesta que inmediatamente conduje hacia casa. Todas mis ganas de comprar tanto como quisiera, fueron destruidas por esa pequeña perra.

Se ve como si estuviese tratando de llevarse a Terry. Quizás su pequeño asunto de 'divorcio' fue sólo teatro. Era probablemente parte de su plan para ganarse a terry.

No se preocupen. No la dejaré tener éxito. _(a nadie le importa Susana encerio)_

¡Pero lo que me complica, es que terry en realidad me mintió!

¡Me mintió por esa pequeña pícara!

Luego de manejar durante unos momentos de un humor bastante molesto, alcancé por fin la mansion . Vi a dos guardias discutiendo con un pequeño muchacho. Sintiéndome un poco irritada, me bajé de mi convertible.

—"¿Qué sucede?" —pregunté enojada.

—"señorita susana, éste niño dice vivir aquí. Nunca lo hemos visto antes" —dice uno de los guardias.

—"Pero no estoy mintiendo. DE VERDAD vivo aquí" —insistió el pequeño.

Observé al niño. Tiene los mismos ojos esmeraldas que Candy. Incluso el mirar sus ojos me hacia enojar como si de inmediato pensara en Candy cuando los veía.

Si no lo supiera mejor, probablemente pensaría que candy es la madre de este…

Esperen un minute. Continúo observando al niño.

—"¿Estás seguro de que vives aquí?" —pregunto.

—"Sí. No miento, señora. Mi casa está por allí" —dice apuntando a una de las mansiones pequeñas junto a la mansión principal.

Lentamente, un plan comienza a formarse en mi cabeza. Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en mis labios.

—"Vamos, pequeño. Te llevaré a casa" —digo dulcemente.

Candice White, por fin he encontrado mi carta ganadora.

candy's POV

Luego de diez minutes de trayecto silencioso, finalmente llegamos a la mansión. Terry conduce el automóvil adentro y para cerca de la mansión en donde yo vivo.

—"Creo que debería bajarme" —digo.

—"¿No me debes un gracias por lo menos?" —pregunta terry con una sonrisa.

—"Creo que eres tú el que me debe un gracias. Te ayudé a ahorrar tu dinero, ¿recuerdas?" —digo. Terry ríe en silencio como respuesta.

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—"¡Hey, mira! ¿No es esa Susana parada en la puerta de tu mansión?" —pregunta terry.

Me doy la vuelta y alcanzo a ver la silueta de Susana parada junto a la puerta. Parece estar allí con un pequeño niño.

Esperen un momento. Si no me equivoco, ese niño se parece a…

—"Terry , gracias por el aventón. Debo irme ahora" —digo presurosamente mientras me bajo del carro y corro hacia la puerta. Poco sabía de que Terry estaba curioso ante mis acciones repentinas. Se baja y me sigue.

Mientras me acerco a susana y al pequeño niño, repentinamente, el niño comienza a correr hacia a mi y me abraza fuertemente.

—"¡Mami!" —grita felizmente Damon mientras continúa abrazándome con fuerza. Ahora me siento un poco perpleja y preocupada. ¿Qué hace Susana con Damon ? ¿Cuánto sabe?

Damon rompe el abrazo y me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta también y desordeno su cabello.

—"Así que, el niño es realmente tu hijo. Dime, ¿Es Terry su padre?" —pude escuchar la voz de Susana.

—"¡NO!" —respondo de inmediato demasiado fuerte.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Terry parado junto a susana. Su cara luce inexpresiva. No es sino hasta unos pocos segundos después cuando por fin me doy cuenta del impacto de mi respuesta.

—"Susana , volvamos" —dice Terry con voz estoica mientras se da la vuelta para caminar. Susana me sonríe con satisfacción y camina con terry .

Damon aún agarra firmemente mi brazo.

—"Damon, mamá necesita hacer algo, espera un momento, ¿si?" —pido amablemente. damon mueve la cabeza de mala gana y suelta su agarre de mi brazo.

Inmediatamente corro tras Terry y tomo su brazo para detenerlo.

—"Terry, ¡Espera! Puedo explicarlo" —digo.

—"No hay necesidad de explicaciones. Entiendo todo" —dice sin mirarme.

—"No. No entiendes. Las cosas no son como tú crees" —digo.

—"No. Entiendo perfectamente bien. Finalmente entiendo la razón de por qué tienes tantas ganas de divorciarte" —finaliza fríamente Terry mientras sacude con brusquedad su brazo para apartarme.

Luego, sigue caminando junto a Susana que me da una sonrisa de victoria. Si no tuviese tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, le habría hecho algo.

Pero ahora, mi mente es un torbellino. No sé qué hacer. Terry probablemente piensa que lo he engañado. Es probable que ahora me odie. Es probable que no confíe más en mí.

Sintiéndome un poco confusa sobre qué hacer, me paro frente a la mansión mientras miro a Terry irse con Susana .

Genial, pensé que esas cosas estaban por fin bien. Ahora, otro enorme problema surge.

¿Puede alguien decirme?

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

**Ohhhh! Asi que el ellos tienen un hijo ¿eh? Cada cosa pasa en esta historia.. jejeje bueno leei sus comentarios (y mil gracias por ellos) y la mayoría quieren que Candy lo engañe con Antony y que Terrence sufra ¿es algo difrente no? Mmmmm… realmente estoy pensando en ponerlo como un…. Jejeje no les dire que sera Antony de candy, pero les gustara… y lo de Susana bueno.. existe la muerte, la soledad, o un hijo no querido… quien sabe que pasara… y en lo que consta en el lemon bueno tendrán que esperar un buen rato para poder leerlo :/ (****yo también estoy asi) jejeje.**

**Bueno esta es la pregunta de hoy:**

**¿de donde son? Yo soy de mexico :D (norte)**


	7. Chapter 7

capítulo 7: La esperada explicación

Candy's POV

—"Candy, ¿podrías parar de suspirar y decirme qué es lo que te molesta?" —decía anne sintiéndose preocupada por mí.

—"No pasa nada, anne . Absolutamente nada" —miento mientras trato de forzar una sonrisa pero no estoy segura de que sea si quiera una.

—"Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo pero no a mí, . Soy tu mejor amiga, recuerda. Yo prácticamente te observé crecer conmigo" —dijo.

—"Supongo que realmente no puedo esconderlo de ti, ¿verdad?" —murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara.

—"Por supuesto que no puedes. De hecho, cualquiera podría decir que tienes problemas. Has estado con esa cara larga durante toda esta salida de compras. ¡Eso es algo realmente extraño para una persona como tú! ¡Prácticamente adoras comprar! ¡Es tu vida!" —decía Anne mientras hacía gestos con las manos en el aire.

—"¿Estás insinuando que soy una adicta a las compras sin cura?" —protesto.

—"Pensé que habíamos reconocido ese hecho hace bastante tiempo atrás. Cualquiera que conozca acandy , sabe que ella adora comprar. Eres afortunada de haberte casado con un tipo tan rico como Terry . Quién sabe qué hubiese sucedido si te hubieses casado con un mendigo" —dice anne . Le hago un puchero y me cruzo de brazos.

Me niego absolutamente a la idea de que soy una adicta a las compras.

No soy una persona a la que le guste tanto comprar.

Es sólo que Anne ama exagerar

Comprar siete pares de zapatos por semana y un nuevo atuendo por día no me hace una adicta a las compras.

Una chica necesita verse bien todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?

—"Una olla llamando negra a una tetera (*). ¿No pasa lo mismo contigo? Eres afortunada de que Archie tiene una fortuna y tu seas la heredera de una línea de modas. Te apuesto a que no podrías vivir si hubieses nacido en una familia pobre" —contesto de vuelta.

Anne apenas me sonríe. No puedo evitar sonreírle.

—"Entonces suelta la verdad. ¿Qué te está molestando?"

Doy un suspiro mientras tomo asiento en una de las bancas del centro comercial. Anne se sienta junto a mi.

—"Terry lo sabe" —murmuro suavemente.

—"¿Sabe? ¿qué sabe? ¿Qué te has enamorado de otro chico?"

—"¡No! No seas tonta, anne . ¡No me he enamorado de otro chico!" —digo.

—"Entonces, ¿qué es?" —pregunta anne con curiosidad

—"Sabe sobre Damon" —digo. Anne sacude su cabeza con gravedad— "¿Cuánto sabe? ¿Toda la verdad?" —pregunta anne.

—"No. Sólo sabe que Damon es mi hijo. No creo que se de cuenta de todo el asunto luego del incidente de aquella noche" —digo mientras recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche.

—"¿Qué incidente? ¿Por qué no sé nada? Será mejor que me cuentes toda la historia o no te dejaré ir a casa" —dice anne con tono de advertencia.

Yo doy un suspiro mientras comienzo a explicarle todo.

—"Oh, así que terry aún no sabe toda la verdad" —dice anne y yo sacudo mi cabeza— "Apuesto a que debes haber torturado a maria y a Takashi aquella noche" —dice con una sonrisa.

—"Bueno, en realidad no los torturé. Sólo les di un largo, largo sermón y regaño. Eso es todo. Creo que se los dejé pasar muy fácilmente. Todo este problema es en realidad su culpa. Si sólo hubiesen puesto ojo en Damon él no habría corrido a casa solo" —digo.

—"No tiene punto culparlos. Lo que es más importante ahora es que deberíamos encontrarle una solución al asunto" —dice.

—"No sé que más hacer. Mi cabeza está tan confundida" —digo.

—"Sólo dile toda la verdad, Candy . No deberías escondérselo. Después de todo Damon es su hijo. Tiene los genes de Terry en su cuerpo. Quién sabe, quizás Damon es la llave para hacer que ustedes vuelven a estar juntos" —dice.

—"¡De ninguna forma! No le diré la verdad. He guardado esto de él por 4 años, anne . ¡cuatro años! No lo escupiré ahora. Además, estoy segura de que él no volverá conmigo nunca más. Es imposible estar juntos ahora" —digo.

—"¿Pero no crees que es injusto para Terry ? No puedes escondérselo por siempre" —dice.

—"No hay absolutamente ninguna forma de que vaya a dejar que se lleve a Damon ejos de mi. Con nosotros divorciándonos en tres meses, es seguro que peleará por la custodia de Damon en la corte. ¿A quién crees que el jurado le dará la custodia? ¿a un exitoso y multimillonario magnate o a una chica pobre adicta a las compras como yo? Me arriesgo a perder a damon" —digo temiendo mis pensamientos.

—"Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora?" —pregunta anne .

—"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé"

Terry's POV

Creo que hoy he estado bastante malhumorado y gruñón. Incluso Alice se queja de que he estado cambiando de humor como si tuviera SPM (síndrome premenstrual) . Creo que realmente me molesta cuando dice eso, porque:

¡Ni si quiera sé qué es el SPM!

Suena como algún tipo de enfermedad que es peligrosa y mortal. ¿Alguna idea de qué es?

No importa, es sólo que no me gusta cómo suena.

De hecho, no creo que se necesite un genio para darse cuenta de que mi humor cambiante es causado por cierto incidente. Aah, ni si quiera quiero hablar o pensar sobre ello ahora. Sólo me ahogaré a mi mismo con mi trabajo.

Me siento y decido tomar los documentos apilados sobre mi mesa. Alcanzo una carpeta café y me dispongo a revisar su contenido.

De repente la puerta se abre y observo a Archie sonriéndome. Esto es tan injusto. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir de un día de malhumor mientras Archie es feliz y animoso por siempre?

—"archie , ¿no te enseñaron tus profesores a tocar antes de entrar?" —gruño.

El ríe mientras cierra la puerta.

—"Eres mi mejor amigo, por el amor de dios. Sabes que yo no toco la puerta cuando entro."

Gruño un poco y decido ignorarlo. Continué mirando los documentos en el archivador. Archie caminó hacia mí.

—"Pareces estar de malhumor hoy. ¿Qué ha pasado?" —pregunta.

—"Preferiría no hablar de eso" —murmuro.

—"Bien, aunque no lo digas, podría adivinar. Es sobre Candy ¿verdad?" —pregunta Archie con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sacudo mis hombros y suspiro.

—"Si ya lo sabías, ¿para qué molestarse en preguntar?" —continué murmurando.

—"Entonces, ¿qué paso realmente?" —pregunta mientras su tono se va volviendo serio. Lo miro y me encojo de hombros. Antes de darme cuenta, comencé a contarle sobre el incidente de esa noche.

Luego de que terminé de contarle la 'interesante historia', archie siguió callado mientras meneaba su cabeza con gravedad.

—"Así que finalmente supiste la verdad, ¿verdad?" —pregunta archie.

—"Sí. No sé por qué pero esto realmente me está molestando. Espera un minuto, ¿tú sabías de esto hace tiempo?" —pregunto curioso.

Archie se queda quieto por un momento. Bien, sé qué significa que él se quede callado.

—"Así que realmente supiste de esto todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme tal cosa, archie?" —digo con enojo.

—"Bueno, se lo prometí a Candy. Soy un hombre de palabra. Además, si te decía, anne me habría asesinado" —responde archie .

Le lanzo una mirada de enojo.

—"Así que se pusieron de acuerdo para mentirme por cuatro años. ¡Tú sabías que Candy tenía un hijo con otro hombre y lo mantuviste en secreto por CUATRO años!" —exclamé enojado.

—"Cálmate, Terry . De hecho no estás en posición de quejarte" —dice calmamente.

—"¿Que no estoy en posición de quejarme? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Terry es mi esposa"

—"Sí, pero, ¿la has tratado alguna vez como tal? Todos estos cuatro años, ¿te has preocupado si quiera por ella? Además, para ser sincero, tú eres el que la engañó primero casándote con Susana . Así que no creo que tengas el derecho de quejarte de que ella te haya engañado" —dice con un leve rastro de enojo.

El impacto de las palabras de archie me dieron fuerte. Me siento como si hubiese sido golpeado en el rostro o algo así.

De hecho lo que él dice es cierto. No estoy en posición de quejarme, ¿verdad? Después de todo, yo soy el que se casó con otra primero.

—"archie , yo me casé con Susana porque yo…"

Me detuve. Maldición, estuve a punto de soltarle la verdad. Necesito controlarme. No puedo dejar que mis emociones arruinen todo.

—"Terry , ¿por qué te detuviste? ¿Qué querías decir?" —cuestiona archie.

—"Quería decir que tienes razón. No tengo el derecho de quejarme. De hecho, no es sorprendente que Candy haya tenido un amorío con otro hombre" —digo.

el me mira con ojos preocupados. Quizás me tiene lástima o algo.

—"Pero esto realmente me molesta. No puedo alejar mi mente de esto. Sigo diciéndome a mi mismo que está bien, pero la verdad es que no me siento bien con esto" —hablo.

Archie sigue en silencio y deja que suelte todos mis sentimientos.

—"Sé que no tengo el derecho de decir esto, pero el asunto realmente me está enojando. ¿Cómo pudo ella traicionar mi confianza de esa forma? Confié en ella tanto. ¡Terminó teniendo un amorío con otro hombre y teniendo un bebé de él!" —digo.

Archie lanzó un dramático suspiro.

—"Terry , el hijo es en realidad…"

—"No trates de decirme que el niño no es de ella . Es su hijo. Se parece demasiado a ella. Tienen los mismos ojos Esmeralda. Cuando lo miro puedo decir de inmediato que es el hijo de Candy " —lo corto.

—"No, Terry , ¿Podrías calmarte y escucharme?" —pregunta archie . Tomo un profundo suspiro para calmarme, entonces, muevo mi cabeza indicándole que continuara— "De hecho ese niño es…"

Archie se detiene cuando escucha que la puerta se abre.

—"Hola, Terry . Hola, Archie . ¿Discutían de algo?" —pregunta anne con una sonrisa.

—"No, no estábamos discutiendo nada importante" —miento.

—"Oh, ¿de verdad? Escuché que Archie te iba a decir algo recién. ¿Lo ibas a hacer, cariño?" —pregunta anne con esa famosa sonrisa suya. Su sonrisa es inocente pero también emite un aura que da miedo.

Pude ver a Archie tragando pesado con temor mientras movía su cabeza y se calmaba.

—"No, por supuesto que no, cariñito. No iba a decir nada" —dice mientras trata de sonreír.

—"Pero creí que estabas hablando sobre el hijo de Candy " —digo dándole una mirada extrañada.

—"Oh, iba a decir que el niño es realmente lindo e inocente" —dice archie . Puedo adivinar que está mintiendo, pero quizás no debería pedirle la verdad ahora con anne aquí. Ellos parecen ocultar algo.

—"Ok, lo que sea que digas, archie" —digo encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en la silla. De repente la puerta se abre otra vez. El Mayor marlow entra con una sonrisa enfermiza en su cara.

—"Hola a todos. Parece que tienen una reunión de amigos aquí o algo" —dice sonriendo.

Puedo ver que Anne prácticamente lo fulmina con la mirada.

—"Bien, ya que puedes darte cuenta de que esta es una reunión de amigos, puedes ayudarnos largándote de aquí" —dice.

—"Ah, señorita Anne , está de malhumor hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás tengas el SPM o algo así?" —pregunto sonriendo.

Bien, ahora estoy realmente curioso. ¿Qué es el SPM y por qué todos hablan sobre él?

Anne se ve como si estuviese a punto de darle una cachetada o algo asó. Por fortuna, archie la toma del brazo y sacude su cabeza hacia ella. Anne hervía en furia, pero prestó atención a la advertencia de archie .

—"Mayor marlow , anne y yo tenemos que irnos primero. Tenemos algo que hacer" —dice archie con su típico tipo de 'la sonrisa de archibal'.

—"Bien, tendré una pequeña charla con Terry aquí" —dice el Mayor marlow.

—"Adiós, Terry . Espero que puedas tomar una sabia decisión cuando llegue el momento" —dice archie sonriendo mientras pone sus brazos en la cintura de anne .

—"Adiós, Terry " —dice Anne ignorando completamente al Mayor marlow. Entonces, los dos salieron del cuarto.

Una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado nuevamente, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. Realmente odio cuando tengo que estar en la misma habitación que mi 'suegro'.

anne's POV

Mirar a ese viejo me pone de mal humor. Siempre lleva esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Siento ganas de asesinarlo cada vez que lo veo.

Él es definitivamente el que hizo sufrir tanto a Candy . Él es quien rompió el matrimonio feliz de candy y Terry . No se lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

—"¿Sigues molesta, anne ?" —pregunta archie .

—"Olvídalo. No vale la pena enojarse por ese estúpido viejo" —digo.

—"Sí, eso es cierto. No deberías enojarte por él" —dice archie .

—"Pero sigo molesta contigo. No creas que no lo sé. Si no hubiese entrado recién le habrías soltado toda la verdad a Terry , ¿no?" —digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eriol sonríe como disculpándose.

—"¿Cómo lo sabías?" —pregunta.

—"Puedes llamarlo intuición de mujer. Siempre tengo la destreza de aparecer justo en el momento correcto" —digo.

De hecho, estaba espiando su conversación y decidí entrar para detener a archie de decirle la verdad. Pero de ninguna forma se lo diré a Archie. No soy así de estúpida. Archie sonríe.

—"Realmente lo siento. Me sentía un poco mal por él recién" —dice.

—"También siento pena por él, pero ¿qué hay de Candy? Todo este asunto es prácticamente su culpa desde el principio" —dice Anne.

—"Tienes razón. Perdóname, ¿si? No sigas enojada. Te saldrán arrugas si sigues poniendo esa cara larga" —bromea Archie.

No puedo evitar sonreir cuando lo veo poner esa cara.

—"Está bien, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas cancelaré nuestro compromiso" —negocio.

—"No te preocupes, no lo haré otra vez. Definitivamente no querría que mi esposita se escapara, ¿cierto?" —dice mientras sujeta fuerte mi mano. Yo le sonrío.

—"Tú y tu dulce boca. Como desearía que Cndy y Terry tuvieran una relación tan buena como la de nosotros" —digo.

—"Yo también. Pero supongo que es el destino. Oh, sí, hablando de Candy, tengo muy malas noticias para ti" —dice.

—"¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué sucedió?" —preguntó.

—"Los mayores quieren reunirse con Candy. Aparentemente, saben todo acerca de lo de Damon y quieren una explicación"

—"¿Quién les dijo sobre esto?" —pregunto.

—"Susana lo hizo. Le dijo a su padre y su padre se lo dijo al resto de los mayores" —dice Archie.

—"Esa zorra. Realmente la torturaré algún día" —maldigo.

—"Ahora tenemos que pensar en una forma de ayudar a candy. Creo que esto es realmente grave. No creo que los mayores sean fáciles de engañar. Y no creo que Candy vaya a decir la verdad" —dice Archie.

Me quedo callada para pensar por un momento. Finalmente una idea aparece en mi mente.

—"No te preocupes, creo que tengo la idea perfecta para ayudar a candy" —digo confiada.

—"¿La tienes?" —pregunto un poco sorprendido Archie.

—"Por supuesto que sí. Soy Anne ¿recuerdas? Nada es imposible para mí. Pero, creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda"

terry's POV

—"Bien, ¿qué quiere?" —pregunto fríamente.

El mayor marlow camina hacia mi con una sonrisa en su cara, aquella que realmente odio.

—"Aw, terry, no seas cruel. ¿Es así como tratas a tu suegro?" —pregunta.

—"Bueno, no querría que usted fuese mi suegro si hubiese tenido opción" —refunfuño.

Aparentemente él oye lo que digo y me sonríe.

—"No digas eso, sigues amando a mi hija, Susy, ¿cierto?" —me quedo en silencio— "¿O quizás aún amas a candy?" —pregunta sonriendo.

—"No. Mis sentimientos por ella ahora son como hacia a una mejor amiga y hermana" —digo.

—"Esperaba eso. Es realmente bueno. Hablando de candy, he escuchado sobre esa muchachita teniendo un hijo… con otro hombre" —dice como si nada.

Maldición, Susana debe haberle contado sobre el incidente a su padre. Creo que todos los mayores deben saber ahora.

—"Pobre de ti. Tu esposa te engañó a tus espaldas. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Enojado? ¿Humillado?" —pregunta.

—"No creo que sea de su incumbencia cómo me sienta" —digo fríamente.

—"¿No esperas que ella te de una explicación? ¿Sobre por qué te engañó? ¿Sobre quién es el padre del niño?"

—"No necesito ni quiero una explicación de ella" —digo levemente irritado. No sé de donde viene esta irritación, si de estar con este hombre a solas en mi oficina o si de pensar nuevamente sobre el caso de Candy.

—"Quizás no, ya que probablemente no puedes enfrentarla. Pero, nosotros como los Mayores del clan Granchester ciertamente queremos una. Todos nosotros pensamos que esto es un asunto importante y demanda una buena explicación de su parte" —dice alzando levemente su tono.

—"Entonces, ¿qué quiere?" —pregunto aún con tono frío.

—"Realizaremos una reunión con ella en el salón del altar y te pedimos que también estés allí"

—"No iré"

—"No puedes. Eres el líder del clan . Tienes que ir" —dice.

Frunzo el ceño, sé que lo que dice es cierto. De veras tengo que ir pero no me siento preparado para verla, por lo menos no por ahora cuando mis sentimiento están dando giros.

—"Lo tomo como que el silencio significa consentimiento. Te estaremos esperando. Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría decirle sobre esto a Candy personalmente o…?"

—"No. Pueden pedirle a alguien más que lo haga" —corto con voz firme.

—"Muy bien, entonces. Le diré a la señorita maria sobre esto para que le pueda pasar el mensaje a candy" —dice Marlow.

—"Si no hay nada más, puede dejar mi oficina ahora" —digo fríamente.

—" ¿por qué eres tan frío conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo para merecer que me trates así?" —pregunta simulando tono herido.

—"Podría preguntarse a usted mismo esa pregunta. Me ha mentido tantas veces que no confío en sus palabras ahora" —digo con un leve rastro de ira en mi voz.

—"¿Te he mentido? ¿Cuándo?" —pregunta inocentemente.

—"Me mintió diciendo queCandy había ido a América y dándome una dirección incorrecta de la casa en que ella vivía. ¿Por qué lo hizo?" —exploté enojado.

—"Si no lo hubiese hecho, aún tendrías grandes esperanzas de estar con ella y amarla. Además, si no lo hubiese hecho, no habrías amado a mi hija ahora, ¿no es cierto?" —pregunto sonriendo.

—"¡Eso es tan despreciable! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Hizo sufrir mucho a candy" —digo enojado.

—Perdona pero eres tú quien hizo sufrir a candy. Si no fueses tan crédulo e ingenuo, ¿habrías creído tan fácilmente la mentira que te dije? No tienes que culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo" —dice firmemente.

Está en lo correcto. Realmente soy muy estúpido como para creerle así como si nada.

—"Ahora, todo es un poco tarde. candy probablemente te odia y tu probablemente la odias a ella por haberte engañado. Sólo olvídate de esa chica y trata bien a Susy. Ella es tu esposa ahora, incluso si es un matrimonio arreglado desde un principio" —dice dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Una vez que ha cerrado la puerta, golpeo con el puño mi mesa frustrado.

¿Podrían las cosas ponerse peores que ahora?

candy's POV

Respira profundo,. Inhala, exhala.

No hay nada que temer.

Es sólo una estúpida reunión con los mayores. Lo has hecho antes.

No, definitivamente no está funcionando. No importa cuánto trate de mantenerme en calma, mi corazón late realmente rápido. Creo que saltará de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Bien, aquí vamos. Con manos temblorosas, reúno todo mi coraje y abro la puerta al cuarto del altar. Entonces, inhalo profundamente de nuevo mientras entro en el cuarto.

Puedo jurar que este cuarto definitivamente emite un aura de veras escalofriante. Se siente incluso más aterrador que la última vez que estuve aquí.

Mientras me adentro en el lugar, puedo escuchar una voz, una que odio escuchar.

—"Hola, candy. Es muy bueno volver a verte" —ríe el mayor marlow.

—"Bueno, definitivamente no es muy bueno volver a verlo a usted" —murmuro suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera abir mi boca para responder apropiadamente al mayor Malow, el mayor Feng toma mis hombros y me sacude violentamente.

—"¡CANDY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?, ¿Es verdad que diste a luz a un niño de otro hombre? ¡RESPÓNDEME!"

—", déjala ir. Contigo sacudiéndola así, ¿cómo esperas que te responda?" —dice el Mayor Matt .

El Mayor Lucas me libera de su agarre y continúa mirándome con ojos demandantes por una explicación.

—"Más te vale aclarar las cosas, jovencita. Estamos muy sorprendidos con estas noticias" —dice el Mayor Matt.

Miro el cuarto alrededor. Todos los Mayores están aquí, pero Terry no. Frunzo un poco el ceño. Es tan típico de él mantenerme a la espera todo el tiempo.

O quizás no quiere verme por nada.

—"¿Vendrá terrence? No parece estar por aquí" —digo como si nada.

—"Por supuesto que vendrá. Se merece una explicación también. Además, él es el líder del clan. No podemos realizar una reunión sin él" —dice el Mayor Matt.

—"Oh, entonces, ¿dónde está?" —pregunto.

El Mayor matt abre su boca para responder pero se detiene. La puerta se abre y terrey camina hacia la sala con Susana a su lado, agarrando fuertemente sus brazos.

Bien, ¿Por qué ella necesita estar aquí? No es como si ella fuese la líder del clan o uno de los Mayores. Si ella fuera una de los Mayores, los gloriosos días del clan terminarían definitivamente en sus manos.

—"¡Hola! Siento tanto habernos retrasado. Tuve que vestirme bien para verme presentable como la señora del clan" —dice Susana con una sonrisa enfermiza.

El Mayor Marlow y el Mayor matt ríen disimuladamente. El Mayor Lucas y el Mayor Grey apenas le sonríen por cortesía.

—"¿Por qué necesitarías estar aquí?" —refunfuño por lo bajo.

Susana aparentemente tiene una audición biónica pues escucha lo que digo.

—"Por supuesto que debo estar aquí. Tengo que estar al lado de terry como su esposa y señora del clan" —dice.

—"Hn, ¿por qué no sólo admites que eres una entrometida y quieres meterte en los asuntos de otras personas?" —digo

—"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?" —dice enojada.

—"¿Por qué no puedo hablarte de esta forma? No creo que haya hecho anda malo" —digo desafiante lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—"Cállense y dejen de discutir. Estamos aquí para una reunión, no para pelear" —dice fríamente terry de forma irritada.

Susana continúa mirándome mientras yo sólo rolo mis ojos. Es tan inmadura y víbora. Perdonen mis palabras rudas.

Miro hacia terry, pero parece estar tratando de evadir el contacto visual conmigo. Quizás el realmente me odia después de todo.

—"Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí. Comencemos la reunión" —dice el Mayor Lucas y se hace el silencio en el lugar.

—"candy, hemos escuchado que tuviste un hijo que aparentemente es varón. Tú además dijiste que el niño no es el hijo de terry. ¿es eso cierto?" —pregunta el Mayor Matt.

Todos en el cuarto me están mirando, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Miro hacia arriba y puedo ver a terry mirándome también. Su cara sigue sin expresión, pero de alguna forma, puedo ver un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

—"Sí, eso es cierto" —digo con calma.

susana y el Mayor Marlow me sonríen maliciosamente. El Mayor Lucas y el Mayor Matt parecen un poco decepcionados por mi respuesta. Terry no dice nada pero aparta su mirada de mí. Puedo ver que la esperanza en sus ojos desaparece en cuanto la respuesta escapa de mis labios.

—"¡Lo sabía! Ella es una desvergonzada. Está casada pero tuvo un amorío con otro tipo. Incluso tuvo un hijo de él y se lo ha escondido a su marido por seis años" —dice el Mayor marlow.

—"candy, no nos mientas. Esto es un asunto importante. Sólo admite que el niño es de terry. Admite que él es el futuro heredero del clan " —dice el Mayor matt.

—"Sí, deberías decirnos la verdad. Es algo sustancial. No nos mientas" —dice el Mayor Lucas.

Me siento tan mal por mentirles. Repentinamente tengo la urgencia de decir la verdad: que Damon es el hijo de Terry .

Pero esa urgencia sólo dura cerca de tres segundos. Una vez que pienso sobre la posibilidad de ser separada de Damon , inmediatamente aparto la idea de revelar la verdad.

—"Pero esta es la verdad. Damon realmente no es el hijo de Terry " —digo suavemente mientras bajo mi cabeza para mirar hacia el piso. No puedo soportar ver las caras decepcionadas de los mayores Grey y Lucas.

—"Vean, hasta ella dice que es verdad. Tan desvergonzada persona no debería quedarse en la familia" —dice el Mayor Marlow.

—"No tiene el derecho de llamarla desvergonzada, mayor Marlow. No la llame así" —dice el mayor grey.

—"Pero ese es el punto. Debería ser expulsada de la familia de una buena vez" —alza la voz el mayor marlow.

—"No creo que eso sea algo que usted pueda decidir. Esa es una decisión de terrence . Usted no es el líder del clan" —dice con enojo el mayor Matt.

—"Yo pienso que eso es lo que terry hará y debería hacer. Como el líder del clan, estoy seguro de que lo hará como un castigo para Candy . Deberían divorciarse de una vez" —dice el mayor marlow.

—"No, no creo que terry sea así de cruel. No le haría eso a candy. Ellos han sido matrimonio por tantos años" —dice el Mayor Grey.

—"Si, pero ciertamente no son un matrimonio muy cercano" —dice el mayor marlow.

—"Lo serían si tu hija no hubiese intervenido y destruido su matrimonio" —dijo el mayor Grey .

—"Bueno, no es mi culpa que terrry ya no la ame" —dice con enojo suana.

Comenzaron a discutir. El mayor lucas y el mayor matt se mantuvieron en silencio como si no supieran qué hacer. Esperaban que terry terminara con la pelea, pero se mantuvo quieto.

Finalmente, no lo puedo soportar. Debo intervenir ahora.

—"¡¿PUEDEN TODOS USTEDES DEJAR DE PELEAR?!" —grito enojada.

Eso hace que todos se callen, pero seguían lanzándose miradas desafiantes los unos a los otros. El mayor Lucas y el mayor grey me dan una mirada agradecida y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Terry , ¿Qué harás ahora con respecto al caso de candy?" —pregunta calmamente el mayor lucas. El se mantiene en silencio y no responde. Su rostro se mantiene sin expresión y sus ojos están fríos.

—"¡Un momento!, de hecho, tengo algo que decir" —digo.

Todos se voltean a mirarme.

—"¿Qué es, candy?" —pregunta el mayor lucas.

—"Creo que debería decirles la verdad" —digo despacio. Todos continúan mirándome excepto Terry que no parece querer molestarse.

Suspiro dramáticamente. Espero que el plan de anne y archie funcione.

—"damon no es mi hijo" —digo con calma.

Se hace el silencio en el cuarto por un momento.

—"¡¿QUÉ?!" —susana, el mayor marlow, el mayor matt y el Mayor lucas exclaman al mismo tiempo.

—"¿A qué te refieres con eso,candy? Por favor acláranos" —dice el mayor grey , tan calmo como siempre. Todos centran su atención en mi incluyendo a terry. Él mantiene su vista fija en mi con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

—"Me refiero a que damon no es mi hijo biológico. Lo adopté" —digo.

El mayor marlow y Susana me miran con desconfianza. Todos siguen callados como si estuvieran presionándome a continuar con mi historia.

—"Bueno, adopté a Damon cuando él sólo tenía meses de edad. Lo adopté de un amigo de Eriol, la verdadera madre de Damon murió dando a luz. Me sentía un poco sola luego de que Terry me dejara, así que pensé que adoptar a un niño me daría compañía. Así es como Damon creció y piensa que yo soy su verdadera madre" —miento.

—"Eso es imposible. Ese niñó luce exactamente igual a ti. También tiene ojos verdes" —protesta Susana .

—"¿Y? No soy la única en todo el mundo con ojos verdes" —digo.

Eso calló a Susana pero parecía reacia a aceptar este hecho a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos.

—"No podemos sólo creerte así. Debes estar mintiendo. Si quieres que te creamos muéstranos las pruebas" —dice el mayor marlow.

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Gracias a dios anne tiene un novio que es un genio. archie ya había anticipado que el mayor marlow pediría las pruebas, así que ya las había preparado para mí.

—"Por supuesto que tengo pruebas. Están justo aquí" —digo palmeando mi bolso. Saco un sobre de él— "Dentro de este sobre están los documentos sobre la adopción de damon. Hay una carta de adopción también para confirmarlo. También está el certificado de damon" —digo con confianza mientras sostengo el sobre en mi mano.

Ellos han preparado los documentos para mi. Son falsos, por supuesto, pero archie tiene tantos amigos que son expertos en la falsificación de documentos como estos que lo obtuvo fácilmente sin ningún problema.

—"Es probable que los documentos sean falsos. Déjame verlos" —dice el mayor marlow alcanzando el sobre.

—"No. Usted puede mentirnos a todos considerando que usted y yo tenemos un profundo rencor. Incluso si los documentos son genuinos, probablemente dirá que son falsos" —digo y alejo el sobre de él.

—"Sí, ella tiene razón. Déjenme revisarlo" —dice el mayor grey.

—"No, usted siempre la está ayudando. Probablemente están coludidos." —dice el mayor marlow.

—"Ok, entonces dejemos que el mayor lucas los revise. Él es el más sabio de nosotros" —dice el mayor matt.

Todos se quedan quietos aprobando la idea. Paso el sobre al mayor lucas que me sonríe. El mayor lucas abre los documentos y los mira. Se mantiene sin expresión mientras los va pasando.

Con cada segundo que pasa los latidos de mi corazón aumentan de ritmo. El mayor lucas es tan sabio e inteligente. ¿Qué sucedería si se da cuenta de que son falsos? ¿Qué haré?

El mayor lucas pone los documentos de vuelta en el sobre y me los devuelve. Yo los tomo con mis manos levemente temblorosas.

—"¿y? ¿Son verdaderos los documentos?" —pregunta el mayor marlow.

Todos miran al mayor lucas esperando por su respuesta. Terry parece estar esperando también. Yo comienzo a rezar en mi corazón.

Que diga que sí. Que diga que sí. ¡QUE DIGA QUE SÍ!

—"Sí, son auténticos" —dice el mayor lucas con una sonrisa.

Comienzo a sonreír mientras mi corazón da un vuelco. ¡Estoy tan feliz! El plan de archie y anne ha funcionado. Son tan inteligentes, se los agradeceré apropiadamente.

Los mayores parecen realmente felices también y me palmean la espalda mientras me guiñan un ojo. Susana y el mayor marlow fruncen el ceño y lucen realmente enojados.

¿A quién le importa? Se lo merecen de todas formas.

Miro al mayor lucas que me sonríe. Él me guiña un ojo, cosa que me sorprende. De algún modo, pienso que el mayor lucas mintió a propósito para ayudarme. Tengo el presentimiento de que él sabe algo. Me deshago del presentimiento y le sonrío agradecida.

Miro a Terry que continúa inexpresivo. Este hombre realmente no sabe cómo mostrar sus emociones. Cómo sea, puedo ver que sus ojos no siguen fríos. Tienen un pequeño rastro de felicidad y alivio. Nah, quizás sólo imagino cosas.

—"¡Esperen un minuto! Tengo una petición" —digo en cuanto algo entra en mi cabeza.

—"Sí, ¿qué es?" —pregunta el mayor matt.

—"¿Pueden todos ustedes esconder la verdad de Damon ? Aún es muy pequeño. No quiero que sepa de esto aún. Se lo revelaré yo misma cuando sea el momento correcto" —digo.

Susana y el mayor marlow ríen disimuladamente.

—"No te preocupes, no le diremos. Tienes nuestra palabra. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, mayor ,marlow, susana ?" —pregunta el mayor lucas mirándolos duramente.

Ellos asienten de mala gana mientras yo sonrío.

—"Ok, está arreglado entonces. Si Damon sabe de esto, entonces será culpa de ambos" —digo mientras apunto a susana y al mayor marlow .

—"¡Esperen! ¿Realmente le van a creer así nada más? Quizás el mayor lucas y Sakura se pusieron de acuerdo" —dice el mayor marlow.

—"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El mayor lucas es una persona de confiar. Le creemos y a candy también. Sólo acéptalo, marlow" —dice con enojo el mayor grey.

—"Pero ella podría estar mintiendo. Por supuesto que le habrían creído. Yo no" —dice el mayor marlow.

—"Yo le creo"

Todos se quedan quietos y miran a terry. Esta es la primera frase que ha dicho durante toda la reunión.

El mayor marlow abre su boca para protestar pero es cortado por Terry .

—"Yo le creo y pienso que todos deberían hacerlo también, ya que hay documentos para probarlo, no tenemos razones para dudar de ella" —dice terrry en su tono de 'este-caso-está-cerrado'.

El mayor marlow no tuvo más opción que mantenerse en silencio. Entonces, el mayor grey y el mayor lucas se alegran conmigo y me abrazan fuertemente. Yo les sonrío feliz. De alguna forma, me las arreglé para mirar a Terry . Él me mira y me dirige una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa es suficiente para hacer que mi corazón de un vuelco. Esa sonrisa es genuina. Es una de las sonrisas que Terry raramente muestra.

No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Esta vez él no me sonríe, pero asiente con la cabeza, entonces, se para y deja el cuarto.

Estoy tan feliz de que todo esté resultando bien. Sólo espero que luego de esto sea capaz de llevar una vida pacífica hasta el día en que me divorcie de Terry .


	8. Chapter 8

**Estaba viendo el capitulo anterior y vi que no puse comentarios ni nada :I que mala bueno aquí les mando el siguiente :DD**

capítulo 8: Conociendo al hijo de candy

terry's POV

En este momento estoy caminando por el centro comercial.

No, no es un paseo de compras.

Y no, susana no me arrastró hasta aquí.

De hecho estoy haciendo mis rondas para supervisar cómo lo está haciendo este centro comercial

Bingo, lo tienen.

Este centro comercial le pertenece a las empresas granchester.

Debo admitirlo, el negocio ha ido creciendo. La gente ama este centro comercial, quizás por su ubicación estratégica o quizás por sus facilidades 5 estrellas.

Bien, ya que todo está andando, debería marcharme. Tengo que asistir a una reunión por la tarde. Si me voy a la oficina ahora, quizás tenga tiempo de prepararme. Cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida vi algo, no, alguien que inmediatamente captó mi atención. Me detuve y sin querer una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

Un niño pequeño está parado frente al mostrador. Tiene el cabello de color castaño como el mío y ojos esmeraldas. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que él es hijo de Candy y mío.

Creo que su nombre es Damon

Continúo mirándolo, tratando de descubrir qué está comprando.

Benditas

¿Por qué habría de comprar banditas ese niño? ¿estará herido? Lo miro de pies a cabeza. No me parece que esté herido. Quizás deba preguntarle. Sólo esperaré a que pague primero.

Observo mientras Damon le paga al cajero con algo de dinero. Para mi sorpresa, el hombre guarda el dinero en su bolsillo. Puedo ver a Damon gritándole con enojo. Ese hombre no parece afectado y continúa fastidiando a Damon . Camino hacia el mostrador y decido interferir.

—"¡Tú, persona deshonesta! ¡Te pagué y guardaste el dinero en tu bolsillo!" —gritó Damon apuntando al hombre sin dejar de darle miradas asesinas

—"Niño, no deberías mentir. No he recibido tu dinero. Y te sugiero que pagues si aún quieres comprar esa bandita" —dijo con una sonrisa el cajero.

—"Vi a este niño pagándote. ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a un niño pequeño?" —digo con calma mirándolo fríamente.

—"No es de tu incumbencia. Además, probablemente eres el padre de este niño y te aliaste con él por unas miserables monedas" —decía el cajero.

—"¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a otros así?! Eres una persona horrible. Desearía que tu jefe te despidiera" —dice enojado Damon .

Sí, esa es una buena idea. Lo despediré después de esto.

—"¿Despedirme? ¡Qué buena broma!" —dice el hombre con una sonrisita.

—"¿Quién es el gerente? Llámalo ahora" —dije con calma.

—"Yo soy" —dice un hombre apareciendo desde atras. Es un poco grande con un bigote espeso. Para ser sincero, no se ve como un gerente para nada. Me pregunto quién rayos lo habrá contratado.

—"¿Me buscaba? Hable rápido, estoy bastante ocupado" —dice el gerente despreocupadamente.

Estoy sorprendido, este hombre de aquí no me conoce. ¿Es realmente el gerente de aquí?

Miro cómo los dos hombres susurran algo. En sus caras se comienzan a formar unas sonrisas mientras se guiñan el ojo.

Malditos sean. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a aliarse para engañar a la gente frente a mí?!

—"Como he oído, este niño no pagó por la bandita. Usted señor, lo está ayudando a mentir por tan poco dinero" —dice el gerente lanzándome una mirada de disgusto.

De veras lo habría golpeado, pero no quisiera que Candy me reprendiera por mostrar tanta violencia en frente de su hijo.

—"Discúlpeme pero yo vi a mi hijo pagarle y su cajero afirma que no lo hizo. ¿Cómo puede enseñarle a su personal a mentir?" —dije con tono frío. Damon gira su cabeza cuando me oye nombrarlo como mi hijo, pero no dice nada y continúa mirando al hombre.

—"Creo que mi personal está en lo correcto. Señor, por favor no cause problemas. Son sólo unas bandas. Se lo ruego, si quiere se las doy gratis. No es necesario que recurra a métodos tan sucios" —dice el gerente.

¡¿Qué?!

No necesito que me los de gratis.

Puedo tomar lo que sea que quiera y salir de aquí a través de la puerta principal sin pagar y nadie me llevará a la cárcel.

—"No insulte a mi padre así. Pagué por esto, ¡Mentiroso!" —dice Damon con enojo.

¿Padre? Sonrío sin darme cuenta. Suena bien.

—"Olvídalo, hijo. Pagaré de nuevo en frente de ellos. No dejemos que estas personas arruinen nuestro día" —digo con calma. Saco mi billetera y tomo nota— "Conserven el cambio" —digo con calma mientras dejo el dinero en la mesa. Damon quiso protestar pero le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Damon entendió mis gestos y se rindió de mala gana. Tomé su mano para comenzar a caminar.

Un momento.

Casi olvido algo.

—"¿Cuál es su nombre?" —pregunto al cajero y al gerente— "Soy mario moreno y él es carlos villa . ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere dejar una queja? Bienvenido sea. Me gustaría ver si es que consigue que nos despidan" —dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—"Gracias" —digo mientras me alejo de allí.

Digan adiós a su trabajo

—"Aún no entiendo porque le pagaste. Es un mentiroso. Yo ya le había pagado" —regañaba Damon una vez que nos sentamos en un café cerca del centro comercial. Le sonreí levemente.

—"Tengo mis métodos para tratar con asuntos como estos. Es mejor pagar y no causar una conmoción" —digo con calma. Damon de alguna forma se convence y hace pucheros. Sonrío sin darme cuenta ante esto. En realidad es algo lindo. De alguna forma me recuerda a los pucheros de Candy .

—"No te preocupes. Esos tipos van a pagar por lo que han hecho" —digo sonriendo mientras desordeno el cabello de Damon . Su cara se ilumina mientras me sonríe ampliamente.

—"¿En serio? ¿Qué les harás?"

—"Es un secreto. Pero puedo prometerte que obtendrán lo que merecen" —digo con un guiño. Damon asiente feliz y parece satisfecho.

—"Por cierto, ¿Por qué comprabas una caja de benditas? ¿Estás herido o algo así?" —pregunto con curiosidad.

—"No. Estoy bien. Las benditas son para mi mami" —dice calmadamente Damon .

—"¿Tu mami? ¿Está herida?"

—"Sí, se cortó la mano mientras cocinaba ayer y no quiso ponerse banditas en la herida. Creo que le trae recuerdos de algo malo" —dice Damon inocentemente.

¿Banditas? ¿Le recuerdan algo?

—"¡Ouch!" —chilló suavemente Candy . Dejé de revolver la olla de la sopa y me volteé a verla. Se agarraba un dedo de dolor.

—"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has cortado?" —pregunto mientras iba hacia ella.

Típico de Candy , puede ser tan descuidada. Siempre se corta los dedos mientras corta los vegetales.

—"No te preocupes, es sólo un corte pequeño" —dice Candy con una sonrisa. Tomé su dedo herido y lo revisé. Parecía una herida bastante profunda.

—"¿Un corte pequeño? Wow, Candy . De seguro tienes muy buena vista." —digo con sarcasmo.

Candy sacó su mano de mi agarre y gruñó.

—"Será cosa de poner un poco de yodo luego. No es gran cosa"

—"No. Te pondré una bandita para que sane" —digo testarudamente mientras agarraba su mano de vuelta. Luego, le ayudé a lavarse la herida en el lavadero mientras ella trataba de liberar por todos los medios su mano de mi agarre.

—"Terry , déjame. No es nada" —se retorcía tratando de sacudir su mano sin conseguir resultados.

—"Silencio, Candy . Quédate quieta" —dije despreocupadamente mientras sentía su mirada amenazante sobre mí.

Hn, no es como si tuviese algún efecto.

Sin soltar su mano, alcancé una bandita del gabinete.

—"Las banditas son estúpidas. No funcionan" —gruñía Candy .

—"¿Quién lo dice?" —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—"Yo lo digo" —dice con orgullo.

—"Bueno, yo digo que funcionan y son efectivas, y soy mayor que tú. Así que mi palabra es la que cuenta" —finalizo sonriendo. Candy frunció el ceño.

Puse la bandita sobre la herida con toda la delicadeza posible mientras Candy seguía haciendo pucheros.

—"No funcionará, Terry . Mis heridas no sanarán así como así" —gruñó candy. Yo besé gentilmente el lugar donde había puesto la bandita. Eso pareció desconcertar a Candy por un momento porque lucía algo sorprendida.

—"Entonces quizás mi beso la sanará" —digo con una sonrisa en mi cara. Le tomó bastante tiempo recuperarse antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a formarse en su cara.

—"¿Qué crees que es tu beso?, ¿un antídoto milagroso?" —pregunta.

—"Si no lo es, entonces besaré el lugar que te duele todos los días hasta que mejore" —digo aún con la sonrisa plasmada en mi cara.

—"Donjuán" —murmuró suavemente Candy con una sonrisa.

—"No puedo hacer nada si soy así de encantador. Además, ¿no es eso por lo que te enamoraste de mí?" —pregunté atrevidamente.

Candy sonrió y me apretó la cara.

—"Bueno, chico encantador. Ve y continúa cocinando tu sopa antes de que perdamos nuestra cena" —dijo Candy con tono mucho más animado.

—"Bien, y tú continúa cortando los vegetales sin perder todos tus dedos" —me burlé. Candy me pegó suavemente en el brazo mientras yo reía en silencio. Luego, continuamos preparando nuestra cena.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta mientras el recuerdo ocupaba mi cabeza. Damon continuaba mirándome con curiosidad.

—"¿señor? ¿Está bien?" —pregunta Damon . Salgo de mi trance y veo sus ojos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente.

—"Sí, estoy bien. Bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?" —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—"¡Espere!" —exclama Damon repentinamente. Me detengo y lo miro. Se ve un poco vacilante

—"¿Qué sucede?" —le pregunto.

—"Lo siento, señor. No quiero ser grosero, pero no lo conozco. Mamá dijo que no debería hablar con extraños" —dijo Damon con calma.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara. Es muy listo para su edad. Definitivamente tiene mis genes.

Qué mal que no sea mi hijo. Él sólo es el hijo adoptado de Candy .

Candy lo enseñó bien, supongo.

—"De hecho, soy amigo de tu mamá. Mi nombre es terrence granchester" —digo con una sonrisa. Damon sonríe un poco, pero puedo ver que aún no está realmente convencido— "Veamos si tengo algo para probarlo" —digo mientras saco mi billetera de mi bolsillo. Si no me equivoco, en algún lado hay una fotografía en la que salimos Candy y yo.

—"¡Ah! La encontré. Aquí tienes" —digo mientras le enseño mi billetera con la fotografía a Damon . damon sonríe feliz cuando ve la foto.

—"¡Wow! ¿Esa de verdad es mi mamá?" —preguntó Damon asombrado.

—"Sí, por supuesto. ¿verdad que luce igual que ahora?" —pregunto. Damon asiente feliz.

Observo la foto también. Es una imagen de Candy y yo con mis brazos cubriendo sus hombros. Creo que fue tomada cuando éramos adolescentes. Los dos sonreíamos felices en la fotografía.

Ahora que lo pienso, Susana no sabe que tengo una fotografía de Candy en mi billetera. Si supiera, la habría quemado. Gracias a dios que no sepa…

No le dirán, ¿verdad?

Vamos, manténgalo en secreta. Si alguna vez se entera, de seguro seré abandonado. Puedo imaginar el sermón y los regaños que me dará.

—"¡Bien! Te creo. Soy damon. Damon Gra-n-ches-ter" —dice con una sonrisa.

¿Damon Granchester?

Pensé que su nombre sería Damon White.

Bueno, supongo que no me importa que tenga el apellido granchester.

¡Maldición, ni si quiera me importaría si decide llamarme papá!

—"Entonces, damon, ¿ordenamos?" —pregunté. Damon asintió entusiasta. Me reí en silencio mientras levantaba mi mano para llamar a la camarera.

Hm… Me pregunto si damon será tan glotón como Candy .

—"Ése ha sido el trozo de pastel de chocolate más delicioso que he probado" —dice Damon satisfecho mientras me mira feliz. Este niño, acaba de terminar todo un trozo de pastel de chocolate suficiente para alimentar a un adolescente normal. Parece como si tuviera un gran apetito justo como Candy , pero tiene el mismo gusto que yo, ya que a ambos nos gusta mucho el pastel de chocolate.

—"A excepción del pastel de chocolate de mamá. ¡El pastel de chocolate de mamá es el mejor! ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?" —pregunta Damon entusiasmado.

—"Sí. Solía comerlo siempre cuando tu mamá y yo éramos adolescentes. Me gustaba mucho, pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo probé" —digo.

—"No te pongas triste, Terry , la próxima vez que mamá hornee un pastel de chocolate, te invitaré a casa" —dice Damon .

—"¿Promesa?" —pregunto alzando mi dedo pequeño.

—"¡Sí! Promesa" —dice Damon con una gran sonrisa mientras entrelaza mi dedo pequeño con el suyo. Justo entonces, mi móvil decide sonar, destruyendo el momento feliz que acabo de compartir con Damon .

Me estremezco al pensar quién puede estar llamando. ¿Quién más podría ser además de asuntos de trabajo y Susana ?

—" terrence granchester al habla" —digo cortante.

—"¡terry ! ¡¿Dónde rayos te has metido?! ¡¿No sabes que te he buscado por todo Londres ?!" —gritó Alice a través del móvil.

¿Qué clase de secretaria habla tan groseramente a su jefe?

No, de hecho, ¿Qué clase de secretaria grita en el oído de su jefe?

Debería considerar seriamente la posibilidad de despedirla. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque para ser sincero, ella es una muy buena secretaria. Y siempre encuentra la forma de lidiar con esos asuntos que arruino debido a mi temperamento.

Pero no es como si alguna vez se lo admitiera.

—"Relájate, alice. Sigo vivo y en Londres . No hay para qué hacer tanto alboroto" —gruño.

—"¡¿Relajarme?! ¡¿Dices que me relaje?! ¡¿Cómo diablos puedo relajarme querido jefe, cuando tienes que ir a una reunión importante en prácticamente diez minutos?!" —alza el tono alice .

Rolo mis ojos. En serio, debería calmarse. No hay necesidad de armar tanto jaleo. No es como si tuviera una reunion o algo.

Alto

Retrocedan

¿Dijo que tengo una reunión en diez minutos?

Le doy un vistazo a mi reloj. Es cierto, realmente tengo una reunión en diez minutos.

—"Mierda, no llegaré a tiempo" —murmuro por lo bajo. Desafortunadamente, alice escucha mi suave murmullo.

—"Bien, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, Terry . Mientras tu estás felizmente disfrutando en algún maldito lugar, tu secretaria aquí presente está siendo regañada por todos los que se encuentran en el salón de reuniones, porque nuestro querido CEO se ha IDO" —dice sarcásticamente.

—"Gran cosa. Dime los nombres de los que se atreven a reclamar. Sólo los despediré" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"terry, no puedes despedir a TODA la junta directiva" —dice , ya me la imaginaba rolando sus ojos al otro lado de la línea.

—"¿Oh, en serio? No me importaría probar" —digo con una sonrisa.

—"Olvídalo, No te molestes en hacer algo tan estúpido. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras?" —pregunta.

—"Estoy en el café La Pearle cerca del centro comercial. Escucha, tengo al hijo de Candy aquí conmigo, así que…"

—"¡Oooh! ¿Tienes al lindo de damon contigo? ¿Cómo está?" —pregunta emocionada.

¿Es mi idea, o realmente todo el mundo sabía sobre Damon excepto yo?

—"¡alice! ¡Escucha! Necesito que venga una limosina y que me envies a maria también. No puedo enviar de vuelta a Damon sin alguien que lo cuide. Espero verte en diez minutos" —digo firmemente.

—"Considérelo hecho, jefe" —dice alice con seguridad. Yo sonrío. Sabía que siempre puedo contar con ella.

—"Oh, y alice, sobre el puñado de viejos y flojos de la junta directiva que sólo saben cómo meterse conmigo, diles que estaré allí pronto. Quienquiera que tenga cualquier reclamo puede decírmelo durante la reunión" —agrego. alice ríe.

—"Muy bien, lo tiene jefe" —dice alice y cuelga el teléfono.

—"Vamos damon, debemos irnos" —dijo a Damon sonriendo.

—"Gracias, Terry " —dice Damon . El pequeño niño está ahora en la limosina con maria a su lado.

—"De nada,. Se un buen niño y obedece a tu mamá, ¿bien?"

—"Bien" —responde, pero puedo sentir su tono de voz decaer.

—"No te pongas triste, Damon " —digo suavemente al pequeño niño.

—"Me gusta Terry . Me gusta estar contigo, me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo " —suelta Shinji.

—"También me gusta estar con damon. Y también me gusta mucho contigo" —digo.

Lo que es cierto. Realmente disfruté pasar tiempo con Damon , es como si existiera un lazo entre nosotros.

—"¡Entonces, Terry debe prometer que nos visitará a mamá y a mi! Prométeme que saldremos de nuevo" —dice estirando su dedo pequeño.

—"Lo prometo" —digo con una sonrisa mientras engancho su dedo con el mío. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de el.

—"maria, asegúrate de que lleguen bien a casa, ¿si?" —digo a maria.

—"Sí, señor terrence . No se preocupe" —dice maria .

—"No me llames señor terrence. Dime Terry . Aún somos amigos, ¿cierto?" —digo con una sonrisa. asiento y me sonríe de vuelta.

—"Adiós" —dice damon.

—"Adiós damon"

Y miro como la limosina se aleja de mi. Luego de que estuviera fuera de mi vista, rápidamente llamé a un taxi. La señorita suerte está de mi lado, un taxi para y me apresuro a entrar.

—"¿A dónde, señor?" —pregunta el chofer.

—"A la oficina central de Corporaciones granchester" —respondo cortante.

Bien, quizás he mostrado mi lado gentil a Damon .

Pero ahora, estoy de regreso en los negocios y no puedo permitirme actuar amable.

Saco mi blackberry y comienzo a responder a todos los e-mails que he recibido y luego leo los documentos que alice me ha enviado.

Ahora, ¿Quiénes eran los que se estaban quejando de que llego tarde? Oh, es verdad, antes de que me olvide, hay algo que debo hacer.

Rápidamente escribo un correo a alice usando mi Blackberry. Luego de hacerlo, la guardo en mi bolsillo y no puedo evitar sonreírme.

Considéralo hecho, Damon

_Para: alice_

_De: Terry granchester_

_Antes de que se me olvide, despide a los idiotas de nombres mario moreno y carlos villareal. No preguntes por qué. Sólo hazlo._

**Jejejeje el niño es tan lindo! *-* jejeje saben por que le puse Damon por Vampire Diares, jejeje y pues pensé " na puedo ponerle el nombre a lo que quiero" jeje **

**Y también mario moreno jajaja Cantinflas XD estaba viendo parodiando (si viven en Mexico lo entenderán) y fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, tal vez un dia ponga mi nombre real :I**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, y MELODY tu comentario me encanto *-* ese tu punto de vista es increíble, me pondré en contacto contigo para que me ayudes con algo que realmente estoy muy confundida :I y no se que hacer… **

**Ahhh y también el asunto de Candy, se que ella desepera, (realmente) por lo del divorcio, además de que esto apenas empieza y si como dice el refrán "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" y con estos dos pues…. :I no lo se talvez cambie los últimos capítulos y antony no se … tenga un hijo de el? NO?! Realmente no se estoy pensando bastante! -.-'**

**Bueno aquí va la segunda pregunta ¿Qué tipo de música les gusta? A mi me encanta el Rock y mis bandas favoritas son The GazettE, linkin park, Avenged sevenfold, y mas… **

**Bueno hasta la próxima :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 "Primer amor en la ciudad"**

candy's POV

Realmente no puedo creer la desfachatez de ese tipo.

Qué tipo, se preguntarán.

¿Quién más podría ser excepto que el molesto, descorazonado, egoísta pero pecaminosamente guapo idiota llamado Terrence Granchester? De todas maneras, ¿De dónde rayos habrá sacado su belleza? Su madre y sus tias son bonitas, pero no mortalmente bellas, sin ofender. ¿Por qué dios tuvo que bendecirlo con eso?

Aunque no puedo quejarme en serio, porque gracias a él, Damon obviamente luce muy guapo para un niño de su edad. Pensándolo mejor, Damon no lo heredó de él. Obviamente heredó su apariencia de su madre, yo.

Bien, no sé a quién trato de engañar. Está más que claro que Damon sacó la apariencia de ese estúpido egoísta.

¿Saben cuan anonadada quedé cuando Damon vino a casa y me dijo: "¡Hey, mami! Conocí a un hombre realmente bueno llamado Terry . Es muy amable y preocupado por mí. Me gusta tanto pasar tiempo con él que no me importaría si fuese mi papi"

Bien, he exagerado un poco. Esas no fueron las palabras exactas que Damon me dijo ayer. Pero juro que eso era lo que pensaba ese cerebro suyo. Llámenlo instinto materno. Puedo decir lo que mi hijo está pensando sin que él suelte la verdad.

Se veía muy feliz y animado ayer luego de que regresara. Sí, es un chico alegre como yo, pero estaba anormalmente emocionado ayer. Y NO, no estoy exagerando esta vez.

Todo esto me hace concluir una cosa, Damon estaría absolutamente encantado de llamar a Terry papá.

Siempre he sabido que Damon realmente quiere un padre . Aunque haya dejado de preguntarme por su padre luego de que se dio cuenta de que parecía poco dispuesta a responderle, he podido ver las largas miradas que le da a esos niños que pasean con sus padres. Y considerando que es un niño pequeño, no me sorprendería si viniera un día y me dijera, "Mami, he encontrado a mi papi y es tu mejor amigo de la infancia, Terry ."

Maldición, sabía que debería haberle dicho que su padre murió en una guerra.

De echo no me molesta que Damon pase tiempo con Terry considerando que los dos no saben absolutamente nada de la relación que comparten. Lo que hizo que me pusiera en el modo de 'preocupada' es el echo de que Terry y Damon se llevaron demasiado bien luego de haber estado juntos por sólo unas pocas horas. Incluso un hombre ciego podría sentir que esos dos comparten un lazo invisible como padre e hijo. Y no soy ciega.

Terry tampoco es ciego ni estúpido, aunque me gustaría que fuera un poco estúpido para hacerme las cosas más fáciles. Cierto, él debe haberme creído ese día cuando le expliqué frente a los mayores, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo creerá en mi mentira?

¿Cuánto le llevará darse cuenta de que Damon es su hijo?

Ciertamente no pasará mucho antes de la feliz reunión entre padre e hijo si continúan pasando tiempo el uno con el otro. Digo, es tan obvio que Damon es una copia exacta de los genes de Terry con los míos mezclados. Conociendo a Terry , probablemente se de cuenta de algunos aspectos y características en común luego de pasar el día con Damon . Sólo un pequeño empujón causaría que sospechara y me obligue a decir la verdad.

Incluso iría al extremo de tomar un test de paternidad para determinar si estoy mintiendo o no.

Y el test de paternidad probaría que Terry es el padre biológico de Damon y yo su madre biológica. Luego de eso, como nos divorciaremos pronto, Terry luchará por la tuición de Damon en la corte. Y definitivamente perderé, porque ningún juez es lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar que una adicta a las compras como yo, que no puede ni si quiere ganar dinero para satisfacer sus deseos de compras, sea el guardián de Damon .

Y Terry estaría tan molesto conmigo que encontraría algún modo de separarme de Damon . Hasta podría estar en Alaska al día siguiente con los osos polares y pingüinos.

Y nunca vería a Damon de nuevo.

Moriría vieja y sola en un minúsculo iglú.

Bien, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar un poco. Ustedes saben que a veces exagero un poco.

Pero la parte sobre Terry ganando un caso en la corte es un echo obvio, especialmente si el juez fuese una mujer. Todo lo que tendría que hacer Terry sería sonreír con su pequeña sonrisa encantadora a la chica y probablemente ganaría el caso sin ni si quiera arrugarse.

En serio que su belleza es un pecado.

No, esto no puede ser. Debo pensar en una forma de prevenir que Terry vea a Damon de nuevo. Pueden decir que soy malvada o una completa zorra, pero realmente ya no me importa.

Damon es demasiado importante para mí y no podría soportar perderlo. Es lo único que tengo. No podrían entender cómo me siento porque no saben cómo es que tu marido te deje así como así mientras tu pones de todo tu esfuerzo para criar a tu hijo.

Eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde que vine a este centro comercial, holgazanear por ahí mientras pienso en la solución perfecta. Estoy tan agobiada que ni si quiera siento ganas de comprar. Incluso beber mi café helado favorito no ayuda.

Debido a que mi cabeza está en cualquier parte intentando buscar una respuesta a mi problema, no noto hacia donde estoy caminando. Y adivinen qué.

Sí, justo como en esos momentos cliché en los que la despistada heroína choca con una persona, yo de verdad choqué con alguien. Supongo que no es mi día de suerte. Olvídenlo, sólo me disculparé y bastará con eso.

—"¿Está bien, señorita? Lamento haber chocado con usted"

Esa voz se me hace tan familiar, creo que la he escuchado en alguna parte antes. Lentamente alzo mi cabeza para encontrarme mirando los ojos azules de un chico rubio.

Bien, déjenme corregirme. Es un chico rubio que se ve inconcebiblemente guapo. Juro por mis zapatos Miu Miu que este tipo está tan bueno como Terry .

Bien, quizás no tan bueno como terry. Es el tipo de belleza 'niño bueno' mientras que Terry tiene el estilo 'chico malo'. Y sí, prefiero el tipo chico malo. Pero aún así, se ve extremadamente bien y me encuentro a mi misma observándolo sin decir nada, como si estuviese hipnotizada por su mirada.

—"Um, señorita, ¿está usted bien?" —me pregunta con una mirada de genuina preocupación. Comienzo a asentir con mi cabeza lentamente para responderle. Justo cuando estoy apunto de abrir mi boca para disculparme, mis ojos se abren con horror al ver el café en su camisa blanca.

¡Y no es cualquier camisa blanca! Es la nueva colección de la línea Armani que fue lanzada hace un par de semanas. Vi la fotografía de esta camisa hace algunos días en una revista.

—"¡Aaah!" —doy un pequeño grito apuntando a la mancha.

—"¿Qué?" —pregunta el rubio sorprendido mientras mira hacia su camisa manchada.

—"Lo lamento tanto, tanto. No quería arruinar tu camisa, debe haber costado una bomba. Oh, dios, lo siento" —me disculpo profundamente. El guapetón sonríe un poco y sacude su cabeza.

—"Nah, está bien. No te preocupes por esto, no es gran cosa"

—"¡NO! ES la gran cosa. Debo hacer algo. Ya sé, hay un centro de lavado cerca de aquí, mandemos tu camisa allá" —digo.

—"No, de verdad está bien, señorita" —responde educadamente.

—"No, insisto. Vamos" —digo firmemente mientras agarro su brazo y camino con el hasta la lavandería sin pensar mucho.

Poco sabía yo que había una sonrisa en la cara del rubio mientras me miraba bastante divertido.

Creo que hay algo malo conmigo hoy. Todos esos pensamientos sobre el problema de Terry y Damon probablemente me volvieron loca.

Practicamente arrastré a un completo desconocido a un lugar así como así. No solo derramé café en su costosa camisa, lo arrastré por todo el centro comercial e incluso fuera de él para encontrar la lavandería, como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Si un extraño me hiciera eso a mí, probablemente le daría una cachetada , lo patearía donde duele y le gritaría "¡estúpido!" . Este tipo debe pensar que soy una chica loca que derrama café al azar sobre las camisas de extraños y los lleva fuera del centro comercial luego de eso.

Gruñí desprevenidamente mientras echaba un vistazo al tipo. Es gracioso, no parece estar enojado. Parece realmente calmado y compuesto. Está vestido con una camiseta lisa ahora, pero aún así se ve realmente bien. Su camisa debe estar ahora en la lavandería y probablemente ya esté siendo lavada por alguien.

El chico le echa un vistazo a su reloj. Oh maldición, probablemente está apresurado para encontrarse con alguien y estoy robando su tiempo. Probablemente me va a matar después de todo. Se voltea a mirarme mientras yo rápidamente quito la mirada antes de que se de cuenta.

Demasiado tarde.

—"Hey, ya que va a tomar una hora o más para que mi camisa esté lista, ¿qué te parece beber algo en el café de al lado?" —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—"Espera, ¿No estás enojado conmigo o algo?" —pregunto.

—"Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Aunque me enojaré si rechazas mi oferta de beber algo. Yo soy el que en realidad derramó tu café después de todo. Debería comprarte un nuevo café helado" —dice sonriendo.

—"Bien. Pero yo pagaré por tu camisa manchada" —digo con una sonrisa.

Y sí, así es como terminé en el café junto a la lavandería en las copadas calles de Londres .

—"Realmente lo siento mucho" —me disculpo nuevamente luego de que llegaran nuestros refrescos.

—"Has estado diciendo eso desde que te tropezaste conmigo. En serio, ¿parezco una persona que le tendría rencor a otros sólo porque derramen café en mi camisa?" —pregunta bromeando mientras ríe.

—"Entonces, ¿Has aceptado mis disculpas?" —pregunto.

—"Sólo si prometes que dejarás de disculparte por el incidente de hoy" —dice mientras da un sorbo a su taza de café.

—"Hecho" —digo con una sonrisa.

—"Bien, creo que debería presentarme entonces. Mi nombre es anthony andley. Puedes llamarme Anthony " —dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

Anthony….andley….andley…..anthony…..

Ese nombre me suena muy familiar. Juro que lo he escuchado en otra parte.

Anthony..señor….joven…Anthony…..

— "¡JOVEN ANTHONY!" —grito de repente cuando por fin lo tengo. Todos en el lugar s eme quedan mirando como si fuese la criatura más rara en el planeta. Me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que acabo de gritar fuerte en público. Humillación total.

—"Lo sabía. Eres Candy , ¿verdad? Candice White" —dice Anthony con una sonrisa divertida.

—"¡Sí! ¿Aún me recuerdas?" —pregunto un poco sorprendida de que se acuerde de mi nombre.

—"Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti" —dice con una sonrisa.

Bien, estoy segura de que todos ustedes mueren por saber quién es Anthony . Bien, permítanme explicarles.

Como ustedes sabrán, Terry es mi primer amor.

Pero Anthony es la primera persona que me gustó.

Sí, han oído bien gente. Este tremendo bombón rubio es la primera persona que me gustó. Y definitivamente no me refiero a esos leves sentimiento que olvidas luego de un día. Realmente me gusta, y mi corazón solía palpitar muy fuerte si lo veía o cuando me mostraba esa sonrisa encantadora que tiene.

Verán, Terry y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos. Inicialmente no tenía sentimientos por él porque éramos como hermano y hermana. Éramos cercanos pero sólo como mejores amigos. La única persona que me gustó fue Anthony .

Terry , Anthony y Archie eran prácticamente mejores amigos. Los tres eran tan guapos que las chicas de mi escuela se volvían locas cuando los veían pasar. No sólo tenían apariencias por las que morir, eran muy ricos y excelentes en todos los aspectos. El prototipo de novio perfecto.

Pero tristemente, Anthony tuvo que mudarse a Francia cuando tenía 14 años. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarme. Éramos bastante cercanos antes ya que él siempre estaba cerca de Terry y yo era prácticamente la mejor amiga de el . Pero no sabía si yo le gustaba de vuelta o no.

Luego de que se transfiriera, comencé a enamorarme de ese idiota descorazonado llamado terrence . Y luego nos casamos y oh, bien, ya saben lo que sucedió después de eso.

—"¿Cómo has estado, candy?" —pregunta Anthony .

—"Oh, estoy bien. Mi vida ha estado bien después de todo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es Francia?" —pregunto.

—"Bien también. Francia es un país realmente agradable, pero seguía extrañando mucho Londres " —responde con otra sonrisa.

—"¿Y estarás quedándote mucho tiempo aquí en Londres?¿Cuándo vuelves a Francia"

—"No volveré nunca más a Francia. Me quedaré aquí en Londres y manejaré el negocio de mi familiar aquí en Londres " —responde.

—"¡Eso es genial!" —suelto repentinamente. Él me mira por un momento con una sonrisa divertida— "Di-digo, es realmente bueno. Tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día" —digo rápidamente mientras intento recuperar la compostura. Anthony asiente y ríe.

—"Sí, es cierto. He extrañado tantas cosas de aquí. De echo, estaba apunto de reunirme con Terry para hablar" —responde Anthony .

—"¿Oh, en serio'" —digo intentando sonar entusiasta. Incluso oír su nombre hace hervir mi sangre. ¿Por qué no puede Terry ser un poco más agradable y dulce como Anthony ?

—"Hablando de Terry, ¿Sigues en contacto con él? ¿Siguen siendo tan cercanos como antes" —pregunta Anthony.

—"Errm… sí. Sigo manteniendo o el contacto con él" —aunque realmente me hubiese gustado que nos dejara a Damon y a mi solos— "Pero no somos tan cercanos como antes" —agrego.

—"Oh, ya veo. Siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían casándose. Pensaba que le gustabas o que incluso te amaba" —dice Anthony.

Sí, él me amaba y se casó conmigo. ¿Notan el pasado?

—"De echo, estaba un poco sorprendido cuando escuché de su matrimonio con una modelo llamada Susana Marlow. Estaba como esparcido por todos los periódicos del mundo. Incluso en Francia la gente estaba entusiasmada y hablaban sobre el matrimonio" —dice Anthony.

Conociendo a Susana, ese pequeño truco no es más que publicidad gratis.

—"Sí, fue hecho a gran escala, ¿verdad?" —comento despreocupadamente. De repente siento un pinchazo en mi corazón mientras continuamos discutiendo sobre la boda de Terry y Susana. Esto está mal. Se supone que no debería sentir nada por ese cretino. Su relación no tiene nada que ver conmigo, en lo absoluto.

—"Ya lo creo. Demasiado elegante para mi gusto. Ya basta de Terry, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Ya te has casado? ¿O tienes un novio?"

Sí, ya me casé y tengo un pequeño hijo, pero desafortunadamente mi marido se volvió a casar, y ahora no quiero que sepa que tiene un hijo.

—"No, sigo soltera. Aún no ha llegado el correcto" —me encojo de hombros y le sonrío.

—"Eso es realmente sorprende, considerando que sigues siendo tan bella como la última vez que te vi" —sonríe anthony.

No me puedo ver en un espejo pero definitivamente puedo sentirme sonrojar. ¡Dios! Me estoy comportando como una adolescente a la que el chico que le gusta le ha hecho un cumplido.

Despierta, Candy Granchester.

¡No te avergüences en frente de él!

—"Bueno, este tipo de cosas no pueden ser forzadas. Todo depende del destino" —respondo de vuelta recuperando la compostura. Anthony asiente— "Hey, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes una novia increíblemente bella ya?" —pregunto bromeando un poco.

—"No, aún no he encontrado a la correcta tampoco" —dice sacudiendo su cabeza.

Repentinamente siento el palpitar de mi corazón acelerarse. ¡¿Por qué ratos me siento tan feliz al saber que está soltero y disponible?!

—"Estoy segura de que encontrarás a una fácilmente. Puedes agarrar a cualquier chica de la calle y estarían encantadas de ser tu novia" —bromeo. Anthony se ríe con mi comentario.

—"Prefiero dejarlo al destino" —dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo le sonrío de vuelta.

—"Bien, ya deberíamos irnos. Tu camisa debe estar lista" —digo.

—"Sí, aún tengo que encontrarme con Terry. Déjame pagar la cuenta" —dice levantando su brazo para llamar a la camarera.

—"Bien, pero yo pagaré por tu camisa" —digo determinada y sólo recibo una sonrisa de Anthony como respuesta

Terry's POV

Estoy sentado frente a una mesa en uno de los clubs más famosos de londres , de Medianoche. La música está endemoniadamente fuerte y hace que mis oídos duelan. Gracias a dios que esta es un área para no fumadores. Realmente no quiero morir tan joven.

Estoy esperando por Anthony pero aún no llega. ¿Qué? ¿Creen que los hombres como nosotros irían a esos cafés gays para hablar de nuestras vidas?

Doy un vistazo a mi reloj con pereza. Bueno, supongo que no es su culpa que esté esperando. Admito que vine aquí un poco temprano.

Normalmente no me hubiese molestado la música, pero hoy, es como que me irrita. Quizás tengo muchos problemas y necesito un lugar tranquilo para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Y esas zorras coqueteándome desvergonzadamente no ayudan. Por dios santo, ya estoy casado.

Y no con una esposa, sino que con DOS.

Definitivamente no necesito otra, gracias.

Hablando de mis esposas, una de ellas ciertamente nunca falla cuando se trata de hacerme sentir mal. ¿Adivinan a quién vi en mi camino hasta acá?

Sí, descubrí a Candy Granchester cenando felizmente con un tipo rubio en un café. Y bien, el rubio resultó ser el mismísimo Anthony Andley , el primer chico que le gustó.

No fui hasta allí para felicitarlos y unirme a su conversación porque estaba conduciendo mi Porsche. Sencillamente capté una imagen de ellos a través de la ventana, pero no sé por qué esa sola imagen es suficiente para hacerme sentir mal.

Quizás no sea Candy. Quizás no sea Anthony. Quizás mis ojos solo me jugaban una mala pasada.

—"¡Hey, Terry!" —salgo de mis pensamientos y miro hacia arriba para ver a Anthony sonriéndome.

—"Hola, amigo" —digo con una sonrisa. Anthony entonces se sienta y ordena un vaso de whisky para él—"¿Cómo es la vida en Francia? Escuché que estabas con una modelo bellísima" —bromeo con una sonrisa.

—"Nah, eso no funcionó. Rompimos una semana más tarde porque me di cuenta de que es una completa ramera" —responde riendo Anthony— "¿Qué hay de ti? Escuché que estás felizmente casado con una modelo llamada Susana. ¿Sólo felicidad marital?" —pregunta.

Estoy casado con dos esposas y sí, de alguna forma no creo que ninguno de mis matrimonios sea feliz. Y puedo añadir que estoy sospechando que te encontraste con mi esposa

—"Hn, sí, estoy bien con mi matrimonio. Está funcionando realmente bien" —respondo con confianza a pesar de que en el fondo estoy un poco dudoso.

—"Oh, ya veo. Eso es realmente bueno. Supongo que todo debe ser fantástico para ti. Tienes una esposa bellísima y los negocios de la Corporación Granchester parecen estar aumentando"

—"Sí. Pero mi vida a veces es un poco estresante debido al trabajo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás de vuelta para siempre o nos abandonarás a tus amigos aquí de nuevo?" —pregunto.

—"Estoy de vuelta esta vez de verdad. Tomaré las industrias Andley de Londres" —me responde Anthony mientras da un sorbo a su whisky.

—"Genial, ¿Huelo oportunidad de hacer negocios por alguna parte?" —pregunto bromeando.

—"De seguro, sería un placer hacer negocios con Corporaciones Granchester" —responde Anthony de vuelta con una sonrisa— "Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Candy White?" —agrega repentinamente.

Por supuesto que la recuerdo. No creo que alguna vez pueda olvidarlo considerando los dolores de cabeza que me da todos los días con sus problemas interminables.

—"Sí, seguimos en contacto de vez en cuando" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre" —dice Anthony.

Creo que eso es suficiente para reafirmar lo que vi antes. ¿Necesitan más explicaciones?

—"Sí, pero ya no somos tan cercanos como solíamos ser" —digo.

—"Es gracioso. Es justo lo que dijo cuando le pregunte sobre ustedes " —comenta Anthony.

Así que, incluso ustedes pueden darse cuenta de que lentamente nos estamos apartando.

—"Oh, ¿en serio?" —fuerzo una sonrisa.

—"Sí, incluso dijo que está soltera"

¿Soltera? Hn, mentirosa.

—"Sí, lo sé. Me dijo lo mismo la última vez que la vi" —miento. De repente el móvil de Anthony suena indicando un mensaje. Él saca su móvil para leer el mensaje.

—"Maldición, debo irme. Mi padre quiere verme. Probablemente para hablar de la compañía" —dice Anthony con un suspiro.

—"Bueno, buena suerte. Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo increíble" —digo mientras palmeaba su espalda.

—"También lo espero. Bueno, hasta la próxima entonces. Adiós, Terry" —dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta.

—"Está bien, adiós Anthony" —digo sonriéndole de vuelta. Entonces observo como su figura desaparece entre la multitud. Luego de que se fue, tomo mi vaso y doy un sorbo.

"Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre"

No sé por qué pero ese comentario sigue en mi cabeza. Y mientras más lo recuerdo, más me enojo.

¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

¿Estaré celoso?

Sacudo los pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras bebo todo el contenido de mi vaso de un solo sorbo. La imagen de Candy sonriendo mientras habla con Anthony en el café reaparece en mi cabeza.

Gruño mientras me deslizo en mi asiento.

Candy Granchester, ¿Puedes simplemente salirte de mi cabeza y dejarme tranquilo?

**Hola! Lo siento demasiado por no actualizar rápido, pero los examenes me están consumiendo viva! T-T aunque tengo exelentes calificaciones, me estreso demasiado y eso me causa problemas ya que me enfermo ya sea de gastritis o aparecen manchas en los brazos y eso no es nada lindo. Pero bueno, dejemos alado de mis problemas, que tal? Terry celoso XD además ya apareció el sensual Anthony, y creo que el hara que la brecha de Terry y Candy sea mas larga, ¿Por qué? Bueno….. esperen mas adelante buajajajaja.**

**Otra cosa, MILES DE GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES POR LEER, no saben lo feliz de poder tener sus comentarios y también las personas que no comentan también se les SUPER AGRADECE, además que les ire adelantando que próximamente, empezare otra adaptación (yo realmente no tengo nada de tiempo para poder escribir) y esta será un giro diferente a este FIC ya que este es como comedia, romance y drama, y el otro será romance, drama y tragedia, algo diferente, después les digo el titulo del fic, para que puedan buscarlo y leerlo en el fic REAL, pero si quieren pueden esperar y leer el mio…**

**Además ya que no actualize temprano, subiré el otro capitulo ya! **

**Bueno aquí va la siguiente pregunta…..**

**-¿Qué actor/cantante te gusta mas? **

**A mi me encanta Ruki (por eso me llamo asi XD, es un cantante japonés) y Ian Somerhalder el de Vampire Diaries, claro amo el anime y también me gustaría que algunos personajes en realidad existieran, con eso seria feliz.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_"Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Candy White ?" —agrega repentinamente._

_Por supuesto que la recuerdo. No creo que alguna vez pueda olvidarlo considerando los dolores de cabeza que me da todos los días con sus problemas interminables._

—_"Sí, seguimos en contacto de vez en cuando" —digo despreocupadamente._

—_"Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre" —dice Anthony._

_Creo que eso es suficiente para reafirmar lo que vi antes. ¿Necesitan más explicaciones?_

—_"Sí, pero ya no somos tan cercanos como solíamos ser" —digo._

—_"Es gracioso. Es justo lo que dijo cuando le pregunte sobre ustedes denante" —comenta Anthony._

_Así que, incluso ustedes pueden darse cuenta de que lentamente nos estamos apartando._

—_"Oh, ¿en serio?" —fuerzo una sonrisa._

—_"Sí, incluso dijo que está soltera"_

_¿Soltera? Hn, mentirosa._

—_"Sí, lo sé. Me dijo lo mismo la última vez que la vi" —miento. De repente el móvil de Anthony suena indicando un mensaje. Él saca su móvil para leer el mensaje._

—_"Maldición, debo irme. Mi padre quiere verme. Probablemente para hablar de la compañía" —dice Anthony con un suspiro._

—_"Bueno, buena suerte. Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo increíble" —digo mientras palmeaba su espalda._

—_"También lo espero. Bueno, hasta la próxima entonces. Adiós, Terry" —dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta._

—_"Está bien, adiós Anthony" —digo sonriéndole de vuelta. Entonces observo como su figura desaparece entre la multitud. Luego de que se fue, tomo mi vaso y doy un sorbo._

_"Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre"_

_No sé por qué pero ese comentario sigue en mi cabeza. Y mientras más lo recuerdo, más me enojo._

_¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_

_¿Estaré celoso?_

_Sacudo los pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras bebo todo el contenido de mi vaso de un solo sorbo. La imagen de Candy sonriendo mientras habla con Anthony en el café reaparece en mi cabeza._

_Gruño mientras me deslizo en mi asiento._

_Candy Granchester, ¿Puedes simplemente salirte de mi cabeza y dejarme tranquilo?_

Capítulo 10: ¿Papá? ¿QUIÉN?

Damon's POV

Suelto un suspiro mientras camino por el asfalto hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Ya es tarde y el cielo comienza a oscurer. Necesito apresurarme y llamar a mamá para que me pase a recoger. Debí haberle avisado cuando me preguntó en vez de decirle que la llamaría cuando termine la práctica.

De repente, escucho la bocina de un auto que me saca de mi trance. Volteo la cabeza para ver un Porsche negro parado junto a mi. La ventanilla del carro baja y muestra a una persona que hace que en mi rostro se forme una sonrisa instantáneamente.

—"Hola, Damon"

—"¡Tío Terry! ¿Qué hace aquí?" —pregunto con entusiasmo.

—"Sólo conducía por esta calle. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No es un poco peligroso para un niño caminar por las calles? Está anocheciendo" —dice tío Terry con evidente preocupación en su voz.

—"Estaba caminando hacia la cabina telefónica para llamar a mamá. Estaba en práctica y le dije a mamá que la llamaría cuando terminara" —explico.

Tío Terry asiente comprendiendo.

—"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, no molestemos a tu mamá. Yo te llevaré a casa" —dice con una sonrisa

—"¿De veras? Pero… pero usted es una persona muy ocupada, ¿verdad, Tío Terry? Probablemente tiene que asistir a muchas de esas aburridas reuniones y mucho trabajo que hacer. Mami dice que no debo molestar a la gente" —digo un poco solemne.

—"No hay problema. De echo tenía una reunión más tarde pero se canceló. Estoy libre ahora y volveré a descansar. Te puedo dejar en tu casa" —dice tío Terry sonriendo.

—"Pero… pero…"

—"No más peros o saldré de mi carro para arrastrarte a él" —dice bromeando.

—"Está bien entonces" —digo con entusiasmo mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Tío Terry me ayuda a abrir la puerta y entro en el carro. Me ayuda a justar el cinturón de seguridad y me sonríe antes de conducir.

Le lanzo una mirada a tío Terry y las comisuras de mis labios se curvan hacia arriba un poco.

No se por qué pero me siento tan feliz y relajado cuando estoy con él.

Han pasado unos pocos minutos y miro a través de la ventana el cielo. Ya está muy oscuro. Mami debe estar realmente preocupada.

—"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que tu madre no actuará apresuradamente. Debe estar preocupada pero no exagerará" —comenta tío Terry con sus ojos fijos en el camino.

Sonrío. ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que pienso? ¿Tendrá poderes de telepatía?

—"Eso espero. Mamá exagera a veces, especialmente cuando se trata de mi" —digo recordando aquellas veces en que mama casi llama a toda la fuerza policial para que me buscaran cuando se me olvidó decirle que llegaría a casa más tarde.

Tío Terry ríe.

—"Sí, a veces puede ser bastante cabeza dura. A veces exagera cuando ve que alguien se ha hecho daño" —dice tío Terry.

—"¡Sí! Eso es muy cierto. Le encanta hacer todo un escándalo por una pequeña herida. Entra en pánico y busca por toda la casa medicina" —replico sin perderme de nada.

—"¡Sí! A mi también me pasa eso siempre" —dice tío Terry sonriendo felizmente.

—"Tío Terry, usted debe ser realmente cercano a mamá, ¿verdad?" —pregunto.

Tío Terry deja de sonreír por un momento y guarda silencio. Entonces, se voltea para mirarme y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Sí, supongo que así es" —dice.

Ups, ¿dije algo malo? Tío Terry parece un poco triste por un momento.

—"Como sea, Damon, tú eres un niño muy inteligente. Un poco demasiado inteligente para tu edad, quizás" —comenta tío Terry.

—"¿eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dice?" —pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

—"Digo, eres pequeño y ya sabes cómo hablar tan fluidamente, por no mencionar que tu vocabulario es realmente sorprendente para un niño de tu edad" —responde tío Terry.

—"No lo sé. Quizás esté en mis genes o algo asi" —sacudo mis hombros mientras observo a tío Terry. Sigue enfocado en el camino pero una pequeña sonrisa ha aparecido en su cara, al parecer está pensando en algo.

—"¿Qué práctica tenías?"

—"Natación" —respondo.

—"¿Eres un nadador?" —pregunta tío Terry.

—"Sí. Y soy el mejor entre mis amigos" —no puedo evitar alardear.

Tío Terry se ríe.

—"Eres justo como tu madre. Tu madre era una nadadora asombrosa cuando era joven" —dice tío Terry.

—"Sí, lo sé. Ella también lo piensa" —digo felizmente.

—"¿Para qué otros deportes eres bueno?"

—"Erm, creo que soy bastante bueno en el fútbol también" —digo.

Repentinamente recordé una conversación que había tenido con mamá el otro día.

—"¡Mami! ¡Entré en el equipo de natación!"

—"¿En serio? No sabía que hubiera un equipo de natación para niños de tu edad. En estos tiempos el mundo está realmente competitivo" —comenta mamá sonriendo.

—"Y soy el más rápido en el equipo. Mi entrenador me lo decía" —digo con emoción.

—"Bueno, bueno, supongo que después de todo eres mi hijo. Mamá era una muy buena nadadora en la preparatoria. Nadie podía derrotarme y aún tengo el record" —dice felizmente mamá.

—"¿De veras? ¡Wow! ¡Eres fabulosa, mamá!"

—"Por supuesto que lo soy. Hablando de talentos heredados, me pregunto si eres bueno en el fútbol también. Tu papá es un asombroso jugador de fútbol. Incluso era el capitán…"

Mamá se detuvo en sus palabras. La miré con curiosidad queriendo que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—"Como sea, felicitaciones, Damon. Trabaja duro, ¿si?" —dice mamá con una sonrisa.

Asiento con mi cabeza y ella palmea mi cabeza dándome ánimos.

Y así fue como el tema de mi papá llegó a su fin.

—"Tío Terry, ¿En qué deportes era bueno cuando estudiaba?" —pregunto.

—"Soy muy bueno en el fútbol. Nadie era mejor delantero que yo. Incluso era el capitán del equipo" —dice tío Terry sonriendo.

Tío Terry es justo como mi papi. También es bueno en el fútbol. Cómo me gustaría que él fuese mi papi.

Lanzo otra mirada a tío Terry. Tiene el cabello color castaño justo como yo. De echo, la gente no se sorprendería si llamara a tío Terry 'papá'.

Podría ser que…

Nah, es sólo una coincidencia.

Mi papi no puede ser tío Terry.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos en la entrada de la mansión principal. Se me olvidó decirle que entrara por el otro portón. Tío Terry de seguro tendrá problemas para pasar por la puerta principal, considerando que los guardias no lo conocen y la seguridad es bastante estricta.

Para mi sorpresa los guardias asienten hacia él y le abren el portón. Tío Terry asiente de vuelta y por un minuto tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. Luce bastante temible pero genial.

Me mantengo en silencio mientras tío Terry conduce hacia mi casa y se estaciona.

—"Tío Terry, ¿cómo sabes donde vivo?" —pregunto.

—"Er… yo… soy amigo de tu madre, ¿recuerdas? Por supuesto que sé donde vives" —responde.

—"Entonces, ¿por qué los guardias te dejaron entrar sin preguntarte?" —preguntó de nuevo sintiéndome intrigado.

—"Er… eso es porque… yo… yo siempre vengo a visitar a tu mamá cuando no estás. Así que los guardias me conocen bastante bien" —responde tío Terry con algo de duda intentando sonreír.

—"Pero…"

—"Vamos, Damon. No tengas a tu mami esperando por ti" —dice sonriendo. Hábilmente se saca el cinturón de seguridad y sale del auto. Entonces, él me abre la puerta.

Oh bien, entonces se lo preguntaré otro día.

Candy's POV

Mis brazos están cruzados y miro al reloj mientras pasan las manecillas.

—"Candy, no te preocupes. Damon te llamará pronto. Has estado mirando al reloj hace una hora" —dice Anne.

—"Pero ya es demasiado tarde y sigue sin llamar. Podría haberle pasado algo malo. Pudo haber sido secuestrado" —digo mientras ese horrible pensamiento entra en mi cerebro.

—"Candy, no seas tonta. ¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar a Damon? La gente podía secuestrar al hijo de Terry Granchester, no al hijo de Candywhite . A menos que hagas un anuncio público sobre el padre biológico de Damon, no creo que la gente quiera secuestrarlo" —razona Anne.

Eso es cierto, supongo. ¿Quién querría raptar al hijo de la desconocida Candy Granchester a-punto-de-ser White ?

—"Pero, Anne, ¡hay personas muy malas! ¡Harían cualquier cosa por dinero!" —exclamo.

Anne rola los ojos.

—"Entonces, ¿qué esperas que haga? No puedo hacer nada, pero estoy segura de que el papi increíblemente rico y multibillonario de Damon puede hacer algo. Por qué no simplemente sueltas la verdad a Terry, se besan y se reconciliaran, pateas a Susana fuera del clan y envías a TODA la fuerza policial en busca de Damon" —dice Anne en un tono que no puedo decir si es sarcástico o no.

El día en que el infierno se congele le soltaré la verdad a Terry y me reconciliaré con él. Pero, no me importaría besarlo. Es un besador fantástico.

Digo, era un besador fantástico. No sé cómo besa hoy en día.

Ok, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en sus besos cuando se supone que debería estar preocupada por Damon?

—"Escuché que Anthony está de vuelta. ¿Lo has visto?" —dice casualmente Anne.

—"Sí, y es tan bueno y dulce como siempre" —digo animada.

—"Es una buena persona, supongo. Sólo que no me gustaba cuando se interponía en tu relación con Terry" —dice Anne.

—"Anne, mi relación con Terry es historia" —digo deseando que sólo terminara con el tema.

—"Pero también podría ser el futuro. Terry podría despertarse un día y darse cuenta de que eres demasiado importante para él. Se dará cuenta de que Susana es un error, se divorciarán y ¡Volverá contigo!" —responde Anne con su sonrisa especial.

Bufo y rolo mis ojos.

—"Claro, Anne. Sólo sigue soñando" —digo sarcásticamente.

—"¿Qué? Podría ser verdad. Terry probablemente no tuvo más opción que casarse con Susana debido a algunas razones secretas y complicadas" —razona Anne.

—"¿Y cuáles serían esas secretas y complicadas razones?" —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—"Er… ¡No lo sé! No soy Dios o Terry Granchester. Pregúntale a él si tanto quieres saber" —dice Anne.

—"No, no quiero sonar como una amante que ha sido desechada. Mira, ya acepté el asunto sobre Terry y Susana. Él tiene su propia vida ahora y yo tengo la mía. Después del divorcio, ambos podemos ir por caminos separados" —digo.

—"Pero Candy, créeme. Aún hay un lazo entre ustedes dos. Están destinados a estar juntos" —dice Anne.

—"No, no te mientas, Anne. Terry y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos" —digo.

—"¿Quién lo dice? Bien, hagamos un trato. Si Terry golpear la puerta y viene aquí en diez minutos, TIENES que admitir que están destinados a estar juntos. Y por supuesto, debes perdonarlo si decide dejar a Susana y arrodillarse frente a ti por lo menos un día completo buscando tu perdón." —me reta Anne.

—"Está bien por mí si eso hace que te calles" —digo.

Después de todo, NO hay forma alguna de que Terry venga a mi casa en diez minutos.

Repentinamente, el timbre suena. Mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte. ¿Pude haber hablado demasiado temprano?

—"Vamos, Candy. Vamos a abrir la puerta" —dice Anne sonriente.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta con Anne siguiéndome. Me paro en frente de la puerta dudosa como si no debiera abrirla.

—"¡Mami! ¡Soy yo, Damon! Abre la puerta" —puedo escuchar una débil voz tras la puerta. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mí.

Sólo es Damon y no su versión adulta.

Abro la puerta sin mirar y me volteo para lanzar una mirada de triunfo a Anne. Esperaba que Anne gruñera y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera.

Extrañamente, sigue con esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

De echo, hay un misterioso brillo en sus ojos.

—"Hola, Candy"

Siento una corriente de electricidad pasar por mi cuando escucho esa voz familiar.

No puede ser.

Es sólo mi imaginación.

Muy lentamente, volteo mi cabeza para ver a Terry apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos están en sus bolsillos. Está vestido con un inmaculado traje Armani, excepto que no se ha abrochado el cuello.

Su cabello está desordenado como siempre, pero Terry Granchester sólo puede ser descrito con una palabra.

Guapísimo.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos cuando miro a Terry y a Damon parados uno junto al otro. Son como copias exactas. Es como ver a Damon parado junto a su clon crecido o algo así.

Excepto por el hecho de que Damon tiene ojos esmeralda, por supuesto.

—"¡Hola, mami! Siento llegar tan tarde. Tío Terry se ofreció para traerme a casa" —dice Damon sonriendo.

Trato de sonreírle lo mejor que puedo, pero mis ojos están más que nada pegados a Terry.

—"¿Por qué estás aquí?" —lo cuestiono.

—"Oh, como Damon dijo, me ofrecí para traerlo a casa" —responde Terry despreocupadamente.

—"No necesito tu amabilidad. Podría haberlo traído yo misma" —le respondo.

—"No digas eso. No puedo dejarte gastar MI dinero para traerlo si fácilmente lo puedo hacer yo mismo. Está en mi camino de todas formas. No me digas que te olvidaste que vivo aquí" —responde Terry con una sonrisita.

—"Tú no vives aquí. Tú vives en otra mansión mucho más grande a millas de aquí" —respondo.

—"Es como lo mismo, ¿no crees? Aún soy dueño de este lugar" —contesta Terry.

—"Creí que habíamos acordado no entrometernos en la vida del otro. Así que, ¿por qué nos estás molestando a mí y a Damon?"

—"No recuerdo haber hecho un trato con respecto a eso" —dice Terry dando una falsa mirada inocente y encogiéndose de hombros.

URGH! ¡Lo odio tanto!

—"Erm, Candy, quizás deberías dejar de discutir con Terry" —dice Anne.

—"¿Por qué debería? Se lo merece" —digo. Anne sigue sacudiéndome pero la ignoro. Miro a Terry fijamente, quien parece estar sonriendo con fascinación.

—"Mami, ¿Por qué peleas con Terry?"

Esa voz me trae de sopetón a la realidad mientras me volteo para ver a Damon quien nos está mirando con ojos escrutadores. Dios, me olvidé completamente de Damon. ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado y deducido de nuestra discusión?

—"Eh… cariño, no estamos peleando… sólo estábamos…" —me detengo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. De alguna forma, Damon no parece convencido.

Maldición, ¿Por qué tuvo que heredar los genes de su padre? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inteligente para un niño de esta edad?

—"Es sólo nuestra forma de comunicarnos. Generalmente discutimos cuando hablamos, pero no dura. Después de todo, las discusiones nos hacen más cercanos. ¿Cierto, Candy?" —dice Terry sin si quiera arrugarse.

—"Claro… por supuesto" —respondo tratando de falsificar una sonrisa.

—"Bueno, entonces, Damon, ve a tomar un baño. Yo haré la cena esta noche" —dice Anne con una sonrisa.

Damon asiente obedientemente.

—"Supongo que debería irme. Adiós" —dice Terry dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Gracias a dios que ese tipo sabe su lugar. No podría soportar tenerlo otro minuto más.

—"¡Espera, Terry! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Le diré a Archie que venga y podríamos tener una amena charla. Hay algo que queremos decirles a ambos" —dice Anne.

—"¡Quédate, tío Terry! ¡Cena con nosotros!" —dice Damon emocionado.

¡NO! ¡Anne! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estás invitando a quedarse?

—"Me encantaría, pero… creo que hay alguien que no estaría muy feliz si me quedo" —dice Terry lanzándome una mirada.

Le devuelvo la mirada, pero repentinamente siento a todos mirándome. Volteo a ver a Damon y a Anne que me observan.

—"Mami, dejarás que tío Terry se quede, ¿verdad?" —pregunta Damon.

¡NO! ¡No lo haré!

—"Claro. De seguro" —respondo con una sonrisa falsa.

—"Genial, está hecho entonces. Cenaremos juntos. Damon, ve a tomar tu baño mientras preparo la cena" —dice Anne sonriente.

—"Yo también ayudaré" —digo inmediatamente.

—"No. Tu serás una buena anfitriona y acompañarás a Terry en el living" —dice Anne con esa sonrisa tan propia de ella. Me hace sentir atrapada sin ningún lugar al cual correr.

Asiento sintiéndome obligada. Anne me sonríe y camina hacia la cocina para cocinar.

Dios, ¿En qué me he metido?

Anne's POV

Sonrío tenuemente mientras continúo cocinando. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz. No puedo creer que he conseguido que Candy aceptara cenar con Terry. Esto es perfecto.

Por no mencionar que este será el momento correcto para hacer ese anuncio.

Espero que Archie venga pronto. No quiero que los platos se enfríen.

Oh bien, ya sabré que hacer si se atreve a hacerme esperar.

Cuando me volteo, noto que Damon está parado junto a la mesa de la cocina, se ve hosco y serio. Dios, realmente es un mini Terry, ¿verdad¿

—"Damon, ¿qué sucede?" —pregunto sonriendo.

—"Tía Anne, tú no me mentirías ¿verdad?" —pregunta Damon.

—"Por supuesto que no te mentiría. Nunca antes lo he hecho, ¿cierto?"

—"Entonces, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" —pide Damon tranquilamente.

—"Por supuesto, escúpelo, pequeño" —digo con la sonrisa aún plasmada en mi cara.

—"¿Quién es Tío Terry?"

La pregunta me pilla fuera de guardia. Damon continúa mirándome escrutadoramente.

—"Ya conoces a Terry. Es el tipo sentado junto a tu mami" —respondo.

—"Eso ya lo sé. Digo, ¿de qué forma está relacionado con mami? ¿En qué se relaciona a todos nosotros? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad?"

—"Damon, yo…"

—"No digas que no lo sabes, tía Anne. Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes. Has sido la mejor amiga de mamá por mucho tiempo" —dice Damon.

Doy un suspiro. Parece como si el niño supiese demasiado. Incluso si no se lo digo, probablemente lo descubrirá él solo.

—"Bien, te lo diré. Pero por favor, no se lo digas a tu mamá o a alguien más" —digo.

Damon asiente.

—"La verdad es que Terry es…"

Damon me mira esperando a que continúe.

—"Tu papá" —digo.

Una mirada de sorpresa pasa por su rostro. Parece realmente sorprendido.

—"¿Entonces lo que pensaba era cierto? ¿Tío Terry es mi padre?" —pregunta Damon.

—"Sí, es tu padre. Tu padre biológico" —digo con tono grave.

—"¿Mami se casó con él y se divorció? ¿O tuvieron un romance y me tuvieron a mí?" —pregunta Damon.

Dios, ¿cuánto sabe este pequeño?

—"Tu mami se casó con él y sigue siendo su esposa. Desafortunadamente, se divorciarán pronto" —digo.

—"¿Divorcio? ¿Por qué? ¿Papi no nos ama a mami y a mí? ¿Por qué quiere dejarnos?" —pregunta Damon. Puedo ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—"Es un poco complicado, a decir verdad. Lo resumiré para ti" —digo.

Estoy segura de que está bien si edito algunos detalles. Realmente no espero que Damon sea capaz de entender toda la verdad, sin importar lo inteligente que es.

—"Verás, hay una mujer realmente mala llamada Susana. Es realmente hermosa en el exterior, pero terriblemente horrible en el interior" —digo.

—"Sí, creo que la conozco. Ella es la que me mandó con mamá aquel día" —asiente Damon.

—"Sí, esa es ella. Tu mami y tu papi se amaban mucho. Susana y su malvado padre hicieron un plan para que tu mami y tu papi rompieran. Tu papi no tuvo más opción que dejar a tu mami y casarse con esa mala mujer" —digo.

—"Pero ¿por qué papá no sabe sobre mí? ¿Por qué no me reconoce como su hijo?"

—"Él no sabe de tu existencia, para ser sincera. No está informado de que tiene un hijo" —explico.

—"Oh, ¿pero por qué mami no le dijo a papi?"

—"No culpes a tu mamá, Damon. Ella no quería perderte. Tu papi es el líder de un poderoso clan. Es el director de una corporación muy exitosa. Si se divorcian, tu mami de seguro te perderá. Significas mucho para ella" —explirco.

—"Lo sé. Pero también quiero estar con papá. No quiero que se divorcien. Quiero que estén juntos. Quiero que los tres seamos una familia feliz" —dice Damon.

—"Yo también. Tu mami y tu papi deben estar juntos, pero son demasiado ciegos para darse cuenta" —suspiro.

Damon se ve melancólico y observa el piso como si fuese la pieza de arte más interesante del mundo.

Pobre niño. Si sólo hubiera alguna forma de hacer Candy y Terry vuelvan a estar juntos…

Hm… De echo, debe haber alguna forma.

—"Damon, ¿No te gustaría llamar a Terry 'papi'?" —pregunto con mirada maligna.

—"¡Por supuesto que me gustaría! Siempre he querido un papá" —dice con sus ojos brillando.

—"Entonces, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ve y llama a Terry papá! Pero hazlo como si nada… debes pretender que no sabes que Terry es tu verdadero padre. ¿Por qué no le pides permiso más tarde durante la cena?" —pregunto.

—"Pero, ¿qué pasa si papá se enoja?" —pregunta Damon con calma.

Yo le sonrío y revuelvo su cabello.

—"No seas tonto. Terry te adora. Estará feliz de que lo llames papá" —digo.

Damon se anima y sonríe anchamente.

—"¿Realmente lo crees, tía Anne?"

—"Por supuesto. Créeme. Ahora, ve y toma un baño. Ponte tu mejor traje e impresiona a Terry" —digo. Damon asiente entusiasmado y corre.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras veo a Damon correr feliz.

Quizás, después de todo, aún hay esperanzas para Terry y Candy.

Damon, tú serás la carta bajo la manga para unir a Terry y a Candy.

**Bueno este capitulo es mas pequeño, que los anteriores pero están lindo *w***

**Bueno ya me imagino la cara de Terry cuando le digan papi (muere de ternura) y Damon es muy inteligente para su edad….. va ser el siguente Albert Einstein .-. o algo asi. Bueno me despido GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
